Captain America: Civil War What If?
by OmniFandomGhost
Summary: Cuando los gobiernos del mundo empiezan a considerar a los héroes/vigilantes como amenazas, se empiezan a crear los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Esto causa que los héroes/vigilantes se dividan en 2 bandos: uno liderado por el Capitán America y uno por Iron Man, provocando una pelea para decidir lo que es verdaderamente importante: la seguridad o la libertad. (Historia en hiatus)
1. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia

**Hola, como ya sabrán, me llamo Ghost Rider 28. Esta sera mi primera historia en esta comunidad. Esta basada en la pelicula del mismo nombre, pero con un toque personal, el cual es que añadiré 16 personajes nuevos y explorare como hubiera sido la pelicula si dichos personajes hubieran estado en ella. También pondré mas seriedad a la historia, pero sin perder el toque gracioso, manteniendolo lo mas mínimo posible. De igual manera, le daré mucho mas protagonismo a Spider-Man y pondré a Sharon Carter en la pelea. Esta sera la primera de 4 partes que tengo planeadas. Las descripciones me las saltare porque asumo que a estas alturas ya todos hemos visto la pelicula. Eso si, en el capitulo 2 describiré a los personajes nuevos.**

 **Aviso: los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Marvel Entertainment y la pelicula es propiedad de Marvel Studios.**

* * *

Lagos.

Se ve una instalación misteriosa, defendida por guardias armados.

A lo lejos, se acerca un camión, cuyo conductor no planea detenerse. Para cuando irrumpe en la instalación, sale un gran grupo de soldados, los cuales matan a todos los guardias y consiguen entrar, siendo ayudados por Crossbones. El roba un arma biológica y se esconde. Afuera, uno de los soldados nota algo extraño y mira hacia donde lo noto, solo para terminar noqueado por el Capitán America, el cual cayó del cielo, y empieza a acabar con los demás.

\- 7 enemigos, rifles M15. - Dijo Steve, notificando a Sam, el cual acaba con 3 enemigos.

\- Yo veo 5. - Dijo Sam, contando cuantos enemigos quedaba en la parte de afuera. De pronto, Wanda llego de un salto, y atrapo a un enemigo que había salido de su escondite, y dejo que Sam acabara con él. - 4. - Dijo Sam, restando un enemigo. Entonces llego Redwind, el cual escaneo el edificio, revelando a mas enemigos. - Rumlow está en tercer piso. - Aviso Sam.

\- Wanda, como lo practicamos. - Dijo Steve mientras saltaba sobre un vehículo militar cercano, al mismo tiempo, Wanda lo impulso con sus poderes hasta el tercer piso. Una vez allí, neutralizo a los enemigos y fue a la sala donde estaba el arma. - Rumlow tiene un arma biológica. - Dijo Steve. Mientras tanto, afuera de la instalación, llego Natasha en una moto y con esta, neutralizo a un enemigo, de igual manera, se dispuso a acabar con los demás. De pronto, salió Rumlow y la encerró en un convoy cercano, junto con una granada, de la cual Natasha logra huir.

Al mismo tiempo, Wanda estaba sacando el gas venenoso del lugar, mientas Sam eliminaba a otros soldados.

Luego, todos se disponen a buscar a los enemigos restantes. Sam encuentra y elimina a uno, pero no tiene el arma.

\- Este no tiene el arma. - Dijo Sam. Lejos de donde él estaba, Natasha había encontrado a 2. Estos tenían el arma, y acabo con uno de ello, pero el otro amenazaba con liberar el virus. Detrás de él, Redwind apareció, y lo mato. Natasha aprovecho para agarrar el arma antes de que tocase el suelo.

\- Gracias Sam, ave. - Agradeció Natasha.

\- No se llama ave, se llama Redwind, y deberías acariciarlo. - Dijo Sam con humor.

\- No lo llamare así ni le acariciare. - Dijo Natasha, negándose a acariciar a Redwing.

\- Vamos, hazlo. - Dijo Sam siguiendo la broma.

Lejos de allí, Steve se había encontrado con Rumlow.

\- ¡Esto es por tirar un edificio en mi cara! - Dijo Rumlow, furioso. Rumlow había golpeado a Steve, mandándolo varios metros lejos de donde estaba - He estado esperando por este momento. - Dijo Rumlow.

Luego de una pequeña pelea, Steve logro someterlo logro someterlo.

\- ¿Para qué era el arma biológica? - Pregunto Steve.

\- Para nada, solo iba a llevársela a Barnes. ¿Sabías que él te recordaba? Como me gustaba escucharlo gritar cada vez que le borrábamos la memoria. (Risas). - Dijo Rumlow, provocando el enojo de Steve.

\- ¿Dónde está? - Dijo Steve molesto.

\- Te lo diré... Del otro lado. - Dijo Rumlow mientras revelaba que traía puesto una bomba, y la detono. Por suerte, llego Wanda para contener la explosión e intento alejarla haciéndola subir, pero no pudo soportar la fuerza y por accidente, la soltó cerca de un edificio aledaño.

Wanda y Steve quedaron consternados, mientras que las personas gritaban asustadas, intentando llamar a los equipos de rescate para sacar a los supervivientes.

* * *

1991

\- Vamos, hijo, ven con nosotros. - Dijo una mujer misteriosa con insistencia.

\- Mama ya te dije que no quiero. - Dijo un joven con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tenemos a un vago en la familia? Y pensar que tú eres el heredero de Stark Industries Tony. - Dijo un hombre misterioso.

\- Déjalo quieto Howard, si no quiere, dejémoslo. - Decía la mujer con calma.

\- Ok, ok. Lo que digas María. - Dijo Howard con resignación.

\- ¿Cuándo volverán? - Pregunto Tony.

\- Dentro de unos días. Si nos necesitas, llámanos. - Dijo Maria mientras se despedía.

\- No te metas en problemas. Adiós Tony, nos vemos. - Dijo Howard despidiéndose.

Mientras Howard decía esto, a Tony le entro un mal presentimiento, pero prefirió no decir nada. De repente, el ambiente se tornó digital, para después revelar que era un recuerdo sacado de la mente de Tony.

\- Y bueno jóvenes, esa fue toda la presentación. Les recordare que después de esto, les harán un test de inteligencia para verificar su intelecto y darles una beca completa para estudiar en Stark Industries en materia de ingeniería. Ahora, le cedo el turno a Pepper Potts. - Dijo Tony, dando por finalizada su presentación y cediéndole el turno a Pepper.

\- Buenos días. Como ya saben, soy Pepper y les hablare acerca de... - Dijo Pepper, comenzando su presentación.

Mientras Pepper hacia su parte, Tony veía desde tras-vestidores. Sin embargo, Noto que uno de los estudiantes salía de forma apresurada; Tony, extrañado, decidió seguirlo.

Tony lo siguió hasta un callejón, donde lo espió discretamente. Mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico se estaba cambiando de atuendo.

\- ¿Que se está poniendo? - Se pregunto Tony.

Rápidamente fue respondido, porque pudo ver que el chico se puso un suéter color rojo con mangas azules, pantalones rojos y un par de pulseras extrañas. El suéter que se puso tenia una araña bordada en el centro. Lo que más le extraño fue que se puso una máscara hecha por una capucha color rojo y un par de lentes de nadador negros. Más aún se sorprendió al ver de las pulseras que se puso, salió un líquido extraño el cual se pegó a una superficie cercana y se fue columpiándose entre los edificios.

\- Interesante, voy a terminar de ver la presentación de Pepper e iré a investigar sobre esto. - Dijo Tony con un poco de interés, regresando a ver la presentación de Pepper.

En su camino de regreso, se encontró con una señora que al parecer lo estaba esperando.

\- Sr. Stark, lo estaba esperando. - Dijo una señora misteriosa, saludándolo. Tony se extrañó por la seriedad de su voz.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - Pregunto Tony.

\- Nadie que importe. Soló vine a decirle que quiero que se disculpe conmigo. - Dijo la señora, revelando su intención.

\- ¿Porque? - Pregunto Tony.

\- Porque usted mato a mi hijo. Si usted no hubiera creado a Ultron, mi hijo seguiría vivo, así que quiero que responda ante alguien de gobierno. - Dijo la señora, culpándolo.

\- ... - Tony se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Como pensé. Usted no es un héroe. Cree que pelea por nosotros. Solo pelea por usted mismo. - Dijo la señora, comenzando a buscar algo en su bolso. Tony se alerto por esto, deteniéndola.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpo Tony por su acción previa. La señora había encontrado lo que buscaba, una foto, y se la dio Tony bruscamente.

\- Se llamaba Charles Spencer. Ahora dime Stark, ¿quien vengara a mi hijo? - Dijo fríamente la señora, retirándose.

Después de esto, Tony vio el resto de la presentación de Pepper.

\- ¿Y?, ¿qué tal lo hice? - Pregunto Pepper

\- Ah sí, muy bien. - Dijo Tony, como si no hubiera prestado atención a lo que Pepper dijo.

\- ¿Estas bien?, pareces perdido, como si estuvieras pensando en algo. - Dijo Pepper, notando algo extraño en el.

\- No, no es nada, debo irme. Hablare luego sobre esto contigo. Adiós. - Dijo Tony mientras se despedía.

Pepper se extrañó por su comportamiento, pero no le prestó atención.

* * *

Instalación de los Avengers.

Steve se encuentra en su oficina, viendo un par de documentos que Tony le dio. ¿Razón?, búsqueda de posible y potenciales nuevos Avengers.

\- Veamos que tenemos aquí. - Dijo comenzando a leer.

\- _'Nombre: Daisy Johnson. Caucásica. Edad oscilante de 25 y 30 años. Posee la habilidad de manipular las ondas sísmicas a su antojo. Según reportes oficiales, es parte de una nueva especie de humanos, llamada Homo Sapiens Inhumanus o Inhumanos. Nombre clave: Quake.'_

\- Seria de gran ayuda para el equipo. - Dijo Steve ligeramente impresionado.

\- _'Nombre: Desconocido. Caucásico. Edad entre 30 y 35 años. Posee la habilidad de localizar a cualquier oponente. Tiene conocimiento avanzado de Muai Tai y boxeo y es lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar balas. No es sobrehumano. Nombre clave: Daredevil.'_

\- Interesante. Muy buena opción. - Dijo Steve con un poco de interés.

\- _'Nombre: Luke Cage. Color de piel negra. Edad entre 30 y 35 años. Tiene superfuerza, resistencia, durabilidad e invulnerabilidad, esta última debido a que tiene una piel muy densa. Es sobrehumano, no inhumano. Nombre clave: No tiene.'_

\- Necesitamos a otro peso pesado en el equipo. - Dijo Steve, dando su observación

\- _'Nombre: Desconocido. Color de piel desconocida. Edad entre 30 y 35. Posee la capacidad de alterar su tamaño gracias a un traje con un suministro de una sustancia desconocida. Solo se le ha visto encogerse, pero al mismo tiempo aumentar su fuerza. Nombre clave: Ant-Man.'_

\- Serviría para misiones de espionaje y sigilo. - Dijo Steve recomendandolo en dichas misiones.

\- _'Nombre: Jessica Jones. Caucásica. Edad oscilante entre los 30 y 35 años. Tiene superfuerza, resistencia, durabilidad y la capacidad de volar. Es sobrehumana, no inhumana. Nombre clave: Jewel (Temporalmente, ya no lo usa).'_

\- Fuerte candidata. - Dijo Steve.

\- _'Nombre: Bobbi Morse. Caucásica. Edad entre 30 y 35 años. Ex-agente de Shield, con grandes habilidades de trabajo encubierto, espionaje y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Nombre clave: Mockingbird.'_

 _-_ Seria una gran compañera para Natasha. - Dijo Steve.

 _\- 'Nombre: Elena Rodriguez. Morena. Edad entre los 30 y 35 años. Posee supervelocidad. Es la única información que hay sobre ella. No se sabe si es inhumana o no. Nombre clave: Desconocido.'_

\- Interesante. - Dijo Steve.

\- _'Nombre: Danny Rand. Caucásico. Edad entre los 30 y 35 años. Posee grandes habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ademas de poder invocar el puño de hierro, técnica conocida entre los habitantes de K'un-Lun y dominada por pocos. Nombre clave: Iron Fist.'_

 _-_ Muy bueno para combate cercano. _\- Dijo Steve._

 _\- 'Nombre: James. Caucásico. Edad entre los 30 y 35 años. Tiene la habilidad de controlar el fuego. Es la única información que hay sobre el. No se sabe si es inhumano. Nombre clave: Hellfire.'_

\- Algo me dice que no tiene mucha disciplina. - Dijo Steve.

- _'Nombre: Mike Peterson. Color de piel negra. Edad entre los 30 y 35 años. Posee conocimiento avanzado de armas, grandes habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y arsenal armamentista escondido. Es una especie de cyborg, producto del suero Ciempiés, mezcla de las armas Chitauri y el suero Extremis, y el proyecto Deathlok. Nombre clave: Deathlok.'_

\- Muy interesante. - Dijo Steve.

\- _'Nombre: Patricia 'Trish' Walker. Caucásica. Edad entre los 30 y 35 años. Posee un dominio excepcional de las artes marciales. Según su historial familiar, Jessica Jones es su hermana adoptiva . Nombre clave: Hellcat(Asi la llaman sus fans de radio).'_

\- Intentare mantenerlas cerca en caso de que se unan al equipo. - Dijo Steve.

\- _'Nombre: Colleen Wing. Caucasica. Edad entre los 30 y 35 años. Maestra en las artes marciales y en el uso de armas blancas. Según vídeos de heroes callejeros, trabaja junto con Iron Fist. Nombre clave: No tiene.'_

\- Perfecta para sigilo. - Dijo Steve.

\- _'Nombre: Misty Knight. Color de piel negra. Edad entre 30 y 35 años. Es parte de la policía de Harlem, con un alto dominio de las artes marciales y la investigacion. Según vídeos de heroes callejeros, trabajo junto con Luke Cage. Nombre clave: No tiene.'_

\- Seria de ayuda en la parte de la investigacion de criminales. - Dijo Steve. Momentos después, llego Tony.

\- ¿Leyendo los documentos que te di? - Pregunto Tony.

\- Si. Todos están entre mis opciones a posibles y potenciales Avengers. - Dijo Steve, mostrando interés en los posible reclutas.

\- Pues te tengo uno más. Ten. - Dijo Tony mientras le entregaba un documento.

\- Haber. - Dijo Steve, comenzando a leer.

\- _'Nombre: Desconocido. Caucásico. Edad oscilante entre 15 y 20 años. Tiene la capacidad de trepar o pegarse a cualquier superficie, además de tener superfuerza, velocidad, resistencia, durabilidad, agilidad y regeneración. También tiene un par de pulseras las cuales desprenden una sustancia desconocida que se pega a cualquier superficie. Es sobrehumano, no inhumano. Nombre clave: Spider-Man.'_

\- ¿Y?, ¿qué tal? - Pregunto Tony.

\- Interesante, pero es muy joven. - Respondió Steve, dando su único punto negativo al futuro recluta.

\- Si, pero podemos esperar un par de años y reclutarlo. - Sugirió Tony. A lo lejos, Steve alcanzo a oír un ruido. Se trataba de un televisor, y supo al instante de donde provenía.

\- Ya vuelvo. - Aviso Steve.

\- ¿A donde vas? - Pregunto Tony.

\- A hablar con Wanda. - Respondió Steve, saliendo de la oficina.

Wanda se encontraba en su habitación viendo las noticias en su televisor, específicamente la del accidente en Nigeria.

\- ' _Nos encontramos en Lagos, donde acaba de tener lugar un enfrentamiento entre Los Avengers y un grupo terrorista. Su líder, Brock Rumlow, a.k.a Crossbones, intento suicidarse con explosivo para matar al Capitán America. Afortunadamente, la explosión fue desviada, pero se llevo las vidas de unas cuantas personas que estaban cerca de la explosión, entre esas personas, se encontraban 11 wakandianos que se encontraban en conversaciones con dirigentes nigerianos. La normalmente oculta Wakanda, se pronuncio ante este hecho, principalmente su rey T'Chaka. Se desconoce si la causante, Wanda Maximoff... -_ Decía en el noticiero, pero alguien apago el televisor.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Steve mientras entraba a la habitación.

\- No muy bien. - Dijo Wanda, decaída.

\- No te sientas mal, todos cometemos errores. Yo por ejemplo, no pude notar esa bomba hasta muy tarde. Rumlow solo menciono a Bucky y volví a ser un adolescente. - Dijo Steve. Wanda le miro, y el entendió esa mirada.

\- En este trabajo tratamos de salvar a tantas personas como podemos. Eso no siempre significa a todos, pero nunca nos rendimos. Sé que te sientes culpable, pero debes superarlo. Solo así podrás crecer, tanto como heroína, como persona. - Decía Steve, intentando levantar el animo de Wanda.

\- Gracias, pero esto será difícil, porque mi error se llevó varias vidas. Me asusta que esto desencadene algo peor que Ultron. - Agradeció Wanda, pero a la vez mostró su preocupación por lo que podría pasar.

\- Lo sé, y te entiendo, pero no hay que pensar en eso ahora. - Dijo Steve.

Wanda se quedó pensando. Pero, de repente, Visión entro en la habitación a través de la pared.

\- Vis, ya hemos hablado de esto. - Dijo Wanda, regañando a Visión por el modo en que entro.

\- Lo sé, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y... - Visión intento explicarse, pero no se le vino ninguna excusa a la mente. - El Capitán Rogers tiene asuntos que atender. Usare la puerta. - Steve se resignó a irse, pero antes de levantarse, Visión hablo. - Ah, ahí visitas. - Aviso Visión.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? - Pregunto Steve.

\- El secretario Ross. - Respondió Visión.

El secretario Ross los estaba esperando en el centro de reuniones. Luego de que todos llegasen, el secretario empezó.

\- Muy bien, Avengers, los he convocado hoy aquí para hablarles sobre la seguridad mundial. Como ya sabrán, el equipo ha estado operando durante 4 años de forma independiente y sin supervisión. El mundo los está empezando a considerar amenazas, y prefieren llamarlos vigilantes, aunque aún hay quienes los llama héroes. Unos de los ejemplos de su operación independiente son New York. - Dijo el secretario. En la pantalla que estaba detrás del secretario se empezó a reproducir un vídeo del ataque Chitauri. Entonces apareció Hulk saltando entre los edificios y una de las rocas que se desprendió y le cayó encima al camarógrafo, posiblemente hiriéndolo. - Washington D.C. - Apareció un vídeo grabado desde lejos enfocando a los Helicarriers cayendo el día de la caída de Shield. - Sokovia. - Se muestra la mitad de un edificio cayendo. - Lagos. - El vídeo de la explosión cerca del edificio en Lagos.

Wanda aparto la mirada, sintiendo culpa por los incidentes en donde estuvo presente.

\- Bien, ya es suficiente. - Dijo Steve tras notar la acción de Wanda.

\- Capitán, la gente tiene miedo. Como dije con anterioridad los empiezan a considerar un peligro, pero mayormente a Wanda Maximoff. - Dijo el secretario.

\- Wanda hizo su mejor esfuerzo para intentar alejar la explosión del edificio. - Acoto Visión.

\- Si, y no pudo. El mundo ya no va a tolerar más esto, por lo cual, 117 países están en conversaciones para activar estos documentos. - Dijo Ross, colocando un libro grueso en la mesa que Wanda tomo y leyó el título.

\- Los Acuerdos de Sokovia. - Leyó Wanda en voz alta.

\- Estos dictan que ustedes ya no podrán operan sin supervisión de nadie, sino que operaran bajo la supervisión de un panel de la ONU y solo cuando dicho panel lo considere necesario. Pero no solo se limita a ustedes, también registrara a todo aquel que esté operando contra el crimen de forma independiente. Quien se oponga será considerado un prófugo de la ley. - Dijo el secretario Ross.

\- El equipo se formo para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. ¿Para ustedes no hemos hecho eso? - Pregunto Steve.

\- ¿Usted siquiera sabe donde se encuentran Thor y Banner? - Pregunto el secretario. Steve se quedo en silencio. - Le aseguro, que si se me pierden 2 bombas de 30 megatones, habrá consecuencias. - Dijo el secretario Ross con un poco de fuerza en su voz.

\- ¿Hay contingencias? - Pregunto Rhodey.

\- La ONU se reunirá en Vienna para ratificar los acuerdos. Sera mejor que se apresuren en tomar una decisión. - Dijo el secretario Ross mientras se retiraba.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. Como han podido ver, los personajes nuevos son Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Quake, Mockingbird, Slingshot, Iron Fist, Hellfire, Deathlok, Misty Knight, Colleen Wing y Hellcat. '' _Pero señor escritor, arriba dijiste 16 y aquí solo hay 12 personajes, ¿donde están los otros 4?_.'' Eso, mi querido lector, lo dejare para el capitulo 2. En cuanto a los 12 que acabo de mencionar, intentare poner unas cuantas referencias sobre sus respectivas historias. Que la fuerza los acompañe y el espíritu de la venganza los protega, hasta la próxima. **


	2. Division y reclutamiento parte 1

**Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo :D. Discúlpenme la tardanza, es que estaba ocupado con las labores del liceo y el avance en la escritura del capitulo fue lento. Bueno pues, en este capitulo no habrá mucha acción, debido a que este es mas bien un tanteo de terreno, osea, que abrirá el camino para lo que se viene. Aquí habrán muchas introducciones, unas cuantas explicaciones, y, por primera vez en lo que va de historia, descripciones :v.**

 _ **(Sonido del grillo)**_

 **Bueno, eso no tuvo el efecto que esperaba :'v. Pero no importa, porque la siguiente declaración si va a impresionarlos, música escritor.**

 ** _(Redoble de tambores)_**

 ** _(Redoble de tambores)_**

 **Habra soundtrack.**

 _ **(Aplausos)**_

 **Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por los aplausos. Pues si, decidí colocar música de fondo para que la lectura sea mas entretenida y tenga el sentimiento que quiero transmitir. Ustedes me dirán al final si les gusto :** ** _)_** **. Sin mas preámbulo,** **comencemos.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack:**

 **(Video 1:** **Sadness and Sorrow** **- **Naruto** )**

 **(Video** **2: SUSPENSE MUSIC – Sneak)** ** _  
_**

 **(Video 3:** **Daredevil - Hallway Fight (Official Soundtrack)** **)**

 **(Video 4:** **15\. Daredevil)**

 **(Video 5:** **Daredevil OST 2015 Union Allied)**

 **(Video 6:** **Everyday Life - Sword Art Online Music Extended)  
**

 **(Video 7:** **Sword Art Online - Is This Love?)**

 **(Video 8:** **Mirai Nikki Vol 3 track 5 - Battle theme)**

 **(Video 9: Background Suspense Music - Suspenseful & Dramatic Film Soundtracks "ANTICIPATION")**

 ** **(Video 10: Most Epic Music: "Strength Of Destiny" by Fired Earth Music)****

 ** **(Video 11: Track 18 - Something Dark Is Coming (Stargate Universe Unofficial Soundtrack))****

 **(Video 12:** **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever:** **"Infinite Strength" by Maria Rubel** **)**

* * *

 ** **Aviso: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Marvel Entertainment, la pelicula es propiedad de Marvel Studios, las series referenciadas son propiedad de Marvel TV.****

* * *

 _Sokovia. 2015._

 _El vehículo se movía de forma apresurada, queriendo llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible. Dentro de dicho vehículo se encontraban 3 personas, un niño, una mujer y un hombre. El niño se encontraba viendo por la ventana de auto, preguntándose qué pasaba._

 _\- Mama, Papa, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo un niño con un poco de preocupación._

 _\- Nada cielo, todo estará bien. - Dijo una mujer misteriosa, tranquilizando a su hijo._

 _\- Estamos yendo a la casa de tu abuelo Heinrich a pasar unas vacaciones. Espero que te portes bien con el abuelo. – Dijo un hombre desconocido con un poco de ánimo._

 _\- ¿Enserio? ¡Sí! Vamos a casa del abuelo. – Grito emocionado el niño. Pero su emoción duro poco, porque vio que una parte de Sokovia se estaba elevando. Su madre se dio cuenta de eso y le pregunto a su esposo._

 _\- Helmut, ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo la mujer con preocupación en su voz._

 _\- No lo sé. – Dijo Helmut, desconcertado._

 _Su hijo, mientras miraba a la ventana, vio algo que lo emociono mucho._

 _\- Mama, papa miren, es Iron Man. – Dijo el niño con emoción._

 _Helmut y su esposa miraron afuera y, en efecto, se trataba de Iron Man y, por consecuencia, los Avengers._

 _Todo estará bien entonces, ellos están peleando en la ciudad. – Dijo Helmut un poco aliviado. Justo en ese momento, llegaron a la casa de Heinrich._

 _\- Hola, ¿Cómo están hijo, Sapphire? – Pregunto un señor de edad avanzada._

 _\- Bien, gracias Sr. Heinrich. – Agradeció Sapphire con educación._

 _\- Sapphire, siempre tan educada.- Dijo Heinrich en broma. Sapphire se molestó ligeramente, pero lo dejo pasar porque sabía que ese era el estilo de broma de su suegro._

 _\- Heinrich, ven a saludar a tu abuelo. – Dijo Helmut llamando a su hijo._

 _Heinrich II atendió al llamado de su padre, y fue hacia donde se encontraban._

 _\- Hola abuelo, ¿Cómo está? – Saludo cordialmente el pequeño._

 _\- Estoy bien. Se ve que tu mama te educo bien. – Respondió Heinrich I con asombro._

 _\- Si lo hice. Oiga, ¿y si mejor pasamos ya? – Dijo Sapphire, recordando la razón por la que vinieron. Todos pasaron y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de estar. Todos menos Heinrich II que se puso a jugar con los juguetes que se trajo._

 _Mientras hablaban sintieron un temblor. Todos se extrañaron, pero no le dieron importancia. Minutos más tarde, sintieron otro y esta vez empezaron a sentirse preocupados. De repente, una roca cayó encima de la casa, por suerte nadie resulto herido. Pero lo siguiente fue peor, debido a que cayeron varias rocas, Heinrich I aprovecho para intentar proteger a su nieto y a su nuera, mientras que a Helmut le cayeron varios escombros de la casa, impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Pocos minutos más tarde, los escombros dejaron de caer._

 _\- ¡Resistan, iré por ustedes! – Grito Helmut mientras intentaba moverse entre los escombros._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _ **(**_ **Sadness and Sorrow** **- **Naruto**** _ **)**_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _Helmut consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba su familia, luego de 2 días de búsqueda, pero no le gusto lo que consiguió._

 _\- No. – Él se negaba a creer lo que veía. El dolor comenzó a inundarlo. –No. - Comenzaron a salirle lágrimas. - No. – Repitió, esta vez con la voz llorosa. - No. - Se inclinó para abrazar a su familia. - ¡NOOO! – Grito mientras se echaba a llorar junto con su difunta familia. Tanto fue su dolor, que lloro hasta que no le quedaran lagrimas, y aun asi seguía llorando. En medio de su llanto le cayo una pequeña roca en la cabeza, provocandole una herida ligeramente profunda, pero el lo ignoro. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla, haciendo que cayera una gota. Dicha gota cayo en el ojo cerrado de Sapphire, deslizándose por su rostro como si fuera una lagrima. Fuera de los escombros, Helmut diviso una sombra pasando por el lugar, corriendo desesperadamente hacia ella para que le ayudasen._

 _\- ¡OIGAN, ESTOY AQUÍ! - Grito._

 _Afortunadamente, lograron oírlo, yendo hacia donde se encontraba para rescatarlo. El le dedico una ultima mirada a su familia, una mirada de dolor, pena, melancolía y tristeza, deseándoles un feliz viaje al mas allá._

 _La gota de sangre que había caído sobre el ojo de Sapphire toco el suelo, marcando el final de su recorrido._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _ **(Parar video)**_

* * *

Presente. Cleveland.

La casa estaba vuelta un caos, todas las cosas estaban relativamente arregladas, pero eran tantas, que la casa parecía estar desordenada. En la cocina se encontraba Karpov, un antiguo coronel ruso, bebiendo agua, pero se extrañó cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de afuera. Se levantó y fue a revisar de que se trataba, abriendo una de las rejillas de su ventana, para ver que se trataba de alguien que había golpeado su auto con el suyo. El vehículo parecía no tener muchos daños, quizás porque no había sido fuerte el golpe. Entonces, la persona del otro auto noto que alguien lo veía, volteando hacia donde sentía la mirada. El cerro rápidamente la rejilla de la ventana, pero el sujeto de afuera ya se había dado cuenta. El sujeto se acercó, viendo si había alguien.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Pregunto el sujeto misterioso, con curiosidad.

\- Me monte a la acera. ¿Si quieres podemos arreglarlo entre nosotros? Pero si quieres llamar a los policías, por mí no hay problema. – Dijo el sujeto, dando una sugerencia para resolver el problema. Mientras él decía esto, el Ex Genera Karpov puso su mirada sobre un arma pequeña que se encontraba sobre una montaña de periódicos bien acomodados, pero declino a usarla cuando hoyo la palabra policías.

\- No, sin policías. – Dijo el Ex coronel, para después acercarse a la puerta. Karpov empezó a abrir cada una de las cerraduras que tenía su puerta para dejar pasar al sujeto y arreglar el problema entre ellos. Sin embargo, tan solo abrió la puerta, el sujeto se abalanzo sobre él, dándole un golpe que lo desmayo.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 _ **(SUSPENSE MUSIC – Sneak )(Léanlo lentamente)**_

El sujeto misterioso se encontraba rompiendo una pared. Dentro de dicha pared, encontró una caja, la cual deposito en la mesa cercana. De esta, saco un par de documentos y una foto del coronel cuando era joven.

\- No ha cambiado en nada, Coronel, felicidades. – Dijo el sujeto misterioso. Entre los documentos que saco de la caja se encontraba un libro delgado de color rojo con una estrella de color negro en el centro. Él lo tomo y lo sostuvo en sus manos el resto de interrogatorio.

\- Informe de misión, diciembre 16 de 1991. – Pidió el sujeto de forma fría.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto Karpov, ignorando la pregunta que le hizo el sujeto. Este estaba colgado de cabeza sobre un fregadero con la llave abierta y la tubería cerrada, haciendo que se llene de agua.

\- Mi nombre es Zemo. – Dijo Zemo con frialdad, revelando su nombre ante el coronel. – Voy a repetir mi pregunta, informe de misión, diciembre 16, del '91. – Dijo Zemo con amenaza. Todavía tenía el libro en manos.

\- ¿Cómo dio conmigo? – Pregunto el coronel, desviando la pregunta nuevamente. El agua estaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

\- Cuando Shield cayo, Black Widow saco a la luz todos sus secretos, con los de Hydra incluidos. Eran muchas páginas. Muchas de ella encriptadas. Nada fácil de descifrar. Pero tengo experiencia... y paciencia... Un hombre hará lo que sea con esas virtudes. – Dijo Zemo, revelando como sabe quién es él.

\- ¿Qué quiere? – Pregunto el coronel.

\- Informe de misión, diciembre 16, del '91. – Pidió Zemo nuevamente.

\- Vete…al…infierno. – Dijo Karpov, negándose a dar la información. El agua ya le había llegado hasta la frente. Zemo, igual de calmado como llego, fue hacia él, se apoyó en el borde de fregadero y cerro la llave. Karpov estaba nervioso.

\- Hydra merece su lugar en el montón de cenizas. Eso quiere decir que no me importa que mueras, y morirías solo por…orgullo. Si no me dices lo que quiero, tendré que utilizar este libro y otros métodos más sangrientos para conseguir mi objetivo. No estoy ansioso por efectuar dichos métodos, así que volveré a preguntar: informe de misión, diciembre 16, 1991. – Dijo Zemo de forma fría. El coronel se quedó callado, por lo cual Zemo abrió la llave para que el fregadero se termine de llenar.

\- Hail Hydra. – Fueron las últimas palabras de Karpov, bajando la cabeza, empezando a agonizar por la falta de aire. Zemo se retiró con el libro.

* * *

Instalación de los Avengers.

Luego de que el secretario Ross les dijera a los Avengers sobre los Acuerdos de Sokovia, todos fueron a una sala cercana al salón de reuniones para debatir dichos acuerdos.

\- El secretario Ross tiene una Medalla de Honor del Congreso, que una más de las que tú tienes. – Dijo Rhodey. Él se encontraba discutiendo con Sam. Steve estaba leyendo los acuerdos. Tony se encontraba recostado en el sillón con una expresión de fastidio.

\- Supongamos que estamos de acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que nos empiecen a perseguir como una banda de delincuentes? A nosotros y a los vigilantes callejeros. – Dijo Sam, reprochando la idea de los acuerdos y dando un ejemplo de lo que pasaría.

\- Lo filmaran 117 países, Sam, y aun así dices que podemos manejarlo. - Dijo Rhodey.

\- ¿Todavía quieres servir a 2 lados? – Le reprocho Sam.

\- Yo tengo una ecuación. – Sugirió Visión.

\- Oh, esto aclarara las cosas. – Dijo Sam, prestando atención.

\- 8 Años después de que el Sr. Stark revelara que es Iron Man, el número de personas sobrehumanas creció de forma exponencial. En el mismo periodo, las amenazas capaces de destruir el mundo han crecido en igual magnitud. – Dijo Visión.

\- ¿Dices que es nuestra culpa? – Pregunto Steve.

\- Digo que puede haber una casualidad. – Visión tomo una pausa. – Nuestra fuerza invita a ser desafiada. Los desafíos causan conflictos. Los conflictos….causan catástrofes. Supervisión…..la supervisión no es una idea que deba ser desechada. – Dijo Visión, terminando de exponer su punto.

\- Bum. – Dijo Rhodey, volteando a ver a Sam.

\- Tony, veo que hoy no estás tan bocón. – Dijo Natasha con un poco de curiosidad, notando la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

\- Es que ya tomo una decisión. – Dijo Steve.

-Qué bien me conocen chicos. –Dijo Tony con sarcasmo. – Solo estoy lidiando con una jaqueca electromagnética. – Dijo Tony, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

– Es eso Cap. solo dolor. Malestar. ¿Quién deja restos de café en la trituradora? – Pregunto Tony mientras agarraba una tasa. Posteriormente, se acercó a un mesón cercano y lleno dicha tasa con agua. Luego agarro una pastilla para después bebérsela. - ¿Acaso le doy alojamiento y desayuno a una banda motociclista? – Dijo Tony con un poco de frustración. Al mismo tiempo, coloco su teléfono en una cesta cercana y presiono la imagen que tenía puesta. La imagen era de un chico joven, de alrededor de 25 o 26 años de tez negra.

– Oh, apropósito, él es Charles Spencer. Gran muchacho. Se graduó en ingeniería informática con notas de 3,6 sobre 4. Intel le había aceptado una solicitud de trabajo, para después empezar en otoño. Pero, el decidió tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones para ganar experiencia, antes de atornillarse en un escritorio. Quizás servicio comunitario. No quiso ir a Las Vegas o a Fort Lauderdale, donde yo hubiera ido. No quiso ir Paris o a Amsterdam, que sería divertido. Decidió pasar todo su verano edificando casas para los pobres. Donde creen que lo hizo. En Sokovia. – Dijo Tony, con fuerza al final. Después de oír eso, todos los que estuvieron en la batalla de Sokovia sintieron culpa. – Quizás quería hacer una diferencia, no lo sabemos, le tiramos un edificio encima con un estilo bastante heroico. –Continuo Tony. Acto seguido, se tomó la pastilla que había agarrado con anterioridad, haciéndola pasar con un sorbo de agua. Después se alejó del mesón.

– No necesito tomar tiempo para decidir. – Dijo. – ¡Necesitamos control! Sea cual sea el método, yo entro. Si no lo hacemos actuaremos sin control y no seremos mejores que los malos. – Termino de decir Tony.

\- Tony, si alguien muere a tu cargo, no debes rendirte. – Dijo Steve.

\- ¿Quién dijo que se rendía? – Pregunto Tony.

\- Lo haremos si no nos responsabilizamos por nuestro. Solo nos están transfiriendo la culpa con este documento. – Agrego Steve.

\- Perdón Steve, pero eso es peligrosamente arrogante. Estamos hablando de La Organización de las Naciones Unidas. – Dijo Rhodey. Steve puso una expresión de fastidio, dando a entender que para él, Rhodey no entendió su punto. – No estamos hablando del Consejo de Seguridad Mundial, o de Shield o de Hydra. - Termino de decir Rhodey.

\- Si, pero tienen motivaciones personales, y esas motivaciones cambian. – Dijo Steve en respuesta a eso.

\- Y eso es bueno. Eso me trajo hasta aquí cuando me di cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran mis armas en manos equivocadas. Simplemente cerré y deje de producirlas. – Dijo Tony recordando cuando cerró la división armamentista de Stark Industries.

\- Eso paso porque así los decidiste Tony. Firmar esto es conceder nuestro derecho a elegir. - Respondió Steve. - ¿Y si nos mandan aun lugar al que no queremos ir? ¿O si queremos ir a un lugar y ellos no nos dejan? Puede que no seamos perfectos, pero nuestras manos siguen siendo las más seguras. – Finalizo Steve.

\- Si no firmamos ahora, nos obligaran a hacerlo más adelante, y no será bonito, eso lo pueden asegurar. – Dijo Tony.

\- Dices que vendrán por mí. – Dijo Wanda.

\- Te protegeremos. – Le respondió Visión.

\- Tal vez Tony tenga razón. – Dijo Natasha. Esto sorprendió y confundió enormemente a Steve, Tony y Sam. – Si tenemos una mano al volante, podemos girar. Si nos la quitan… - Iba a decir Natasha pero no pudo terminar.

\- ¿No eres la mujer que le dijo al gobierno que se jodieran hace unos años? – Le preguntó Sam.

\- Solo estoy… explorando el terreno. Cometimos errores muy públicos. Tenemos que recuperar su confianza. – Respondió Natasha. Steve se quedó pensativo ante esto.

\- Haber, haber, haber. ¿Estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo conmigo o escuche mal? – Pregunto Tony, incrédulo.

\- Oh me quiero retractar. – Amenazo Natasha.

\- No, no, no. Sin retractarse. Sin precedentes. - Dijo Tony evitando que Natasha se retractase. – Bueno, caso cerrado, yo gane. – Dijo Tony, dando por finalizado el debate. Mientras decía eso, Steve recibió un mensaje.

\- ' _Falleció mientras dormía.' –_ Decía el mensaje. Steve sintió una punzada en el estómago.

\- Debo irme. – Dijo Steve mientras dejaba los acuerdos en la mesa y salió de la sala. En un lugar cerca de allí, después de bajar unas escaleras, Steve se cubrió los ojos con la mano, dando a entender que estaba llorando.

* * *

Lejos de allí. Instalación de los Avengers.

En una sala secreta lejos de donde los Avengers discutían el asunto de los Acuerdos de Sokovia, estaba Nick Fury y María Hill hablando acerca de los acuerdos.

\- Esto es malo. El equipo está empezando a fracturarse. – Dijo María con preocupación.

\- Sí. No pensé que sucediera tan rápido. – Dijo Nick.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?, ¿firmamos los acuerdos? – Pregunto María.

\- Yo no lo hare. – Respondió Nick.

\- ¿Por qué? Seras visto como un criminal. – Le dijo María.

\- Porque perjudicaría a Barton y a los inhumanos que conozco que no quieren que sus secretos salgan a la luz. – Respondió Nick.

\- Yo los firmare. Quiero rendir cuentas por las vidas que nos hemos llevado de forma accidental. – Dijo María.

\- ¿Sabes que eventualmente vamos a pelear en bandos separados cierto? – Pregunto Nick.

\- Así tenga que pelear contra ti, lo hare. – Dijo María con convicción.

\- Entonces es un adiós. – Dijo Nick.

\- Sí. Adiós Nick, cuídate. – Se despidió María.

\- Tu igual. – Dijo Nick. Él se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar, dejando a María sola.

* * *

Hell's Kitchen. 3 días para la reunión en Viena.

\- Fiu, sí que fue un largo día de trabajo ¿Cierto? – Dijo una persona misteriosa. Dicha persona era de estatura media-baja, ojos oscuros, de cabello rubio y caucásico.

\- Y que lo digas. – Respondió su compañero. Era alguien de estatura alta, ojos de color azul celeste, cabello negro y caucásico. Llevaba puesto un par de lentes redondos de color rojo y sostenía un bastón para invidentes, dando a entender que se trataba de alguien ciego.

\- Y eso que tienen mucho más trabajo para mañana. – Dijo una chica. Era de estatura media, de ojos color azul celeste, cabello rubio y caucásica.

Todos se encontraban echándose unos tragos después de un largo y arduo día de trabajo. Pero uno de ellos no se encontraba tan alegre, a diferencia de los otros 2.

\- Oye Matt, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto la rubia a su compañero.

\- Cierto, pareces un zombie con esa expresión que tienes, incluso durante el trabajo la tenías. – Afirmo su compañero de despacho.

\- Estoy bien, Foggy, Karen. Solo estaba pensando. – Respondió Matt.

\- ¿Estabas pensando en la chica griega? ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Pregunto Karen.

\- Elektra. – Respondió Foggy. Matt se entristeció un poco al escuchar ese nombre, cosa que Foggy noto. – Oye, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no podremos ayudarte si no nos dices. – Dijo Foggy, intentando convencer a Matt de contarle a él y a Karen que paso para intentar levantarle el ánimo.

\- Foggy tiene razón. Si no nos dices, no podemos ayudarte. – Dijo Karen.

Matt parecía estárselo pensando. Por un lado, si se los decía, podría tener el apoyo de sus amigos para que le levantaran el ánimo. Pero por el otro, podrían regáñanle debido a lo que había hecho. A final, decidió arriesgarse y contarles.

\- Bien. Les contare. – Dijo Matt.

* * *

 _Flashback. Unos meses antes._

 _ **(Daredevil - Hallway Fight (Official Soundtrack))**_

 _La azotea se encontraba en silencio. Todos los presentes estaban listos para la pelea que se avecinaba. De un lado, se encontraban muchas personas, todas vestidas con uniformes de color negro y una camisa roja por dentro de dichos uniformes. Todos pertenecían al grupo de guerreros llamados La Mano. Del otro lado, se encontraban 2 personas, el vigilante conocido como Daredevil y Elektra Natchios. Daredevil vestía un traje de color rojo con unos pocos vestigios de negro. Llevaba una máscara de color rojo que tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Debajo de la máscara se encontraba Matt Murdock. Elektra, en cambio, vestía un uniforme similar al de sus contrincantes. Ella llevaba una bandana que le cubrió medio rostro._

 _Todos se encontraban armados, muchos con diversas armas blancas, otros con arcos. Los otros 2 estaban armados de, en el caso de Matt, iba armado con simple bastón corto, mientras que Elektra llevaba unos sais como armas._

 _Entonces, los 2 se abalanzaron contra sus contrincantes. Los arqueros empezaron a disparar sus flechas, en un intento por acertarles una a sus enemigos. Matt y Elektra consiguieron esquivar unas cuantas, pero antes de que los alcanzaran, alguien detuvo el ataque._

 _\- Deténganse. – Ordeno alguien en japonés. Matt y Elektra se voltearon para poder ver quien había emitido la orden. Detrás de ellos se encontraba otro grupo de guerreros de La Mano, liderados por Nobu._

 _\- Nadie…Escapa del destino. – Dijo, avanzando hacia Matt y Elektra. Ambos le imitaron. Nobu comenzó a darle vuelta a su cadena puntada._

 _\- Tú no puedes matarnos. Tú… no tienes la voluntad. – Dijo Nobu, abalanzándose contra sus oponentes. Intento darles un tajo a los 2, pero ellos lograron esquivarlo. Matt aprovecho para golpear a Nobu con su bastón, enviándolo hacia Elektra. Nobu no tardó en reaccionar y la pateo, tirándola al suelo. Los guerreros aprovecharon para ir contra Elektra, dejando a Matt y a Nobu peleando solos. Nobu lanzaba tajos a diestra y siniestra, intentando acertar alguno, pero Matt los esquivaba siempre con su bastón o con saltos acrobáticos. Nobu lanzo otro corte pero Matt logro evitarlo gracias a su bastón, acercándose lo suficiente para empezar una pelea a puño limpio._

 _Elektra continuaba peleando con los guerreros, pateando a uno de ellos para mandarlo al suelo. Esto le dejo desprevenida, lo cual aprovecho uno de sus oponentes para intentar retenerla y que uno de sus compañeros la matara. Elektra logro evitar que su enemigo la matase dándole una patada, soltándose del agarre de su captor y matándolo enterrándole un sai en el estómago. Matt y Nobu seguían peleando. Elektra peleaba ahora con 2 guerreros que se abalanzaron contra ella, logrando derribarla e intentando retenerla en el suelo. Ella se levantó e intento zafarse del agarre de sus enemigos dando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante._

 _Nobu seguía intentando acertarle un tajo a Matt, pero este siempre se defendía con su bastón de los ataques. Matt le dio una patada que hizo que Nobu soltara su cadena._

 _Elektra se había librado de los enemigos y mato a uno con uno de sus sais, le dio una patada giratoria a otro de los guerreros, y se dirigió hacia el último. Este trato de defenderse, pero Elektra logro someterlo y le enterró un sai en el ojo, matándolo. La pelea de Nobu y Matt seguía, con Matt a la delantera. Matt le dio una patada que tumbo a Nobu, mientras que Elektra se abalanzaba contra él. Uno de los guerreros fue a atacar a Matt. Nobu consiguió librarse de Elektra, mandándola con otro de los guerreros que faltaban. Elektra había soltado uno de sus sais al caer._

 _Nobu fue a pelear con Matt a puño limpio, logrando acertarle un par de golpes. Matt le dio una patada giratoria a Nobu, dejándolo ligeramente aturdido. Elektra aprovecho para tomar carrera y darle un rodillazo a Nobu. Matt le dio otra tanda de golpes y Elektra también. Entonces Matt le dio una patada acrobática a Nobu, dejándolo ligeramente aturdido nuevamente. Ambos se levantaron lentamente, ante la mirada expectante de los guerreros que quedaban._

 _\- Ah…..ah…..ah….Estas acabado Nobu…. Ah….ah…ah….Te iras de aquí…..Y dejara mi ciudad tranquila. – Dijo_ _Matt entre jadeos._

\- _¿Tu ciudad?_ _No le pertenece a nadie. En la ciudad…tú no tienes valor. – Dijo Nobu abalanzándose sobre Matt y Elektra. Ello intentaron acertarle un golpe, pero Nobu los repelía muy rápido. En un movimiento rápido, Nobu le dio una patada acrobática a los 2. Elektra logro darle una patada y Matt aprovecho para agarrarlo, pero Nobu dio un giro sobre él y le dio una patada que lo tiro al suelo._

 _Elektra intento acuchillarlo su sai, pero al no poder hacerlo, le dio una patada acrobática e intento atacarlo, pero Nobu la tiro al suelo y le dio un par de golpes que la dejaron aturdida._

 _Matt intento golpearle, pero Nobu lo esquivo, le dio un golpe y 2 patadas de una forma muy ágil, dejándolo aturdido. Nobu aprovecho para darle un izquierdazo tan fuerte, que el casco de Matt salió volando e hizo que Matt girara sobre sí. Nobu se alejó un poco, agarro uno de los sais de Elektra que se encontraba en el suelo y se devolvió hacia donde se encontraba Matt. Este se levantó lentamente. Tenía un camino de sangre corriéndole por el lado derecho de la cara. Nobu le dio un rodillazo, y lo tomo del cuello. Los guerreros estaban expectantes. Nobu se preparó para matar a Matt. Elektra se levantó, se quitó la banda que le cubría la mitad de su rostro, y en un intento de salvar a Matt, se sacrificó, deteniendo a Nobu, y este le apuñalo con el sai. Matt estaba atónito, Nobu se encontraba confundido. En un último esfuerzo para detener a Nobu, Elektra le golpeo, tumbándolo. Matt tomo a Elektra, y la coloco en el suelo, dándole su último adiós. Nobu se levantó, dejo el sai en el suelo y se dispuso a marcharse._

 _ **(15. Daredevil)**_

 _\- Mátenlo. – ordeno Nobu en japonés a sus hombres que mataran a Matt. Ellos obedecieron, yendo hacia él. Matt, furioso y con deseos de venganza, se levantó y fue en dirección de sus enemigos. Los retuvo un poco, y cuando estaba por acabar con uno de ellos, este cayó al suelo, siendo precedido por el sonido de un disparo. El guerrero que se encontraba atrás cayó al mismo tiempo, a causa de otro disparo._

 _Matt volteo para ver quien había disparado. Se trataba de Frank Castle, conocido entre los criminales como The Punisher. Vestía una camisa negra con un chaleco antibalas con una calavera blanca pintada en todo el torso, con la parte superior izquierda de dicha calavera un poco despintada, además de llevar puesta una chaqueta negra larga con el cierre abierto. Tenía un par de cicatrices por toda la cara, indicativo de peleas previas con delincuentes y con Matt. Este se encontraba en un tejado lejano, disparándole a los guerreros con un francotirador. Matt siguió su camino hacia Nobu. Detrás de él, uno de los últimos guerreros con vida se levantó y trato de golpear a Matt, pero fue detenido de un balazo en la cabeza._

 _En la calle, lejos de donde Matt se encontraba, había una multitud de gente viendo hacia donde se encontraba Frank. Luego del último disparo efectuado, todos se agacharon, en un intento de protegerse, sin saber que este disparaba a otro lado. Los policías se pusieron en posición defensiva y apuntaron sus armas hacia él. Entre la multitud se encontraban Karen y Foggy. Karen se levantó lentamente, asombrada porque sabía de quien se trataba._

 _Matt estaba peleando con Nobu, quitándole cualquier posibilidad de ataque. Un guerrero que seguía con vida se levantó, pero Frank le acertó un disparo, matándolo. Ya no quedaban más guerreros. Frank bajo su arma y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, señalándole a Matt que acabe con Nobu. Matt daba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, sin darle oportunidad a Nobu. La patada que le propino fue tan fuerte, que dejo a Nobu muy aturdido. Matt aprovecho para tomar su bastón, pegarle con él, enredarlo en la cuerda y, tras un pequeño rodillazo, lanzarlo de tejado._

 _El bastón se soltó en medio de su caída, regresando con su otra mitad._

 _ **(Daredevil OST 2015 Union Allied)(Leer muy lentamente)**_

 _\- Ah…..Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah. – Matt jadeaba de forma cansada y rápida. Karen miraba hacia donde se encontraba Frank con un poco de asombro. Ella sabía que se encontraba ahí porque estaba ayudando a Matt en su pelea contra La Mano._

 _\- Frank. – Dijo Karen con asombro. Foggy se confundió y se sorprendió al enterarse que ella sabía quién era ese sujeto._

 _\- Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah. – Matt aun jadeaba luego del esfuerzo que había puesto en derrotar a Nobu. En medio de los jadeos, volteo hacia donde Frank se encontraba._

 _\- Nos vemos alrededor, rojo. – Dijo Frank, dándose la vuelta y retirándose. Matt asintió, esperando poder encontrarse de nuevo con Frank._

 _Matt fue hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Elektra, se quedó mirándola con tristeza durante unos segundos, para después tirar su bastón hacia un lado, se agacho y tomo la mano de Elektra, lamentándose su muerte._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

* * *

\- Eso fue lo que paso. – Termino de contar Matt.

Foggy y Karen quedaron sin palabras, puesto que ninguno sabía cómo, por ahora, podían consolar a su amigo luego de una perdida tan significativa.

\- Matt, siento tu perdida. – Dijo Karen mientras se lamentaba junto con su amigo. Puede que no haya conocido a Elektra, pero sabía que debía consolar de alguna forma a Matt por los momentos.

Foggy, por su parte, se encontraba pensativo, como si estuviera intentando resolver un acertijo.

\- ¿Qué paso con Nobu? – Pregunto Foggy.

\- Por mí, está muerto. – Respondió Matt.

\- ¿Y si no lo está? – Pregunto Karen con preocupación.

\- Lo enfrentare. Hasta entonces, no volveré a ser Daredevil por ahora. – Respondió Matt, revelando que ha abandonado el manto de Daredevil por un tiempo.

* * *

Granja Barton.

 **(Everyday Life - Sword Art Online Music Extended)**

El sonido de las flechas siendo tensadas en el arco y golpeando el blanco inundo el taller donde previamente había silencio. Las flechas volaban alrededor de la habitación como si fuesen destellos fugaces. El responsable de disparar dichas flechas es Clint Barton, Ex- Avenger, especializado en el uso del arco y la flecha, poseedor de la mejor puntería del mundo. Este estaba concentrado en el entrenamiento que estaba realizando, disparándole a diversos blancos, tales como blancos móviles, estáticos, trucado, entre otros. Así continuo durante la mayor parte del día, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa, Laura Barton.

\- Cariño, ya es hora de la cena. – Aviso Laura. Ella había entrado al granero con su hijo menor, Nathaniel Pietro Barton, en su regazo.

\- Ok, gracias. – Agradeció Clint. Él se dirigió hacia su esposa, más específicamente hacia Nathaniel.

\- ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? – Dijo Clint, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su hijo. Este se divertía bastante, reía sin parar. Laura miraba con felicidad en su rostro.

\- ¿Parece que estabas muy concentrado en tu entrenamiento? – Dijo Laura, viendo la cantidad de flechas que Clint había disparado. Todas habían dado en el centro de los blancos.

\- Sí. Lo hago por si acaso sucede algo y me necesitan. Además, un año sin entrenar pega fuerte al momento de estar en el campo. – Dijo Clint.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Nunca se sabes cuándo deberás volver al campo. – Respondió Laura. – Bueno, vayamos a comer, que la comida se enfría. – Dijo Laura. En la cocina se encontraban sus otros hijos, Cooper Barton, el mayor, y Lila Barton, la hija del medio. Estos se alegraron al ver a sus padres y su pequeño hermano llegar.

\- ¡Mama, Papa! – Gritaron emocionados los niños. Ellos corrieron hacia sus padres. Lila fue con Clint y Cooper con Laura y Nathaniel.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento papa? – Pregunto Lila a su padre. Este se alegró de que su hija le preguntara.

\- Estuvo intenso. Logre acertar muchas flechas. – Respondió Clint. Los ojos de Lila brillaron con emoción al escuchar eso.

\- Wow. ¿Podrías mostrarme?, por favor, por favor, por favor. – Suplico Lila.

\- Claro que te lo mostrara, pero primero, hay que comer. Luego, papa hará una demostración para toda la familia. – Dijo Laura. Los niños se emocionaron bastante.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritaron los niños con emoción. Luego de comer, todos fueron al taller para ver la demostración de arquería de Clint.

* * *

Hell's Kitchen.

Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar, depositando varias llamadas para que les ofrecieran servicio del otro lado. Cerca de allí, se encontraba una chica de estatura media, cabello negro, tez blanca, de ojos tan oscuros como la noche y una mirada seria que la caracterizo desde el incidente. Vestía una camisa morada, con una chaqueta de cuero color negro cerrada encima, jeans, una bufanda color gris alrededor del cuello y guantes negros sin dedos. Se trataba de Jessica Jones, heroína durante sus tiempos libres y detective privada en otros momento. Su agencia privada lleva por nombre Alias Investigation. Ella se había vuelto muy famosa luego de resolver el caso del controlador de mentes Kilgrave. Ella contestaba algunas de las llamadas, recibiendo los casos que le proponían y dejándolos para más adelante, anotándolos en una agenda.

\- 'No podría adelantar mi caso.' – Decía una voz femenina desde el otro lado.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo. La agenda está casi llena y solo quedaba el espacio que le asigne a su caso. –Se disculpó Jessica.

\- 'Bueno, será para entonces, gracias por atenderme de todas maneras.' – Dijo la señora, colgando. Jessica puso una expresión de fastidio luego de esto, mostrando lo aburrido que era tener que anotar los casos de la gente, pero tenía que, así se ganaba su dinero. Jessica fue hacia donde se encontraba depositado su teléfono, marco un número y se puso a llamar.

\- Vamos, vamos, contesta. – Decía Jessica con un poco de apuro. Pasaron un par de minutos para que la otra persona contestara.

\- 'Hola Jessica. ¿Cómo estás?' – Saludo la persona del otro lado. Dicha persona es Patricia Walker, o como la conocen su amigos y familiares, Trish.

\- Hola Trish, estoy bien. Oye, ¿terminaste la trasmisión de hoy? – Pregunto Jessica.

\- 'Si, ¿Por qué?' – Dijo Trish.

\- Es que me preguntaba si querías ir a algún bar a charlar mientras nos echamos unos tragos. – Dijo Jessica, revelando la intención de su llamada. Trish lo pensó durante unos segundos.

\- 'Claro, porque no '. – Respondió Trish.

\- Bien, espérame en la plaza, ya voy. – Dijo Jessica. Esta se alisto para salir, tomo su dinero, su teléfono y salió, ansiosa por pasar un buen rato con su mejor amiga y hermana adoptiva.

* * *

New York.

Ese día, las calles de New York estaban muy ajetreadas, como si todo el mundo estuviera apurado por realizar sus actividades diarias. Entre el montón de gente que se encontraba allí, había alguien que destacaba entre los demás, debido a la corta, pero impresionante historia que la precedía. Dicha persona era Elena Rodríguez, una inhumana con la capacidad de moverse a una gran velocidad, pero con una desventaja, la cual es que llega tan lejos como le dure una pulsación, además de ser una agente de refuerzo de Shield. Ella se encontraba paseando por la cuidad, pero no avanzaba tan rápido como quería, debido a la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en ese lugar.

\- Vamos, muévanse rápido. – Dijo Elena con apuro. A pesar de ser muy veloz, no podía hacer nada si quedaba atascada entre una multitud. Así estuvo durante bastante rato, hasta que diviso a lo lejos un callejón.

\- Bien, no estaré aquí ni un minuto más. Llegare allí y tomare ese camino. – Dijo Elena ya cansada de avanzar tan lento. Tan solo llego hasta la entrada del callejón aprovecho para adentrarse en él. Ya en el callejón, ella pudo caminar medianamente rápido.

Mientras caminaba, sintió que alguien o algo la estaba siguiendo, así que volteo para ver de qué se trataba, pero no vio a nadie. Decidió no prestarle atención al asunto, pero se puso alerta mientras caminaba. De repente, alguien la tomo de las manos y la pego de la pared mientras le apuntaba con una pistola.

\- Dime dónde tienes el teléfono, y te prometo que no te hare daño. – Dijo el ladrón con malicia. Elena se encontraba calmada, como si no le importará lo que estaba pasando.

\- Esta en mi bolsillo. – Dijo Elena con calma. El ladrón aprovecho y reviso su bolsillo, agarrando su teléfono y guardándolo en una mochila con más cosas robadas.

\- Gracias por su cooperación, señorita. – Dijo el ladrón para luego huir. Elena lo veía con una cara de fastidio, demostrando que no era la primera vez que le robaban luego de obtener sus poderes.

\- Bueno, a recuperar mi teléfono. – Dijo Elena. Ella empezó a correr, pero había algo raro a su alrededor, nada se movía, solo ella. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba estático. Ella alcanzo rápidamente al ladrón y le quito su mochila, buscando su teléfono. Cuando lo encontró, dejo la mochila tal como estaba y se la puso al sujeto, regresando al lugar donde comenzó. El ladrón simplemente siguió corriendo, sin percatarse que le habían quitado algo.

\- Jeje, tonto. – Dijo Elena con burla, siguiendo su camino.

 **(Parar video)**

* * *

Burgenland. Austria.

\- ¿A dónde va, señor Zemo? – Pregunto una de las mucamas del hotel en austriaco.

\- Voy a Vienna a tratar algunos asuntos y luego regreso. No le den mi habitación a nadie por favor. – Dijo Zemo en el mismo idioma.

\- Entendido señor Zemo. – Respondieron las mucamas. Zemo se dispuso a salir del hotel y tomar un taxi.

\- Hacia la terminal de pasajeros por favor – Dijo Zemo.

\- Por supuesto. Serían unos 50 Euros. – Dijo el taxista.

Durante el camino, Zemo se encontraba pensando en los siguientes pasos de su plan, verificando que ningún detalle estuviera fuera de su lugar. Una vez que termino de verificar su plan, se la vino a la mente un recuerdo.

* * *

 _Flashback._ _Sokovia._

 _ **(Sword Art Online - Is This Love?)(Leer lentamente)**_

 _Era un día lluvioso en Sokovia, uno de esos días en los que era mejor quedarse en casa y esperar a que se calmara la lluvia. En una de esas casas se encontraban 2 personas, Helmut Zemo, un soldado del ejército Sokoviano, y su hijo Heinrich Zemo II. La esposa de Zemo, Sapphire, estaba en el trabajo._

 _\- ¡Heinrich, hora de comer! – Dijo Zemo llamando a su hijo para que bajara a comer._

 _\- Voy Papa. – Respondió Heinrich. El joven fue primero a lavarse las manos para después ir al comedor, sentarse y prepararse para comer._

 _\- Buen provecho Papa. – Dijo Heinrich II._

 _\- Igualmente hijo. – Respondió Zemo._

 _Luego de comer, los 2 lavaron sus platos y fueron a disfrutar de una partida de Battlefield donde, luego de unas arduas batallas, su equipo resulto vencedor._

 _\- Wow, papa eso fue increíble. – Dijo Heinrich II con emoción._

 _\- No tanto como tú con la sniper o el arco y flecha. – Dijo Zemo, alagando a su hijo por su habilidad con dichas armas en el juego._

* * *

Zemo adquirió luego del recuerdo una expresión nostálgica, pero también de dolor, puesto que estaba rememorando uno de los recuerdos más preciados que compartió con su hijo.

\- _(Espérame Heinrich. Ya voy) –_ Pensó Zemo.

Él quería seguir recordando momentos de su pasado antes de que ocurriera la tragedia de aquel día, buscando revivir los momentos felices que jamás van a volver. Recuerdo tras recuerdo, sea con su padre, Sapphire o Heinrich, el sentimiento siempre eran los mismos, nostalgia, dolor, arrepentimiento; eran las emociones que sentía Zemo por cada recuerdo.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 **(Parar video)**

El camino hacia la terminar fue largo, debido la gran cantidad de tráfico que había en el camino. Pasado el tráfico, el resto del camino fue rápido. Zemo no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba distraído en sus pensamientos.

\- Señor, ya hemos llegado. – Dijo el taxista, sacando de su trance a Zemo.

\- Ah lo siento, me quede pesando. Aquí están los 50 Euros. – Dijo Zemo, pagando el taxi.

\- _(Ya falta poco para que mi plan empiece)_ – Pensó Zemo, listo para empezar con su plan.

* * *

Prisión de Seagate. 2 días para la reunión en Vienna.

Había demasiadas voces en el comedor, algunas de las conversaciones eran amenas, otras eran a gritos, algunas eran peleas. Pero un lugar en una esquina del comedor destacaba de entre los demás por estar en completo silencio, casi sepulcral, con una sola persona sentada, comiendo tranquilamente y sin intenciones de querer salir de su sitio de confort. Dicha persona tenia puesta un par de audífonos con los cuales escuchaba música tranquilamente mientras comía. Era de estatura alta, estaba en forma, tez negra, calvo, de ojos color café oscuro. Vestía un overol naranja típico de prisión, con una franela sin mangas por debajo.

Mientras comía, 2 personas se le acercaron.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Es el defensor de Harlem. – Dijo uno de los tipos que se le acerco con malicia. Este llevaba un arma blanca escondida.

\- ¿Por qué se supone que estas aquí? Acaso las personas se hartaron de los héroes. – Dijo su compañero. Este llevaba un bate. Al ver que él no les prestaba atención, comenzaron a enojarse.

\- Oye que acaso no nos escuchas. – Dijo uno de los sujetos. Este, de la rabia, decidió golpearlo con su bate, haciendo que dicho bate se rompiera. La persona que había sido golpeada se levantó y los miro con una expresión de fastidio. El golpeo al sujeto que lo había golpeado, mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás, chocando con la primera mesa que encontró en su camino. Ante esto, su compañero saco su cuchillo e intento acuchillarlo, pero en vez de eso, el cuchillo se dobló tan solo tuvo contacto con el sujeto, el cual volvió a mostrar una expresión fastidiada y lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo noqueado.

\- Una cosa más, me llamo Luke Cage. – Dijo, revelando su nombre. Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo, sabiendo que se deben pensar 2 veces antes de buscarle pelea a Luke gracias a esa demostración.

Luke dejo su bandeja terminada en el mostrador de la cocina, tomo sus audífonos y su MP3 y se dispuso a ir de regreso a su celda. En su camino de regreso, vio a un grupo de personas hablando los cuales llamaron su atención.

\- Oigan, ¿de qué están hablando? – Pregunto Luke con curiosidad.

\- Estamos hablando sobre un caso de secuestro que sucedió aquí, en esta prisión. – Dijo uno de los sujetos.

\- ¿Secuestro? –Pregunto Luke.

\- Sí. Nosotros no sabemos mucho, pero dicen que aquí hubo un sujeto que estuvo involucrado en los eventos relacionados con extrañas explosiones hace unos años. – Dijo otro de los sujetos que estaban en ese grupo. A Luke le invadió la curiosidad.

\- ¿Y qué paso con él? – Pregunto Luke.

\- Según los guardias, alguien solicito hablar con él en una conferencia privada en la prisión, pero después de esta, el no volvió a ser visto ni dentro ni fuera de la prisión. – Dijo otro de ellos.

Luke quedo ligeramente impresionado. Saber de un caso de secuestro dentro de una prisión era algo que no se le ocurriría ni al más loco de los criminales.

\- Bueno, gracias por la información. –Agradeció Luke mientras se despedía.

Al llegar a su celda, él se recostó en el colchón de la celda y se quedó allí por un buen rato, tomando una siesta. Horas más tarde, Luke se levantó. Se quedó pensando en su celda por un buen rato, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias.

\- Cage, tienes visitas. – Dijo el guardia.

\- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Luke con curiosidad.

\- La oficial Misty Knight. – Dijo el guardia, abriendo la celda de Luke. Luke salió, y se dirigió hacia la zona de llamadas de la prisión, donde lo esperaba Misty. Misty se sentó del otro lado, Luke hizo lo mismo.

\- Hola Luke. ¿Me extrañaste? – Saludo Misty.

\- No mucho, pero si me hace falta la compañía de ustedes. – Dijo Luke.

\- Entonces si nos extrañaste. – Dijo Misty.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunto Luke.

\- Para demostrar tu inocencia y sacarte de aquí. – Dijo Misty con seriedad en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué he de salir? Yo no tengo apuro. – Dijo Luke.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres salir?, si eres inocente. –Pregunto Misty.

\- Porque tengo merecido estar aquí. Sé que fue Stryker quien me metió aquí, pero ya tenía merecido estarlo. Así que cumpliré mi condena en paz, y si alguien logra sacarme, entonces ese alguien es millonario, ya que tendría que pagar mi fianza, la cual es sumamente grande. – Respondió Luke. Misty se quedó impresionada, pero entendió el deseo de Luke y no objeto nada.

\- Vale, te dejare aquí hasta que cumplas tu condena. – Dijo Misty. - ¿Le mando tus saludos a Claire? – Pregunto.

\- Si, por favor. – Respondió Luke. Luego de esto, terminaron la llamada. Misty se retiró de la prisión y Luke fue escoltado de vuelta a su celda.

* * *

San Francisco.

Era de noche en las calles de San Francisco. Estas se encontraban desiertas, no pasaban ni vehículos, ni personas, ni siquiera un alma. Estaba en completo silencio. Repentinamente, algo rompió el silencio que inundaba la calle. Se trataba de un robo, donde participaban 2 hombres. Ellos estaban robando una joyería.

\- Bien, hora de llevarse algunas cosas. – Dijo con malicia uno de los maleantes. Ambos entraron al local, pero no se percataron que alguien más había entrado justo detrás de ellos. Los delincuentes empezaron a sacar las joyas de los estantes donde estaban depositadas, haciéndolo con mucho cuidado de no activar la alarma. Pasados un par de minutos, ya habían recogido bastantes billetes en joyas.

\- Bueno, así es suficiente. Vámonos. – Dijo uno de ellos. Estos se dirigieron hasta la puerta. Uno de ellos intento abrir la puerta, pero algo se lo impidió.

\- Ah….Algo me golpeo. – Dijo el sujeto que intento abrir la puerta.

\- De que hablas, si no hay nada en el pórtico. – Dijo su compañero, acercando su mano hacia la manija de la puerta, pero algo lo golpeo a él también. Los sujetos comenzaron a asustarse.

\- ¿Crees que se trate de un fantasma? – Pregunto uno de los maleantes un poco nervioso.

\- No digas tonterías. Debe ser que alguien jugándonos una broma desde el otro lado. Se las verá con nosotros tan solo salgamos. - Dijo su compañero con un poco de enojo al final.

\- No creo que haya alguien allá afuera. – Dijo alguien dentro de la tienda. Los ladrones se pusieron alertas, volteando para ver quien había dicho eso, pero no encontraron a nadie. Esto los puso nerviosos, y empezaron a buscar quien dijo eso.

\- No podrán encontrarme. – Dijo con humor el sujeto misterioso.

\- Oh, sí que lo haremos. – Dijo uno de ellos.

\- Creo que deberían revisar su bolso. – Dijo el sujeto misterioso. Los ladrones le hicieron caso y revisaron el bolso donde metieron las joyas. Lo que encontraron fue un bolso vacío, como si no hubieran metido nada allí. Ambos se enojaron al ver que su mercancía no estaba.

\- ¿Dónde están las joyas? ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto uno de los ladrones notablemente enojado.

\- Gracias por preguntar, pero no te voy a responder. – Dijo el sujeto. Los ladrones se enojaron todavía más.

\- ¡No nos provoques! – Grito el compañero del ladrón con enojo.

\- Creo que lo estoy haciendo. Jeje. – Dijo el sujeto, riéndose. Los ladrones no podían tolerarlo más.

\- Ya me harte. Oye tu búscalo por allí, yo lo buscare por aquí. – Dijo el ladrón, mandando a su compañero que buscara por los alrededores. Esto los obligo a separarse. Uno de ellos buscaba en el almacén, mientras que el otro buscaba por las diversas oficinas de la tienda.

El que buscaba en el almacén apuntaba su arma a cualquier lugar que pareciese sospechoso para él. Iba con cuidado, con su arma fuertemente agarrada. Entonces, sintió una presencia fugaz justo por detrás suyo, volteando rápidamente, pero no había nadie. Esto hizo que no se percatase que 4 hormigas bala se habían trepado por su cuerpo, 3 de ellas se depositaron en el seguro de su arma, mientras que la otra se quedó en una zona estratégica de su cuerpo, evitando ser detectada. El ladrón siguió buscando, sin darse cuenta de las hormigas que tenía encima. Cuando cruzo en una esquina, le pareció ver a una persona a lo lejos. Intento disparar, pero el arma no le dejaba, empezando a revisarla para ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con las hormigas que sostenían el seguro de la pistola.

La última hormiga aprovecho para ir hacia su cuello y lo mordió. El ladrón empezó a gritar de dolor, dirigiendo su mano libre hacia su cuello para quitarse a la responsable de su dolor. Cuando lo logro, se dispuso a quitar las hormigas que sujetaban el seguro de su pistola, pero cuando volteo a verla, está ya no estaba. Él se quedó estupefacto, pues no se explicaba cómo había desaparecido su arma. Sin embargo, su estupefacción duro poco, pues fue noqueado de un golpe de parte de una persona misteriosa que apareció de repente luego de un pequeño destello de luz.

Dicha persona era de estatura media, facciones desconocidas debido a que traía puesto un casco plateado con lentes rojos. Vestía un traje rojo, con unos cuantos detalles en negro. También llevaba puestos unos guante de color negro, con un botón rojo en el espacio entre el dedo índice y pulgar.

 **(** **Mirai Nikki Vol 3 track 5 - Battle theme)(Leer lentamente)**

\- Ya va uno. Falta uno. – Dijo la persona misteriosa.

\- 'Scott, apúrate, se te está pasando el tiempo'. – Dijo otra persona a través de un intercomunicador al sujeto, que respondía al nombre de Scott Lang, conocido entre ellos como Ant-Man. Es un ladrón retirado.

\- Ok Hank, voy. – Dijo Scott, revelando el nombre de su compañero a distancia y mentor en el uso del traje, Hank Pym, millonario retirado fundador de Pym Technologies y creador de las partículas Pym, las cuales pueden reducir o aumentar el tamaño de los objetos o del usuario. Inventor del traje Ant-Man.

\- 'Scott, ten cuidado.' – Dijo una voz femenina desde el comunicador.

\- No te preocupes Hope, lo tendré. – Respondió Scott, revelando el nombre de su compañera, Hope Van Dyne, hija de Hank Pym y Janet Van Dyne. Futura portadora del título de su madre, The Wasp.

Scott corría por los pasillos del almacén en busca de la salida para poder acabar con el otro delincuente. Cuando la encontró, corrió lo más que pudo hacia ella, hasta quedar a 2 metro de distancia, dando un salto y encogiéndose para así pasar a través de la manija de la puerta, para después crecer luego de atravesarla. Para su suerte, el ladrón se encontraba en la sala a la que accedió. El sujeto se alarmo y apunto su arma hacia él, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para poder encogerse antes de que el sujeto disparada. Scott aprovecho para montarse sobre una hormiga carpintera voladora, yendo hacia el ladrón. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, salto hacia él y le dio un golpe estando encogido, dejándolo inconsciente. La pistola callo pocos milímetros de donde él se encontraba, casi aplastándolo. Scott saco un disco con forma extraña de uno de los compartimientos que tenía el traje. Dicho disco destacaba por tener una especie de luz roja en el centro. Scott lo lanzo hacia la pistola, encogiéndola hasta hacerla casi invisible para el ojo humano.

La hormiga que escolto a Scott descendió acercándosele.

\- Ven acá amiga, lo hiciste muy bien. – Dijo Scott mientras la acariciaba. Luego vinieron las hormigas bala que le ayudaron a derrotar al otro ladrón.

\- Ustedes también lo hicieron muy bien. – Dijo Scott acariciando a las hormigas.

\- 'Bien hecho Scott.' – Dijeron Hank y Hope al unísono.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Scott.

\- 'Bueno, será mejor que pongas las joyas donde van.' – Dijo Hank.

Scott asintió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa, sacando las joyas del compartimiento izquierdo del traje. Las coloco en sus respectivos lugares, y las devolvió a su tamaño normal con otro de sus discos, cuyo centro tenía una luz azul celeste.

\- Listo. ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Pregunto Scott.

\- 'Ven al laboratorio, debes seguir entrenando con la nueva modalidad del traje.' – Respondió Hope.

\- Ok, voy para allá. – Dijo Scott, montando en su hormiga carpintera con dirección al laboratorio de Hank.

* * *

En algún lugar de los Estados Unidos.

\- ¡Bobbi, ya llegue! – Dijo Lance Hunter, ex–agente de Shield, llamando a su compañera de departamento y ex–esposa Bobbi Morse. Hunter se caracteriza por su alta estatura, de tez entre blanca y morena, pelo corto, una pequeña barba de candado y patillas a los lados. Llevaba un par de bolsas, indicando que había salido a comprar los víveres.

\- ¡Ya voy Hunter! – Dijo Bobbi. Ella se caracteriza por ser una persona un poco alta, pero no tanto como Hunter, de tez blanca, cabello largo y rubio. También es una ex–agente de Shield.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el centro? – Pregunto Bobbi.

\- Horrible. Que mal que aquí no hay centros comerciales grandes como los de New York, Los Angeles, etc. – Dijo Hunter, quejándose de la falta de dichos centros comerciales grandes. El coloco las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, empezando a colocar en su lugar todo lo que había comprado.

\- No te quejes solo porque fuiste a comprar. – Regaño Bobbi.

\- No, yo no fui a comprar, tú me obligaste a ir. – Dijo Hunter.

\- Lo hice porque hoy te tocaba hacer las compras. – Dijo Bobbi. Hunter se había quedado sin excusas. – Vez, siempre tengo la razón.

\- Lo dice la que creyó poder detener a Ward y a Maya sola. – Dijo Hunter. Bobbi se molestó, y empezó a ver a Hunter con una mirada despectiva.

\- Pero tú cometiste un error que pudo costar la vida del equipo al creer que Creel era el que tenía encerrado al hijo del general Talbot, y resulto que era Malick quien lo tenía encerrado. – Dijo Bobbi.

\- Si, pero tu… - Y así siguieron por casi todo el día, discusión tras discusión tras discusión.

* * *

New York.

 **(Background Suspense Music - Suspenseful & Dramatic Film Soundtracks "ANTICIPATION")**

La ciudad se encontraba en completa oscuridad, debido a la poca cantidad de farolas encendidas. El puerto especialmente, prácticamente estaba sumido en una oscuridad total, donde nada ni nadie eran visibles, a excepción de un lugar iluminado por la única farola encendida. Debajo de esa luz se encontraban 4 personas, todas vestidas con ropa deportiva para no levantar sospechas en la poca cantidad de personas que seguían despiertas.

\- ¿Seguro que este es el lugar de reunión? – Pregunto uno de los hombres.

\- Si, aquí es donde me dijeron que nos entregaran la droga. – Dijo uno de sus compañeros. Este era el encargado de informar sobre las ubicaciones de entrega de las mercancías que traficaban.

\- Más te vale. – Dijo el líder del grupo.

\- Entendido Batroc. – Dijo el informante, con un poco de temor en su voz.

Estuvieron allí durante unos 45 minutos, hasta que pudieron divisar algo a lo lejos, un camión.

\- Mire Batroc, llego el cargamento. – Dijo uno de los compañeros de Batroc. El observo el camión que venía con sumo cuidado, buscando cualquier indicio que delatara que era el camión con la droga. Para su suerte, si era el camión correcto, pero no alejo sus dudas.

\- Hola caballeros, mi nombre es Mike Peterson y vengo con una entrega de drogas para George Batroc. – Dijo el camionero. Él era un persona alta, delgado, tez negra, ojos oscuros, calvo y con la parte derecha de su cara llena de cicatrices, posiblemente provocadas por una quemadura.

\- Bueno que estas esperando, danos la droga. – Dijo Batroc.

\- Por supuesto, ¿alguien que venga a ver la mercancía? – Pregunto Mike. Batroc le ordeno con la mirada a uno de sus hombres que fuera a revisar la droga.

Ambos fueron a la parte de atrás del camión a buscar el cargamento de droga que había allí. El sujeto se acercó a una de las bolsas y la reviso, confirmando que era legítima la mercancía.

\- Bien, ganaremos mucho dinero con esto. – Dijo el sujeto.

\- Yo no lo creo. – Dijo Mike, acercándose a él.

\- A que te refie… - Iba a decir el sujeto, pero Mike lo noqueo luego de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Mike salió del camión y fue hacia Batroc. Este se extrañó que su compañero no volviera. Mike tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, confirmando la suposición de Batroc, Mike fue enviado por Shield.

\- ¡Mátenlo! – Ordeno Batroc mientras se alejaba del lugar, adentrándose en la oscuridad del puerto. Sus hombres dispararon tantas balas como tuvieran sus armas, pero rebotaban al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Mike. Este los alcanzo y los golpeo con la suficiente fuerza para caer inconscientes. Luego se dispuso a encontrar a Batroc.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Batroc estaba deambulando por todos lados del puerto, en posición de defensa en caso de encontrarse con Mike. De vez en cuando escuchaba pisadas, voces, uno que otro golpe a los contenedores que estaban allí. Esto aumento mucho su nerviosismo, el cual ya era bastante grande.

\- ¡Vamos, muéstrate! – Dijo Batroc intentando provocar a Mike.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa, tienes miedo!? – Pregunto Batroc. Rápidamente fue respondido, pues recibió un golpe que lo aturdió ligeramente. Él se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso en posición de pelea, pero no había nadie frente a al.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios, Mike dónde estás!? ¡Ven y enfréntame como hombre! – Grito Batroc buscando provocar a Mike. Repentinamente, detrás de él se alzó una figura totalmente negra, con su ojo izquierdo brillando de color rojo tan intenso como el rojo de la sangre. Batroc se quedó paralizado ante aquella figura, sintiéndose débil e impotente ante él. Sin embargo, eso no impidió intentar atacarlo. Golpes, codazos, patadas; Mike siempre lograba esquivarlos. Mike aprovecho para agarrarlo en medio de una patada, para luego darle un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, dándole a entender a Batroc que la batalla estaba perdida.

\- Una cosa mas, mi nombre no es Mike. – Dijo, agarrando a Batroc desde el cuello de su camisa. – Mi nombre, es Deathlok. – Dijo Deathlok, dándole a Batroc un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo.

\- Coulson, atrape a Batroc, misión cumplida. – Dijo Deathlok, notificando a Coulson sobre la captura de Batroc.

\- 'Bien hecho Deathlok, ya puedes descansar, yo me ocupare de él.' – Dijo Coulson por el intercomunicador.

Deathlok se dispuso a retirarse, llevando a Batroc y a sus hombres a a estación de policía de la ciudad y notificando a Coulson sobre eso.

* * *

Torre Avengers.

Ya era tarde por la noche, todos los trabajadores de la torre ya se habían ido. El único quedaba en la torre era Tony. Él estaba investigando más sobre el misterioso joven héroe que vio el día de la presentación. La cantidad exorbitante de información, videos, artículos de internet, etc., eran muy poco informativos sobre el joven, no había una posible dirección, nombre, algo que le ayudara a identificarlo. Tanta era su distracción, que Tony no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Aah!... Pepper, no me asustes así otra vez por favor. – Respondió Tony luego del susto que le propino Pepper.

\- Jeje… lo siento. – Dijo Pepper mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír. - ¿Responderás mi pregunta?

\- ¿Cuál? – Pegunto Tony con un poco de confusión.

\- Pues la que te hice antes de que te asustaras. – Dijo Pepper con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la cien.

\- Ah, esa pregunta. – Dijo Tony.

\- Eh… dah. Adelante dime. – Dijo Pepper.

\- Bueno, estoy recopilando información acerca de un joven héroe que pude presenciar el día de la presentación para después reclutarlo para que forme parte de los Avengers en un futuro. – Dijo Tony. Pepper se impresiono ligeramente.

\- Entonces, estás buscando un posible nuevo integrante para el equipo. – Dijo Pepper.

 **(Most Epic Music: "Strength Of Destiny" by Fired Earth Music)(Leer lentamente)**

\- Sí. Hablando de eso, ven conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte. – Dijo Tony mientras salía de la habitación junto con Pepper.

Ambos tomaron un ascensor que los llevo hacia el nivel subterráneo de la torre. Allí había muchas máquinas trabajando, soldando, guardando y construyendo diversas cosas.

\- El nivel de ensamblaje, ¿porque me trajiste hasta aquí? – Pregunto Pepper.

\- Para mostrarte algo en lo que he estado trabajando. – Respondió Tony. El la llevo hasta una zona de trabajo un tanto pequeña comparado con el resto del lugar, pero destacaba porque había muchas partes de armaduras regadas por todas partes. Allí había una vitrina cerrada, como esas en las que Tony guardaba sus armaduras.

\- ¿Una armadura? – Pregunto Pepper. Tony le miro con una mirada de emoción.

\- Si, pero no cualquier armadura… - Dijo Tony, acercándose a la vitrina. El presiono un botón que estaba al lado, haciendo que la vitrina se abriera, dejando ver una armadura muy diferente a las que Tony solía diseñar. La armadura tenía un color rojo del mismo tono que las demás armaduras, con la única diferencia de que esta tenía unos detalles plateados en lugar del amarillo característico de las otras. El casco era como el de las demás armaduras, pero terminando en punta en la barbilla. Estaba diseñada específicamente para que una mujer operara el traje. - …Esta armadura, es para ti.

Pepper se quedó estupefacta, no tenía palabras para expresar la emoción que sentía al saber que tendría su propia armadura.

\- ¿Esta lista? – Pregunto Pepper.

\- No, todavía estoy dándole los toques finales. Pero te prometo que cuando la termine te la daré. – Respondió Tony.

\- ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? – Pregunto Pepper.

\- Es tu armadura. Ponle el nombre que prefieras. – Dijo Tony. Pepper se quedó pensando, buscando y rebuscando en su cabeza un nombre que le pareciera indicado ponerle. Entonces, una idea se le vino a la mente.

\- La nombrare Rescue. - Dijo Pepper con determinación.

\- Buen nombre. - Dijo Tony. Ambos salieron de la habitación, dispuestos a ir a casa a descansar. Apagaron todas las luces y todas las maquinas del nivel de ensamblaje. Una tras otra se iban a pagando hasta que solo quedo la luz de la vitrina que contenía la recién bautizada armadura Rescue reluciendo ante la oscuridad del lugar como una estrella que esta por llegar.

 **(Parar video)**

* * *

Pueblo de Hive. 1 día para la reunión en Viena.

 **(Track 18 - Something Dark Is Coming (Stargate Universe Unofficial Soundtrack))**

Las calles se encontraban desiertas, debido a la pequeña cantidad de habitantes que había en el pueblo, si es que se le puede llamar pueblo. Los habitantes de esa zona son Hive, un inhumano ancestral con el poder de controlar a cualquier inhumano que entre en contacto con sus poderes. También se encontraban los inhumanos Alisha y James, capaces de dividirse en varias réplicas de sí misma y controlar el fuego respectivamente. La ex–agente de Shield e inhumana, Daisy Johnson también estaba entre ellos. El único humano allí era el doctor Holden Radcliffe, el cual estaba allí para intentar recrear los experimentos que realizaron los Kree para crear a los inhumanos.

Ya llevaban un par de semanas en el pueblo, sin posibilidad de salir de él porque no podían arriesgarse a que Shield los encontrase.

En ese lapso de tiempo, él más indisciplinado de todos ellos, James, empezó a sentirse fastidiado y aburrido, yendo a beber en algún bar que estuviera por allí. Alisha, aprovechando su habilidad para multiplicarse, puso muchas de sus copias en distintos puntos fronterizos del pequeño pueblo, defendiéndolos de cualquier intruso. Daisy solo paseaba por los alrededores, aprendiéndose cada milímetro del pueblo, en caso de que haya un intruso. De vez en cuando iba a una zona alta para sentarse a pensar.

\- ¿Por qué mama tenia tanto miedo de Hive?, si todo está claro ahora. – Se preguntaba Daisy. Si bien no había pasado mucho tiempo con su madre Jiaying, sabía que ocultaba unos secretos que ella misma temía. Entre esos secretos estaba Hive.

\- Pues… según tu madre, Hive era alguien sumamente poderoso e inestable, pero ahora que lo conocemos, no estaba totalmente en lo correcto. – Dijo James, que recién había llegado a ese lugar.

\- ¿No que no te importaban los asuntos de mi madre? – Pregunto Daisy.

\- Es cierto, no me interesan. Pero este en partículas, me daba curiosidad. Y no solo yo, los que se interesaron en sus secretos, con Campbell incluido, tenían curiosidad por ese inhumano ancestral que ella mencionaba. – Respondió James.

\- Que gran definición de secretos tenía mama. – Dijo Daisy con sarcasmo.

\- Solo mencionaba el tema por encima, pero nunca los detalles. – Dijo James.

\- Entonces Jiaying era sabia. – Dijo un recién llegado Hive, con mucha calma en su voz.

\- Hive, ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Daisy.

\- Vine para decirles algo interesante, que podría acelerar nuestro plan. – Dijo Hive. Él les explico tanto a Daisy como a James acerca de la mejora del plan. Ellos estaban oyendo atentamente a su líder.

\- Y eso es lo que harán. ¿Quedo claro? – Pregunto Hive. Esto último lo dijo con un tono autoritario.

\- Sí. – Respondió Daisy.

\- Sí, sí. Lo que digas. – Respondió James.

\- Bien. Nuestro plan ahora se verá beneficiado por la ayuda de los gobiernos del mundo. – Dijo Hive con calma.

 **(Parar video)**

* * *

Queens.

Las calles de Queens se encontraban extrañamente solas para lo temprano que era. Por dichas calles solo se encontraba un Audi R8 de color naranja estacionado en una esquina. Dicho Audi es propiedad de Tony Stark, el cual estaba buscando al joven héroe que había visto hace algunos días en un callejón, logrando localizar su zona habitual de trabajo en Queens.

\- Oh vamos, ¿en dónde está? – Se preguntaba Tony. Ya llevaba rato buscándolo, pero no tuvo éxito.

\- Friday, ¿alguna idea de donde podría estar?, ¿o alguna transmisión en vivo donde el chico sea mencionado? – Pregunto Tony.

\- Lo siento señor, pero no hay nada acerca del chico araña en estos momentos. – Dijo Friday.

\- Bueno, gracias por la información. – Agradeció Tony.

\- A la orden, señor Stark. – Dijo Friday.

Tony se dispuso a volver a su auto para poder ir hacia la torre Avengers. Sin embargo, fue detenido por un maleante.

\- La billetera y todos tus objetos de valor, dámelos. – Dijo el ladrón con fuerza en su voz, apuntándole a Tony con un arma.

\- Oye, oye, tranquilo. No creo que te quieras meter conmigo. Soy Tony Stark. – Dijo Tony intentando intimidar al ladrón, pero no se inmuto.

\- ¿Si eres Tony Stark, porque no te has defendido? – Pregunto el ladrón.

\- Porque no tengo con que, no traje algo con que defenderme porque no lo creí necesario. – Respondió Tony. El no creyó necesario algún artilugio para defenderse, puesto que solo iba a buscar al joven.

\- Pues, ahora ese error te costara tu coche. – Dijo el ladrón con malicia. Pero, justo antes de pudiera quitarle las llaves, algo lo detuvo. Se trataba de una sustancia extraña, parecida a la telaraña. Esta sujeto los brazos del ladrón y lo levanto hasta donde se encontraba el sujeto que había lanzado la telaraña.

Tony aprovecho para buscar en su vehículo un par de botas Iron Man, las cuales le permitieron volar hasta donde se encontraban. Vio que el chico arácnido estaba hablando con el ladrón, el cual tenía la boca tapada con telaraña, diciéndole unos cuantos chistes a pesar que se trataba de un enemigo.

\- Y entonces yo le dije '+ mil prro que buen momazo papu'y nos echamos a reír, jajajajaja. – Dijo el chico, riéndose por todo lo alto. Su momento de diversión duro poco, pues se dio cuenta que Tony los estaba viendo.

\- Ah, señor Stark, e-es un p-placer conocerlo. – Dijo el chico, sumamente nerviosos. Al parecer admiraba bastante a Stark.

\- Si, lo mismo digo. – Dijo Tony.

\- ¿Y que lo trae a Queens, señor Stark? – Pregunto el joven.

\- Vine aquí buscándote chico. – Respondió Tony.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué? – Pregunto el joven.

\- Para decirte que vayas a la torre Avengers dentro de poco, te mostrare algo que te encantara. – Respondió Tony.

\- ¿Qué me va a dar? – Pregunto el joven.

\- Es una sorpresa, pero puede que te avise cuando tengas que ir. Posiblemente sepa quién eres. – Dijo Tony mientras se retiraba, dejando al chico solo y emocionado.

* * *

New York.

Luego de regresar de la misteriosamente desaparecida K'un-Lun, Danny Rand tomo las riendas de la empresa familiar, Rand Enterprises, con el fin de llevarla a un lugar mejor. En compañía de su amigo de la infancia, Ward Meachum, hijo del socio de negocios del padre de Danny, Harold Meachum, dirigieron la empresa de una forma muy eficaz, llegando casi a estar al nivel de Oscorp, Roxxon, Pym Technologies(antes de ser destruida), Stark Industries, entre otras. Sin embargo, esa era solo una de las ocupaciones de Danny durante el día, ya que durante la noche operaba como el vigilante Iron Fist. Adicionalmente, investigaba sobre la misteriosa desaparición de K'un-Lun.

Las pistas que había recopilado contenían escasa información, pero eso no le impidió seguir investigando, indagando en el tema. Eso lo llevo a descubrir que, aparentemente, La Mano estaba involucrada en la desaparición de la ciudad. Danny investigo durante días para poder descubrir la localización de alguna base oculta o algún lugar de reunión frecuente de La Mano, lo cual obtuvo de un guerrero de estos: Central Park.

Danny fue hacia allí con cautela, acompañado de su amiga Colleen Wing.

\- ¿Seguro que es aquí? - Pregunto Colleen. Ella sostenía una espada enfundada en su mano izquierda.

\- Totalmente seguro. Aquí fue donde me dijo que viniera. - Respondió Danny mientras hacia referencia al guerrero que interrogo.

Ambos caminaron durante un buen rato en busca de los guerreros. Los encontraron a unos pocos metros de la salida. Todos estaba reunidos en torno a un árbol cercano. La atmósfera alrededor era fría. La tensión aumentaba. El corazón de Danny latía a mil por hora, con una pregunta constante rondando por su mente:¿que hicieron con K'un-Lun?

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. - Saludo cordialmente Madame Gao, una aliada de La Mano. - Los convoque aquí hoy para discutir sobre asuntos de suma importancia. - Anuncio. Los guerreros estaban expectantes por lo que iba a decir. - Todos aquí sabemos que Daredevil, en un intento de proteger a Elektra, el cielo oscuro, derrumbo a la division de La Mano de Nobu hace algunos meses, el cual fue asesinado poco despues por el maestro Stick. - Dijo la anciana, tomando una pequeña pausa. - En adición, Danny Rand, en compañía de sus amigos, específicamente Colleen Wing, asesinaron al maestro Bakuto. Sin embargo, eso no es impedimento para que la resurrección del Cielo Negro sea concretada. - Dijo Gao. Los guerreros empezaron a vociferar el nombre de La Mano al aire, levantando el puño como símbolo de ello.

Danny y Colleen se quedaron impactados. Sabian que algo grande se acercaba.

\- Esto es malo. Tengo que detenerlos. - Dijo Danny, dispuesto a salir del escondite en el que se encontraban, pero fue detenido por Colleen.

\- Espera, Madame Gao no ha terminado. - Dijo Colleen, señalando hacia donde se encontraba el grupo enemigo.

\- No obstante, tambien sabemos que los únicos capaces de detenernos son Iron Fist y Daredevil. A pesar que este ultimo ha estado desaparecido desde su batalla con Nobu, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que regrese a las calles. Por esa razón, unos de nuestros espías infiltrados en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas me ha contactado, dándome información muy valiosa. Dicha información es sobre un documento que aprobaron 117 países y están por ratificarlos el día de mañana, llamado Los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Estos tienen el fin de regular la actividad sobrehumana, especialmente a los Avengers y los inhumanos. Si logramos que Danny se vea obligado a firmarlos, ya no se interpondrá tanto en nuestros planes. - Finalizo. Los guerreros gritaron con emoción.

\- Lo siento. - Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso. - Pero no permitiré que me obliguen a sacar el puño de hierro a la luz. - Dijo Danny. Ya estaba harto de escucharlos decir eso. Su mirada era calmada, pero al mismo tiempo algo intimidante.

\- Ah, Danny, un placer verte. - Dijo Gao. - Y dime, ¿que te trae por aquí? - Pregunto.

\- Estaba investigando, y ustedes, ¿que hacen aquí? - Pregunto Danny.

\- Pues, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, estábamos hablando sobre ciertos asuntos que tenemos pendientes. - Respondió Gao.

\- ¿Que o quien es el Cielo Negro? - Pregunto una recién salida Colleen.

\- No tengo por que responderles, de todas maneras lo descubrirán tarde o temprano. - Dijo Gao. - Acabenlos. - Ordeno.

Los guerreros obedecieron, yendo hacia su enemigos y encerrándolos en un circulo. Eran alrededor de 8 personas. Danny adopto una pose de batalla, listo para pelear. Colleen, por su parte, desenfundo su espada, la cual relucía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. El silencio que se produjo luego fue prolongado. La tensión aumentaba cada vez mas, esperando a que alguno de los allí presentes diera el primer golpe.

Entonces, uno de los guerreros se abalanzo sobre Colleen. Esta lanzo un corte que su enemigo pudo esquivar en un ágil movimiento. Los demás no perdieron tiempo y fueron contra Danny y Colleen. Danny lanzaba golpes y patadas combinadas con movimientos ágiles tales como saltos, giros, entre otros. Colleen estaba peleando contra 3 sujetos, los cuales llevaban una pequeña delantera frente a Colleen, la cual lanzaba cortes, golpes y patadas de forma ágil y eficaz. En uno de esos golpes que lanzaba, logro acertarle uno a un guerrero, para luego darle un golpe los suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente.

Danny aun peleaba con sus 5 contrincantes. Estos habían dejado a Danny en desventaja ligeramente. Aun asi, Danny golpeaba tanto como le fuera posible a una sola persona, logrando noquear a 3 de sus oponentes.

Colleen lanzo una patada a su ultimo enemigo en pie. Este cayo al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente. Ambos se miraron por segundos a los ojos, antes de reanudar su batalla. Colleen daba cortes con su espada tanto como podía, pero su enemigo siempre se libraba. En ágil movimiento, el guerrero despojo a Colleen de su espada, dejándola para que peleara a puño limpio. Patadas, golpes, codazos, arrastradas; ninguno de los 2 parecía tener una ventaja clara. El guerrero pateo a Colleen, haciendo que cayera al suelo cerca de su espada. El guerrero se abalanzo sobre ella con la intención de matarla pero, en un movimiento rápido, Colleen tomo su espada y la puso frente a ella, atravesando al guerrero. La sangre comenzó a emanar desde el vientre del sujeto, deslizándose fugazmente por el frió metal de la espada. Colleen desenterró su espada del vientre del sujeto, dejándolo para que agonizara.

Danny seguía peleando contra un guerrero, el cual era el ultimo que le faltaba. Ambos se repartían golpes de forma ágil y rápida, buscando derrotar a su respectivo oponente. En golpe que el guerrero intento propinarle a Danny, este logro interceptarlo, agarrando su brazo, para despues rompérselo. El guerrero grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo mientras sostenía su brazo. Sin embargo, esto no fue impedimento para que siguiera intentando derrotar a Danny, dándole unos cuantos golpes con su brazo sano, una que otra patada, todas efectuadas de forma ágil y eficaz. Entonces, Danny se harto de jugar, empezando a ir en serio. El comenzó a golpearlo de forma feroz, rápida y hábilmente, sin dejarle posibilidad a su contrincante para atacar. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de noquearlo definitivamente, Danny dio un salto seguido de un giro sobre su eje para terminar dándole una patada que noqueo a su oponente.

Madame Gao observaba esto de una forma calmada. Entonces, envió a otros 2 de sus guerreros para despues retirarse.

Ambos iban armados con una espada, haciendo mandobles con ellas como si la pelea que se avecinaba fuera un juego para ellos.

 **(** **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever:"Infinite Strength" by Maria Rubel** **)**

\- Colleen, hazte a un lado, esta vez iré en serio. - Dijo Danny. Colleen le hizo caso, apartándose para no sufrir daños colaterales.

Danny cerro los ojos, junto sus manos, una cerrada y la otra abierta, y empezó a respirar profundo. Sus enemigos se extrañaron, pero no le interrumpieron, solo le miraron con confusion. Danny seguía concentrándose, enfocando su chi. De repente, su puño comenzó a emanar una luz amarilla, con ciertos tintes verdes debido a la combinación del azul de sus venas y el amarillo de su puño. Habia invocado el puño de hierro.

Sus oponentes se quedaron impresionados de que Danny supiera usar dicha técnica. No obstante, no se intimidaron en lo absoluto. Danny ahora tenia una mirada fría en su rostro, colocándose en posición para la batalla. Sus contrincantes se abalanzaron sobre el, lanzando tajos al aire, intentando acertarle alguno. Danny los esquivaba con una velocidad y agilidad increíble, que asustaría hasta al mas experimentado artista marcial. Sus contrincantes seguían intentando acertarle algún corte, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Entonces empezaron a repartir golpes y patadas de forma rápida y ágil, pero Danny siempre hallaba la forma de escaparse de sus golpes. El analizaba los movimientos de sus contrincantes detenidamente, buscando algún punto ciego que le diera la oportunidad para acabar con ellos. Entonces lo encontró. Sus enemigos seguían dando tajos, golpes y patadas. Danny entonces dio un giro, terminando en una patada que hizo que sus enemigos detuvieran el ataque. Era su oportunidad. Danny comenzó a dar golpes con su puño normal, patadas, codazos, entre otros. Cuando su enemigos intentaron volver a repartir cortes, Danny aprovecho para colocar su puño en medio. La espada se rompió en varios pedazos producto del impacto con el puño. El otro guerrero intento lo mismo, pero el resultado no fue diferente. Danny dio golpes a mas no poder, acabando lentamente con ellos. El primer guerrero en caer recibió un duro golpe en la cara de parte de Danny. Su compañero estaba indefenso. Danny se preparo para acabarlo, buscando propinarle un golpe con su puño de hierro. Se puso en posición, concentro su chi, y entonces, libero el golpe. El golpe fue tan fuerte que soltó una onda expansiva de la cual hasta Colleen tuvo que sostenerse para no salir volando. Una nube de polvo se levanto. Al disiparse, Danny se encontraba de pie frente a un caído guerrero, el cual estaba notablemente herido y ensangrentado, pero no muerto. Los daños en el campo eran notables, debido a que el golpe de Danny fue tan fuerte, que había dejado un cráter de unos 5 metros de diámetro. Hasta los arboles que estaban fuera del radio del cráter estaban fuera de su lugar. La luz que emanaba el puño de Danny se apago, marcando el fin de la pelea.

* * *

 **Wow, hasta yo me impresione con el final del capitulo se los juro, creo que hice lo que supuestamente no hizo la serie de Iron Fist, dar batallas dignas del poder y la capacidad del personaje :D. Bueno pues, ya aparecieron 12 de los personajes nuevos: Daredevil, Iron Fist(el que mas me gusto al momento de escribir), Jessica Jones, Hellcat, Mockingbird, Slingshot, Deathlok, Quake, Hellfire, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Luke Cage y 2 de los personajes que deje en misterio el capitulo pasado: Nick Fury y Maria Hill, lo que da un total de 14 personajes nuevos hasta ahora. No se preocupen por el tercer capitulo, posiblemente no llegue tan tarde como este, ya que este fue muy largo, lo admito. No olviden dejar sus reviews diciéndome que tal el capitulo, sugerencias, teorías de los bandos de los personajes nuevos, etc. Que la fuerza los acompañe y el espíritu de la venganza los proteja, hasta la próxima.**


	3. División y Reclutamiento Parte 2

**Hola mi gente hermosa, como están. Aquí su servidor Ghost Rider 28 de regreso :). Lamento haberlos mantenido esperando por mucho tiempo, esta vez no voy a poner excusas, pero les aseguro que este tiempo de descanso me dio fuerza para poder continuar con la historia, la cual vuelve con más fuerza que nunca :D. Y cargada de cambios en la redacción.**

 **Antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero agradecer a una colega escritora de fanfiction pamelaswanjones, por colocar la versión en español de esta historia entre sus favoritas, muchísimas gracias y espero que te guste esta y las demás historia que estoy desarrollando. También quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia como fantasmones. Los quiero fantasmas. También me quiero disculpar con ustedes por no agradecerles en el capitulo pasado.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, comencemos :D.**

* * *

 **Leyenda**

A: **conversación normal**

 _A:_ **llamada, escrito, flashback o reportaje de televisión**

 _POV:_ **perspectiva de los personajes. Si no se indica el POV de otro personaje, es porque no ha cambiado el POV anterior**

… … …: **inicio de narración sin perspectiva o plazo de tiempo de un momento a otro**

(): **pensamientos o conversación en un idioma determinado**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1:** **Most Emotional Music Ever: Solus Sanctus)**

 **(Video 2: City In Ruin - Arrow: Season 1 [Soundtrack] - Blake Neely)**

 **(Video 3: Ost Shingeki no Kyojin - Aramy Attack (Mikasa))**

 **(Video 4: Hans Zimmer - Batman Begins - The Chase)**

 **(Video 5: ~Bleach OST On the Precipice of Defeat~)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes, la película y las series referenciadas en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Son propiedad de Marvel Enterteintmen, Marvel Studios y Marvel TV respectivamente.**

* * *

 **Captain America: Civil War What If…?**

 **Capítulo 3: División y reclutamiento parte 2.**

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Londres. Funeral de Peggy Carter.

Sin duda alguna, la muerte de Peggy me tomo por sorpresa 3 días atrás. Sabía que ella tarde o temprano tendría que irse, acompañar a sus difuntos compañeros de Shield, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan pronto, pensaba que duraría al meno años más, pero la realidad me dio un duro golpe con esta noticia. Asistir a su funeral entonces se volvió no solo mi deber… sino también mi obligación. No solo por haber sido uno de sus compañeros durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sino como su amigo, aquel que, de no caer en el hielo, hubiera formado una familia junto a ella.

Me ofrecí para cargar su ataúd el día del funeral, tanto por su familia como por mí. Un último acto de compañerismo hacia esa persona que tanto apreciaba. La tristeza de todos era notable, el ambiente a nuestro alrededor estaba lleno de dolor. La herida que había dejado fue profunda, tanto en sus familiares y amigos. Los sollozos estaban muy presentes. Las lágrimas corrían lentamente por los rostros de todos, llenas de nostalgia y tristeza por recuerdos que logramos compartir a su lado. Recuerdos que jamás volverán. Recuerdos que atesoraremos por el resto de nuestros días. Recuerdos que defenderemos hasta nuestro último aliento. Y allá donde sea que Peggy se encuentre ahora, sabemos que está en un lugar mejor. Sé que está en un lugar mejor.

Luego de dejar el ataúd de Peggy en su lugar, me dirigí a mi asiento, donde Sam estaba esperándome.

El Papa empezó a dar su discurso.

Gran parte de ese discurso no le preste atención, pues el dolor todavía me carcomía.

\- Y ahora, quisiera dar el pase a Sharon Carter. – Dijo el Papa. Sam me aviso acerca del turno de Sharon, señalándola con la mirada. Rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia ella.

\- Margaret Carter era conocida por ser una miembro fundadora de Shield, pero yo solo le decía Tía Peggy. Ella tenía una foto en su oficina. Tía Peggy al lado de John F. Kennedy. Me parecía cool de niña, pero creaba una expectativa muy alta, razón por las que jamás le dije a nadie que éramos parientes. Una vez le pregunte como había logrado dominar la diplomacia y el espionaje en una época donde no se quería que ninguna mujer tuviera éxito en dichos campos. Entonces me contesto: 'De ser posible hazlo, pero si no, no lo hagas. Aun cuando todo el mundo te dice que algo está mal es bueno. Aun cuando todo el mundo te dice que te muevas. Tu deber es, pararte como un árbol, mirarlos a los ojos y decirles no, muévete tú. – Finalizo su discurso.

Pasaron los minutos luego de que el funeral terminara, y yo seguía en la iglesia, pensando en todo lo que pase a lado de Peggy y todo lo que puede haber pasado. Entonces note que alguien se acercaba, viendo sobre mi hombro a Natasha. Ella se me acerco, con claras intenciones de consolarme en este difícil momento.

\- Luego de que me descongelaran, creí que todos mis conocidos habían muerto. Más tarde descubrí que ella seguía con vida. Tuve suerte de haberla tenido.

\- Y ella tuvo suerte de tenerte. – Y tenía razón.

\- ¿Quiénes firmaron? – Pregunte.

\- Tony, Rhodey, Vision, Hill.

\- ¿Clint?

\- Dice que está retirado.

\- ¿Wanda?

\- A determinar.

\- ¿Algún héroe callejero?

\- Ninguno por ahora. – Dijo. – Me voy a Vienna para la firma de los acuerdos. Aún hay espacio en el jet. – Me quede en silencio. No quería firmar esos acuerdos y no me importaba ser perseguido por las autoridades, después de todo, puedo mantenerme oculto. – Steve, no solo porque es el camino de menor resistencia no significa que sea el camino equivocado. Seguir juntos es más importante que el cómo permanecemos juntos.

-¿Y qué sacrificamos por ello? – Ella se quedó en silencio – Perdona Nat. No puedo firmarlos.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

\- No quería que estuvieras solo. – Fue lo último que me dijo antes de que ella me diera un abrazo en señal de apoyo por mi perdida.

* * *

 _POV Zemo_

Vienna. 5 Horas antes de la reunión.

Ya había llegado a Vienna. El caluroso clima del día de hoy me hacía sudar a cantaros, pero no le di importancia. Lo primordial en estos momentos para mí era ir hacia la sede de la ONU e instalar la bomba en algún lugar oculto. Sin embargo, primero tendría que colarme entre la multitud, y esa no será una tarea sencilla. Lo más difícil será poder pasar entre la multitud que haya – cosa que ya he hecho en el ejército, pero creo que estoy oxidado – de la forma más sigilosa posible. A lo lejos logre ver una furgoneta de prensa, la cual me servirá para colocar la bomba.

\- (Bien, hora de poner en práctica lo aprendido en el ejército) – Llego la hora de la verdad. Es hora de ver que tan oxidado estoy.

Camine lentamente entre la multitud, envuelto en mis ropajes de camuflaje – los cuales consisten en un uniforme militar negro desde la mitad de torso para abajo, además de una capucha morada que cubre mi cara para evitar ser reconocido – para asi poder pasar desapercibido. La cantidad de guardias era grande, mucho más de lo necesario. No obstante, logre pasar a través de las defensas sin ser visto, ya sea dejando inconsciente a algunos de ellos, ocultándome en lugares oscuros o detrás de las paredes, etc.

Finalmente llegue hasta la furgoneta. Del pequeño bolso que llevaba saque un dispositivo que coloque cuidadosamente en la parte inferior, junto con un contador que tenía unas 5 horas antes de la detonación.

Rápidamente salí del lugar, evitando ser visto.

* * *

 _POV T'Challa_

4 Horas después

La reunión estaba a punto de empezar. Los reporteros hacían emisiones en vivo acerca de la ratificación de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Miles de espectadores deseosos de ver el evento, debido a los recientes problemas con superhumanos e inhumanos en el medio. Los preparativos para comenzar estaban hechos, solo restaba comenzar la sesión. Mientras espero, me acerque al gran ventanal que estaba en la sala a ver a los agentes policiales en las afueras de las instalaciones y a los reporteros transmitiendo esto al resto del mundo.

Por mi parte, esto no me interesa. Por mucho daño que los Avengers y los vigilantes callejeros hayan causado, también son personas, y no deben de ser obligados a hacer algo que no quieren. Si deben ser vigilados, que lo sean, pero en su justa medida.

Este pensamiento rondo tanto en mi cabeza, pero algo me saco la idea de la cabeza.

Al voltear, vi a la ex –agente de Shield y miembro fundadora de los Avengers, Natasha Romanoff. Su motivo de estar aquí era obvio, apoyar a los Acuerdos de Sokovia como representante de los Avengers, al menos por esta ocasión.

\- Disculpe ¿Señorita Romanoff? – Pregunto amablemente una señorita.

\- ¿Si?

\- Tiene que firmar esto. – Dijo amablemente la señorita. Ella procedió a firmar.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció la recepcionista. Luego de eso me acerque a la señorita Romanoff.

\- Creo que no estamos acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención.

\- No son muy halagadores a veces.

\- Hasta los momentos no te han afectado tanto. Considerando tu último viaje al Capitolio, no creí verte cómoda con esta compañía.

\- No lo estoy.

\- Y por eso me alegra verte aquí, Señorita Romanoff.

\- ¿Qué no está de acuerdo con todo esto?

\- Los Acuerdos, sí. La política, no tanto. Dos personas en un cuarto resuelven más que un centenar.

\- A no ser que cargues un piano. – Dijo mi padre, el rey T'Chaka.

\- (Wakandiano) Padre.

\- (Wakandiano) Hijo. – Saludo alegremente mi padre. Luego su semblante se tornó serio al voltear hacia la señorita Romanoff. – Señorita Romanoff.

\- Rey T'Chaka. Permítame disculparme por todo lo sucedido en Nigeria.

\- Gracias. Y gracias, por estar de acuerdo con todo esto. Me apena saber que el Capitan Rogers no se presente hoy.

\- A mí también.

\- Atención, sentarse todos. Esta asamblea esta por sesionar. – Avisaron por micrófono.

\- Es el futuro que nos requiere. Un placer conocerla. – Dije. La señorita Romanoff procedió a ir hacia su asiento.

\- (Wakandiano) Para ser un hombre que desaprueba la diplomacia, te haces más diestro en ella cada vez más.

\- (Wakandiano) Estoy feliz, padre. – Acto seguido, mi padre rozo con su mano mi rostro, dirigiéndola hacia la mía después.

\- (Wakandiano) Gracias. – Levante su mano y la bese.

\- (Wakandiano) Gracias. – Mi padre procedió a ir hacia su lugar. Yo voltee hacia el con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Minutos después. En medio del discurso de T'Chaka.

\- Cuando fue usado vibranium robado de Wakanda, para crear un arma terrible, nos vimos forzados a cuestionar nuestro legado. Esos hombres y mujeres asesinados en Nigeria formaban parte de una misión de buena voluntad de un país que ha existido en las sombras. No dejaremos, sin embargo, que este infortunio nos haga retroceder. Pelearemos, para mejorar el mundo del que queremos ser parte.

Mientras mi padre decía esto, me percate de algo extraño en las afueras del edificio.

\- Agradezco a los Avengers, por apoyar esta iniciativa.

Me di cuenta entonces que los guardias habían descubierto una bomba oculta en una camioneta de prensa.

\- ¡Todo el mundo al suelo! – Avise rápidamente mientras me dirigía hacia mi padre. Intente alcanzarlo de un salto. Pero fue en vano. La bomba había estallado, mandándome lejos y con mi padre sufriendo el mayor impacto. Cuando caí al suelo, busque rápidamente a mi padre, mientras me arrastraba para poder llegar hasta donde sea que estuviera. Cuando lo encontré, me apresure en tomar sus signos vitales.

No…

No había…

No había nada…

El dolor empezó a invadirme, acompañado de la tristeza. Tome la mano de mi padre mientras me brotaban lágrimas, para luego mecerlo en mi regazo, adolorido en demasía por su muerte.

* * *

 _POV Desconocido_

Momentos antes de la explosión

Vaya que esto iba a ser un evento concurrido, casi histórico. 117 naciones reunidas en un complejo para ratificar los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Con un evento de tal magnitud, la defensa del evento debe ser de igual magnitud. Por eso estoy aquí. Me habían encomendado proteger uno de los sectores de este edificio para demostrar que soy capaz. Y no estoy dispuesto a defraudar.

Debo admitirlo, estoy nervioso. Nervioso de que no sea suficientemente útil. Nervioso de que suceda un ataque a la reunión. Nervioso de cualquier posibilidad de desastre, para ser sincero. Ese pensamiento rondo mi cabeza por mucho tiempo mientras monitoreaba los alrededores.

\- Y este es Jeffrey Mace, el sujeto del Proyecto Patriota. – Escuche detrás de mí, sorprendiéndome. Al voltear me encontré con el general Glenn Talbot, supervisor de dicho proyecto. Él estaba acompañado de unos ministros, aparentemente nigerianos.

\- Asi usted es al que llaman The Patriot. Un gusto conocerlo Mace. – Saludo cordialmente uno de los ministros.

\- El gusto es mío señor.

\- Y dime Mace ¿qué haces aquí en Vienna? – Pregunto el general Talbot.

\- Fui asignado para formar parte de los guardias de la reunión. – Respondí. - ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

\- Es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

\- Pues aquí estoy. – En ese momento note que uno de los ministros se aceraba a mí.

\- Y díganos señor Mace, ¿qué le hace creer que puede hacer guardia en esta reunión? Por lo que parece, usted es un novato en este tipo de cosas.

\- Efectivamente, soy novato en este tipo de trabajos. No obstante, me esforzare lo más que pueda para salvar a tantas personas como pueda en caso de que ocurra algún incidente o ataque.

\- Además, les puedo asegurar, de que Jeffrey es el indicado para desempeñar esta misión que pudo haber enviado el gobierno estadounidense. – Agrego Talbot.

\- Esperemos que asi sea. Confiamos en ti en todo el personal de defensa muchacho. – Dijo. Luego se fueron. Para mí fue un poco incómodo, tener que hablar con un par de ministros de alto rango acerca de lo puedo hacer y lo que puedo aportar.

\- Vaya que los impresionaste Jeffrey. – Dijo Talbot sarcásticamente.

\- Y que lo diga.

\- Bueno, yo me despido. Tengo que lidiar con un amigo. No hagas nada tonto, entendido Mace.

\- Sí señor. – Dije. Acto seguido, procedió a irse. Decidí ir por un momento más adentro en el edificio, pero…

\- Oh mierda. – Sentí un temblor debajo de mis pies, seguido del sonido de una explosión, aparentemente muy cercana a nosotros. Algunos se asustaron, otros se alertaron. Pero lo peor no fue la explosión. La parte del edificio en donde nos encontrábamos había sido severamente dañada, por que empezaron a caer rocas, primero pequeñas, pero luego fueron aumentando su tamaño. Las personas huían despavoridas, buscando salvarse del pequeño y lento derrumbe. Sin embargo, logre ver a un grupo de personas que iban hacia la salida muy lentamente. Entre ellas estaba una chica que fue golpeada por una pequeña roca en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Un grueso hilo de sangre corría por su cara. Mire hacia arriba para ver si nada podría poner en riesgo sus vidas u obstaculizar el paso, y efectivamente, una roca grande estaba por caer a pocos metros delante de ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Avise. Ellos me oyeron y dirigieron su vista hacia arriba, notando la roca que estaba por caer, intentando acelerar el paso para evitar que les cayera encima. Entonces la roca se soltó, cayendo en su dirección. Rápidamente fui hacia donde se encontraban para evitar que la roca los aplastara, logrando sujetarla sobre mis hombros. Los chicos estaban estupefactos ante el hecho.

\- ¡Apresúrense, les falta poco! – Dije. Ellos corrieron hasta llegar hasta la salida. Rápidamente, lance la roca a un lado y fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude del edificio. Al salir, me encontré con los chicos que había salvado, los cuales se me acercaron.

\- Oye gracias por salvarnos allá adentro.

\- Si, fue muy heroico de tu parte. Gracias a ti, nuestra amiga está recibiendo cuidado, recién la acabamos de entregar con los equipos médicos del lugar.

\- Que alivio.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Esta pregunta la pensé por un tiempo. No quería dar una respuesta ordinaria, mucho menos a los chicos que acababa de salvar. Tenía que responder de una forma que quede marcada en sus memorias por el resto de su vida. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

\- Me llamo Jeffrey Mace, The Patriot.

* * *

 _POV Sharon_

En un hotel de Londres. Luego del funeral de Peggy Carter.

Luego de mi discurso en el funeral, todos excepto Steve salimos de la iglesia para charlar sobre nuestras vivencias al lado de mi tía. Algunas anécdotas buenas, malas, tristes; pero a fin de cuentas eran recuerdos que se preservaran hasta el final de nuestros días.

Dejando de lado la melancolía, no tardo mucho antes de que Steve saliera de la iglesia luego de haber hablado con Natasha. No quiso decirme de que estaban hablando, pero como Steve no es bueno mintiendo, obviamente se trataba de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. No le tome importancia al asunto, asi que le pregunte si podía acompañarme hasta el hotel donde me hospedaba, cosa que acepto con gusto.

Eso nos trae hasta aquí. Nos encontrábamos en el hotel, rumbo al ascensor que me llevaría hasta el piso donde se encontraba mi habitación. El camino hacia acá fue muy agradable, debido a que conversamos muy amenamente durante el trayecto. No fue sino hasta que llegamos a la entrada del hotel que Steve se interesó sobre mí pasado con Peggy.

\- Mi madre intento evitar que me enlistara. Pero no tía Peggy. Ella me compro mi primera pistolera de muslo. – Dije nostálgica.

\- Muy práctica.

\- Si, y elegante. – Para este momento ya estábamos frente al elevador. Me precipite a presionar el botón para que bajara. Mientras, Steve decidió empezar una conversación para que el silencio no se hiciera incómodo.

\- ¿La CIA te asigno aquí ahora? – Pregunto.

\- Berlín, Unidad Especial Anti Terrorismo.

\- Suena interesante. – Su comentario me dio un poco de risa para ser sincera.

\- Si, lo es. – Dije. Steve tomo una pequeña pausa, parecía que estaba por hacer una pregunta.

\- Quería preguntarte algo. De cuando me espiabas al otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¿Hablas de cuando hacia mi trabajo? – Pude ver como reía levemente ante la pregunta.

\- ¿Peggy lo sabía? – Me quede callada por un instante. Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería dársela tan apresuradamente, por lo que tome una pausa.

-Ella guardaba muchos secretos. No vi necesario uno tuyo. – Respondí. No le dio tiempo a Steve para contestar, pues el ascensor había llegado. Empero, pude ver que se formó una sigilosa sonrisa en su semblante.

\- Gracias por acompañarme.

\- No hay de qué. – Dijo. Aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos quedado mirando fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, segundos que para mí eran eternos. Pero no puedo culparme, pues el azul de sus ojos es muy atrapante.

\- Steve. – Dijo alguien. Se trataba de un recién llegado Sam. Se le notaba exaltado. – Tienes que ver esto. – Dijo con apuro.

Nos llevó hasta la habitación donde se había quedado, mostrándonos que estaban transmitiendo un informe sobre un ataque terrorista realizado en la sede de la ONU de Vienna, misma donde se llevaba a cabo la ratificación de los Acuerdos. Instintivamente me puse a llamar a un amigo que estaba presente en el lugar, mientras Sam y Steve veían el informe.

\- _Una bomba oculta en una camioneta de prensa…_

 _-_ ¿Quién coordina? – Pregunte durante la llamada.

 _\- Arraso con la sede de la ONU…_

\- ¿Son confiables los forenses? – Pregunte esta vez.

 _\- Se reportan 70 heridos y 12 muertos, incluido el rey T'Chaka de Wakanda. Las autoridades publicaron un video de seguridad de un sospechoso, el cual fue identificado como James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier._ – Dijo el reportero, mientras se mostraban imágenes de un video de seguridad de un sujeto encapuchado. Pude ver como Steve se impresionaba de forma casi imperceptible, al tiempo que Sam le observaba. _– El infame agente de Hydra, vinculado a numerosos actos terroristas y a asesinatos políticos._ \- Luego de eso, me acerque a los muchachos.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar. – Dije. Sam salió un momento para dejar a Steve pensar su siguiente movimiento, mientras yo me quede en la habitación. Steve tenía la mirada fija en la nada, pensando en lo que podría hacer.

\- Sharon.

\- ¿Si?

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

* * *

 _POV Natasha_

Vienna

Luego de la explosión, los equipos de rescate no tardaron en llegar. Una gran cantidad de bomberos estaban intentando aplacar el fuego de las zonas afectadas por la explosión, al mismo tiempo que otros tantos, acompañados por diversos agentes policiales, buscaban a gente que haya quedado atrapada entre los escombros. La cantidad de muertos no era muy numerosa, 12 personas en total, pero alguien entre ellos había causado un gran dolor, el rey de Wakanda, T'Chaka. Muchos en Wakanda, tanto ciudadanos como Dora Milaje – Cuerpo militar protector del rey de la nación – se encontraban llorando la muerte de su rey en estos momentos. Pero el que se había llevado casi todo el dolor, no solo por presenciar el deceso de su rey, sino también de su padre, era T'Challa. Su mirada se había perdido luego del atentado, producto del dolor que le fue infligido. Él se encontraba sentado en una banca, con su mirada fija en un punto vacío. Me acerque a él, sentándome en una banca al lado de la suya, con la intención de consolarlo.

\- De verdad lo siento. – Dije. T'Challa volteo, dedicándome una mirada inexpresiva mezclada con una mirada melancólica. Yo baje la mirada. Pude notar que se encontraba jugando con el anillo de su padre.

\- En mi cultura… la muerte no es el final, es más bien… un punto de impulso. Estiras ambas manos, y Bast y Sekhmet, te guían hacia la verde sabana, donde podrás correr eternamente. – Dijo. Una creencia que resulta tan aliviadora es muy bien recibida sin duda. Y el rey T'Chaka ahora formaba parte de los que estaban corriendo en dicha sabana.

\- Se oye muy pacifico.

\- Mi padre asi lo creía. – Note que se puso el anillo de su padre. – Pero yo no soy mi padre. – Su voz mostraba un poco de furia contenida.

\- T'Challa, la Unidad Especial decidirá quién ira a arrestar a Barnes. – Sus puños se cerraron con ira por lo que alcance a ver. Rápidamente se levantó.

\- No se moleste señorita Romanoff. Yo mismo lo matare. – Fue lo último que me dijo antes de retirarse. No pude pensar mucho luego de eso, pues mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Estaba recibiendo una llamada.

\- ¿Si?

\- _¿Estas bien?_ – Pregunto Steve desde el otro lado.

\- Si, gracias. Creo que tuve suerte. – Respondí seria. Mire hacia los lados antes de levantarme. – Se lo mucho que significa Barnes para ti. Enserio lo sé. No te muevas. Solo empeoraras las cosas. Para todos. Por favor.

 _\- ¿O me arrestaras?_

\- No. Alguien más lo hará si interfieres. Asi son las reglas ahora.

 _\- Si ha llegado tan lejos yo debo ser quien lo detenga._

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunte.

\- _Porque tengo menos posibilidades de morir en el intento. –_ Dijo antes de colgar. Baje el teléfono luego de eso. De verdad estábamos en serios problemas.

\- Diablos. – Dije. Sabía que Steve iba a involucrarse de alguna u otra forma, pero al parecer su terquedad le impide ver ese panorama.

\- Sra. Romanoff. – Llamaron. Yo voltee para ver de quien se trataba. Era un tipo alto, de complexión delgada, ojos oscuros y pelo negro. Vestía un traje tipo armadura de color negro sobre una franela azul oscuro; pantalones de color negro con ciertos toque de azul, un cinturón de uso militar y botas.

\- ¿Si?

\- Siento aparecer tan repentinamente, pero necesito hablar con usted.

\- ¿Qué desea?

\- Acompañarla en caso de que algo malo ocurra.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque presiento que algo malo se avecina. ¿Y creo que no soy el único? – Su mirada me dejaba entre ver que tenía la misma mala espina que yo.

\- Esta bien. Entre más gente nos ayude mejor. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Jeffrey Mace.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Vienna

Luego de mi conversación con Nat fui hacia una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de donde yo estaba. Sam estaba sentado comiendo un postre dentro de dicha cafetería.

\- ¿Te dijo que te alejaras? – Pregunto. – Tal vez tenga razón.

\- El me ayudo. – Replique.

\- En el '45 quizás. Solo me aseguro de considerar nuestras opciones. Los que te disparan usualmente me disparan a mí también.

No podía responderle, pues tenía razón. Pero es mi amigo, y lo ayudare a recuperar su memoria. Entonces llego Sharon.

\- Llegaron lotes de información desde que el video se hizo público. Todos asegurar haber visto al Winter Soldier en su gym. La mayoría es basura. Excepto esto. – Me entrego una carpeta que contenía un documento con la posible localización de Bucky. – Mi jefe espera un reporte justo ahora. Es toda la ventaja que conseguirás. – Dijo. Procedí a ver el documento que me dio. Había información sobre su posible localización, informes de gente que creía haberlo visto, actividad comercial aparentemente de él, entre otras cosas. Como bonus, Sharon había puesto la información que le pedí. – Matarlo, es la orden. – Dijo antes de irse. Yo dude.

* * *

 _POV Zemo_

Berlín, Alemania

El ataque a la ONU había sido todo un éxito. Ahora debía prepararme para poner en marcha la fase 2 del plan. Para ello, me puse a practicar el código Winter Soldier con el libro que tome de entre los registros de Karpov. Al mismo tiempo que lo estudiaba, pasaban por la televisión un reportaje del ataque.

\- (Ruso) Bienvenida… Uno… Uno… Vagón de carga… Vagón de… - Me detuve abruptamente, pues alguien tocaba la puerta. Guarde el libro en una gaveta para evitar que lo descubrieran. Procedí a acercarme a la puerta, con cuidado de que fuera un ataque. La preocupación me llevo a tomar mi arma, sin sacarla de la funda.

\- (Alemán) Señor, traigo su desayuno. – Dijo la mucama del otro lado. Solté mi arma luego de esto. Quite el seguro de la puerta y la abrí, fingiendo alegría para no levantar sospechas.

\- (Alemán) Puedo olerlo incluso antes de abrir la puerta.

\- (Alemán) Tocino y café negro, de nuevo. Puedo prepararle algo nuevo si asi lo quiere… Pondré esto en…

\- (Alemán) Tranquila, yo puedo. – Dije, evitando que entrara. No podía arriesgarme a que descubriera.

* * *

 _POV Bucky_

Bucharest, Rumania

Vaya que hoy ha sido un día tranquilo. Nada fuera de lo común. Al menos no desde que me fugue luego de la caída de Shield. Ya llevaba 2 años desde que desaparecí, y sí, me han encontrado algunas veces – y logre escapar – pero logro vivir una vida tranquila.

Me encontraba en el centro, justo frente a un pequeño puesto de frutas, específicamente bayas. Su precio era accesible – como todas las frutas – asi que decidí comprar 2. Ya en el camino de vuelta a mi departamento, note algo extraño en un chico al otro lado de la calle. Se había preocupado al verme. Rápidamente desvié la mirada, mirándolo de reojo. Fue entonces que descubrió quien era, razón por la cual huyo del quiosco donde estaba trabajando cuando noto que iba hacia él. Al llegar a su quiosco, me encuentro con un periódico que, luego de leerlo, me dejo con los nervios de punta.

Tenía que regresar a casa rápido…

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Casa de Bucky

Ya en casa de Bucky, me lleve la sorpresa de que estaba vacía. No se sentía ni siquiera un alma. Era un departamento pequeño, con una sola habitación que servía de cocina, sala de estar y cuarto, además de una habitación de baño. Perfecta para una sola persona. Sobre el refrigerador pude ver un cuaderno, una especie de diario o un cuaderno de notas. Lo tome, dejando en su lugar un par de dulces que estaban sobre el cuaderno, del cual leí un poco.

\- _Alerta, Cap. Se acercan Fuerzas Especiales alemanas desde el sur._ – Dijo Sam desde el comunicador.

\- Entendido. – Entonces note una presencia justo detrás de mí. Voltee para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándome con Bucky.

\- ¿Me conoces? – Pregunte. Quería saber si había recuperado un poco de su memoria.

\- Eres Steve. Leí sobre ti en un museo.

 _\- Establecieron perímetro._

* * *

… … …

… … …

Los policías van subiendo las escaleras. Todos armados.

… … …

… … …

* * *

Deje su cuaderno de nota en el mesón. Se escuchaban pasos débiles en las plantas inferiores.

\- Sé que estas nervioso, y tienes muchas razones para estarlo… Pero no te creo.

* * *

… … …

… … …

Se acercan al departamento.

… … …

… … …

* * *

\- No estuve en la ONU. Deje eso en el pasado.

 _\- Están entrando en el edificio. Más que antes._

\- Los que creen que si viene hacia acá. Y no piensan llevarte con vida.

\- Que inteligente. Buena estrategia.

* * *

… … …

… … …

Están cada vez más cerca. 4 pisos de distancia.

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _\- Están en el techo. Estoy vulnerable._ – Aviso Sam.

\- No debe terminar en pelea Buck.

 _\- 5 segundos._

\- Siempre termina en pelea. – Dijo, al mismo tiempo que quita el guante, dejando su brazo mecánico al descubierto.

* * *

… … …

… … …

Llegan a la entrada de departamento. Preparan el ariete.

… … …

… … …

* * *

\- Tú me salvaste del rio. ¿Por qué?

\- No lo se

 _\- 3 segundos_

\- Si, si lo sabes.

 _\- ¡Entran! ¡Entran!_ – Fue el último aviso. Repentinamente, una granada atravesó la ventana de la cocina, que desvié rápidamente, evitando la explosión. Otra granada entro por la otra ventana, justo delante de Bucky. El la pateo hasta mí, cubriéndola con mi escudo cuando la tuve a poco menos de 10 cm.

* * *

… … …

… … …

\- (Alemán) Ahora. – Ordeno uno de los policías. Sus compañeros golpearon la puerta con el ariete.

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Bucky_

 **(Video 2: 03 City In Ruin - Arrow: Season 1 [Soundtrack] - Blake Neely)**

Luego de evitar las granadas, agarre mi colchón y lo coloque en mi lado izquierdo, evitando asi un disparo de francotirador. Entonces escuche los golpes. Instintivamente lance la mesa hacia la puerta, bloqueándola. Luego entraron 2 policías por las ventanas. Yo golpee a uno, dejándolo ligeramente aturdido. Steve detuvo al otro tumbándolo al suelo, haciendo que el policía disparase y los tiros se desviaran hacia el techo. El policía que aturdí se levantó. Lo agarre por la espalda y lo lance más adentro en el departamento, quedando noqueado por la cuerda de rapel, la cual alcanzo su límite de estiramiento. Me di cuenta que alguien había entrado por la puerta de atrás. Steve evito que disparase desviando su arma, momento que aproveche para patearlo y dejarlo noqueado. Entonces quise salir, pero Steve me sujeto del brazo.

\- ¡Buck detente! – Me solté de su agarre. – O mataras a alguien. – Entonces lo tire y golpee al suelo, abriendo una apertura en el mismo y manteniendo mi mano allí.

\- No matare a nadie. – De la apertura, saque una mochila, la cual lance hacia el tejado cercano. Entonces irrumpió otro policía, el cual comenzó a disparar. Yo me cubrí con mi brazo. Luego Steve me cubrió con su escudo. Otro policía se asomó por la ventana, comenzando a disparar. Al mismo tiempo, Steve me cubrió por el flanco derecho. Aproveche para empujar a Steve hacia el policía de afuera, cayendo con él. El que se encontraba adentro siguió disparando, pero lo evite colocando mi mano enfrente. Seguidamente, lo noquee de un golpe.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Me levante rápidamente, seguido del oficial. Tome su arma y la desvié, para después proceder a dejarlo fuera de combate.

* * *

 _POV Bucky_

El policía que había aturdido con la cuerda de rapel se levantó. Rápidamente tome un bloque de concreto y lo golpee con él, mandándolo a volar hacia el baño.

* * *

… … …

… … …

 **(Video 3: Ost Shingeki no Kyojin - Aramy Attack (Mikasa))**

Los policías fuera del departamento se hartaron y procedieron a dispararle a los tornillos al costado de la puerta para poder entrar. Dos oficiales se colocaron a los lados de la puerta para emboscar a Barnes. Sin embargo, un repentino golpe atravesó la pared, dejando noqueado al que lo recibió. Otros oficiales intentaron entrar de frente al departamento, pero Bucky tacleo la puerta, golpeando a los oficiales que estaban frente a ella. El policía que estaba más cerca intento dispararle, pero Bucky logro desviar el arma y arremeterle un golpe. Seguidamente, un oficial atravesó el traga luz, empezando a disparar. Bucky consiguió cubrirse con su brazo, y vio que el oficial estaba cerca. Aprovecho para agarrarlo e impulsarlo hacia la pared, noqueándolo. Dos policías se acercaron desde la izquierda y abajo, dejándolo arrinconado. Instintivamente, Bucky tomo el ariete y golpeo a los oficiales con el mismo. La pelea se alargó más de lo que esperaba, e iba a durar más luego de que vio que venían subiendo más. Queriéndose saltar a los demás oficiales, se agarró del policía que había noqueado con la pared y salto 2 pisos abajo, comenzando a pelear con otros oficiales más.

Steve salió del departamento de Bucky y lo localizo rápidamente. A la par suya, había un policía pidiendo ayuda desde un comunicador.

\- (Alemán) Necesitamos refuerzos inmediatamente. El objetivo esta… - Steve tomo el comunicador y lo rompió, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

Bucky logra soltarse del agarre de un policía y golpea en la cara a otro que estaba por atacarlo, dejándolo aturdido. Golpea la cabeza de su captor con un vidrio cercano y al otro oficial intenta lanzarlo por las escaleras. Sin embargo, Steve logra evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Buck? – Bucky no le toma importancia y sigue su camino. Steve levanta y lanza al oficial contra la pared.

Bucky toma un extremo del barandal y lo usa de cuerda para bajar 3 pisos. Al llegar patea a un policía, el cual también tira uno de sus compañeros que estaba detrás de el a causa del impulso. Ya sobre sus pies, empieza a pelear con otros 2 oficiales. Steve se encontraba bajando y en medio de su camino se encontró con 2 oficiales, los cuales engancho y tiro a uno colgando por las escaleras y a su compañero soportando su peso.

Luego de noquear a los oficiales con los que peleaba, Bucky noto que uno lo apuntaba con un arma. Empero, Steve logro evitar que disparase al lanzarle su escudo. Bucky salto por encima del barandal y se dejó caer. Llegado a cierto punto, se agarró el barandal de un piso más abajo.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Grito por el brusco paro que sufrió. Sin tomarle importancia subió, pateo una puerta. El pasillo detrás de la puerta llevaba a un corredor que finalizaba en un balcón. Sin dudar, Bucky tomo carrera y salto. Logro llegar hasta el mismo tejado donde estaba su mochila, dando un giro luego del aterrizaje para absorber el impacto. El tomo su mochila e intento huir. Sin embargo, noto una sombra de alguien que estaba por atacarlo. Dio un giro sobre el suelo para evitar a su atacante. No tardo en ponerse de pie para atacarlo. No obstante, su oponente lo dejo extrañado.

Este vestía un traje de combate de diseño aparentemente Wakandiano. Poseía ciertos detalles dentados en el cuello, los brazos y las piernas. También llevaba un casco que asemejaba la forma de un felino. Este se levantó y se puso en posición. De sus dedos salieron garras, listas para desgarrar lo que encuentren a su paso.

Bucky lanza el primer ataque, el cual su oponente esquiva agachándose. Este lo patea dos veces, una en el abdomen y otra el pecho. Bucky vuelve a intentar atacar, pero su rival lo bloque. Seguidamente, el sujeto misterioso intenta atacarlo por arriba y luego por abajo. Bucky logro bloquearlos. El tipo lanza un garrazo a mano abierta, cosa que Bucky evita agachándose. Nuevamente, el sujeto intenta lanzarle otro garrazo, el cual Bucky bloqueo, intentando atacarlo posteriormente. Su rival logra evitarlo, da un giro, golpea a Bucky y lo fulmina con un rodillazo, el cual manda a Bucky a volar, impactando con un aire acondicionado. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que el sujeto iba a apuñalarlo con sus garras, esquivándolo velozmente. El sujeto dio una vuelta hacia su izquierda, intentando apuñalarlo nuevamente. Bucky logra esquivarlo.

El sujeto entonces toma impulso de uno de los aires acondicionados con su pie, dando un potente garrazo que Bucky logra bloquear. El sujeto se abalanza sobre el pasando ágilmente sobre un aire, tumbando a Bucky y sometiéndolo en el suelo.

Steve llega al balcón y ve la pelea. El sujeto intenta atacar a Bucky directo en la cara con sus garras, pero Bucky toma un tubo con el cual retiene a su atacante. Steve retrocede, sin dejar de mirar la pelea. Nota que Sam se estaba acercando a lo lejos.

\- Sam, techo sudoeste. – Dijo Steve mientras retrocedía.

\- ¿Quién diablos es ese? – Pregunto Sam.

\- Estoy por averiguarlo. – Dijo, para luego tomar carrera y saltar hacia el tejado, aterrizando con un giro. Al mismo tiempo, se acercaba un helicóptero.

El sujeto logra romper el tubo, intentando atacar de nuevo. Bucky se vio obligado a tomarlo por los brazos para retener el ataque, con las garras de su oponente rozándole la cara. Una de las garras logro desgarrar un poco su mejilla, haciendo que brotara un pequeño hilo de sangre de la misma. Desde el helicóptero empezaron a disparar, impactando con el traje del sujeto – El cual resistía las balas – haciendo que volteara. Steve se da cuenta de la situación de peligro en la que se encuentra Bucky.

\- Sam. –Avisa. Sam procedió a aproximarse al helicóptero.

\- Me encargo. – Dijo. Acto seguido, desactivo las alas y pateo la cola del helicóptero, provocando que se desequilibrara. Sam se dejó caer, activando nuevamente sus alas a unos cuatro metros sobre el suelo.

Bucky patea a su atacante, provocando que este detuviera su intento de ataque. Bucky se levanta y recoge su mochila, disponiéndose a huir. El sujeto lo sigue. Bucky salta hacia un tubo de ventilación al costado del edificio, mirando hacia arriba para ver si lo seguían. Para su mala suerte, el sujeto salto hacia la pared y se deslizo – con ayuda de sus garras – por la misma. Bucky no tuvo más opciones que saltar. Cayó flexionando sus rodillas para amortiguar el impacto y siguió su carrera, con su oponente siguiéndolo de cerca. Steve también salta, colocando su escudo en torno al suelo para amortiguar la caída, dando un giro después de esta para no perder velocidad.

 **(Video 4: Hans Zimmer - Batman Begins - The Chase)**

El helicóptero se reincorporo a la persecución, empezando a disparar nuevamente. Bucky logro evitar los disparos. El salta hacia un túnel, donde esquiva un par de vehículos antes de seguir huyendo. El sujeto misterioso y Steve llegan al túnel, empezando la persecución. Los vehículos de la policía se hicieron presentes, todos con intención de atrapar a Barnes.

Steve se ve superado en carrera. Un vehículo de la policía se coloca al mismo nivel que él.

\- (Alemán) ¡Deténgase. Repito. Deténgase!

Steve hizo caso omiso de esto. Viendo que estaba muy por detrás de Bucky y el sujeto misterioso, salto sobre el parabrisas del coche, cubriéndose con su escudo. El conductor freno el vehículo, cosa que Steve aprovecho para sacarlo, patear el parabrisas roto y empezar a conducir.

Bucky pasa sobre un vehículo, pasándolo rápidamente. Steve se acerca velozmente, quedando a la par que el sujeto misterios. Este salta sobre un auto para luego colgarse sobre el de Steve, el cual intenta que este se suelte dando volantazos hacia los lados, pero él no se soltaba.

\- No puedo alejarlo. Sigue detrás.

\- Estoy detrás de ti. – Avisa Sam, el cual se inclina su dirección.

De pronto, llegan más vehículos de policía. Steve golpea a unos cuantos que están cerca de él buscando detenerlos. En medio de su carrera, los policías acorralan a Bucky desde adelante, pero esta logra escaparse colándose por un camino cerrado. Steve pasa por el mismo lugar, on el sujeto misterioso protegiéndose de ser golpeado por alguna viga. Los policías no encuentran por donde más pasar. Bucky desacelera un poco al darse cuenta de que un motorizado se le acercaba desde adelante. En una hábil maniobra, Bucky le quita su moto, yendo lo más rápido que pueda dar la moto, pasando al otro carril. Steve lo sigue de cerca. Bucky iba lo más rápido que podía, y Steve no se detenía por nada. Luego que todos ellos pasaron una abertura arriba del túnel, Sam entro. El sujeto misterioso vio su oportunidad para arremeter contra Bucky. Se subió al techo del vehículo y salto al capo, donde dio un salto hacia Bucky, buscando tumbarlo, pero el logro evitarlo al agarrarlo en medio del aire. Sin embargo, de un rápido movimiento, inclino la moto, haciendo que Bucky tuviera que colocar su brazo mecánico en el suelo para evitar caerse, además de provocarle unos cuantos rasguños profundos, dejando unos pequeños caminos de sangre que se mezclaron con el anterior. Bucky le dio una patada al sujeto para que este lo dejara de inclinar, haciendo que cayera en la calle, para después levantar la moto. Steve lo esquivo.

El sujeto volteo para ver algún vehículo que lo ayudara a seguir la persecución, notando que Sam se estaba acercando. Salto sobre un auto y se agarró a la pierna de Sam. Este le pateo para intentar tirarlo, pero el sujeto se mantenía en su lugar. Steve noto el problema en el que se encontraba Sam y lo dejo pasar. Bucky, por su parte, puso un explosivo en medio del túnel, el cual detono de inmediato, provocando un pequeño derrumbe de rocas. Sam freno bruscamente, haciendo que el sujeto saliera impulsado a través de los escombros. Ya del otro lado, consiguió desequilibrar la moto de Barnes, haciéndolo caer. Steve dio un volantazo hacia la derecha, seguido de un frenazo. En medio de esto, salió del vehículo y paso a través de los escombros. El vehículo donde Steve iba golpeo el pequeño montón de rocas, provocando que empezara a girar, al mismo tiempo que Steve iba en dirección de Bucky. El sujeto se levantó y procedió a atacar a Bucky, pero Steve se abalanzo sobre él, evitando que lo atacara.

 **(Parar video)**

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Los policías comenzaron a rodearnos. La situación se sentía cada vez más tensa. Luego llego Rhodey, el cual nos apuntó a los tres.

\- Ríndanse. Ahora.

Los policías nos apuntaban con sus armas, listos para disparan en caso de oposición al arresto. Yo solté mi escudo y me lo puse en la espalda. El sujeto noto nuestra situación, volteando a ver a los policías.

\- Felicidades, Cap. Eres un criminal. – Entonces los policías procedieron a arrestarnos. Pusieron a Bucky en el suelo mientras le colocaban las esposas. El sujeto misterioso levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Note que oculto sus garras. Llevo sus manos a su casco y se lo quito, revelando de quien se trataba.

Me quede impactado ante eso…

Se trataba del príncipe de Wakanda, T'Challa. Todo este tiempo se trataba de él.

Aparentemente Rhodey estaba igual de confundido y sorprendido que yo, pues note un movimiento de confusión en él. T'Challa dirigió su vista hacia Rhodey.

\- Alteza. – Luego la dirigió hacia Bucky. Por ultimo dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

Sin duda algo grande se estaba acercando.

* * *

 _POV Visión_

Instalación de los Avengers

Luego de la pequeña disputa que habíamos tenido durante el debate para decidir qué hacer con respecto a los Acuerdos hace tres días, todos habíamos quedado ligeramente divididos. La posibilidad de reconciliación estaba muy presente entre las probabilidades de lo que podría ocurrir.

Sin embargo, debido a la reciente muerte de la compañera de guerra del Capitan Rogers, Peggy Carter, la situación se tornó algo más delicada. A eso se le añade el conflicto existencial que tenía Wanda entre manos, hacían de esto caso algo muy inestable. Por suerte, Wanda era de las que más quería complacer, y debido a su bajo estado de ánimo actual, decidí hacerle algo de comida.

\- 'Añada una pizca de paprika.'– Leí en voz alta. – Una pizca. – Susurre. Acto seguido, añadí un poco de dicho condimento en la comida, al mismo tiempo que leía la receta con mucha atención.

\- ¿Eso es paprikash? – Pregunto una recién llegada Wanda.

\- Pensé que podría levantarte el ánimo. – Dije. Wanda se acercó a la cocina, tomo el cucharon que estaba en la olla y dio un pequeño sorbo. Pude ver un pequeño destello de disgusto en su rostro.

\- Animo levantado. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

\- En mi defensa, jamás había comido algo antes, asi que…

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Si, por favor – Dije. Retrocedí un poco. Por alguna razón, mi mirada quedo clavada en ella, era como si no pudiera dejar de admirarla mientras ella cocinaba. Me sentí un poco incómodo por eso, asi que aparte mi mirada y decidí ir al otro lado del mesón.

\- ¿Wanda? – Ella volteo hacia mí luego del llamado. – No le desagradas a nadie. – Al parecer el comentario la incomodo un poco.

\- Gracias.

\- No fue nada. – Dije. – Es solo una respuesta involuntaria de su amígdala. No pueden evitar tenerte miedo.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Mi amígdala es sintética, asi que… - El comentario pareció darle gracia, pues se empezó a reír levemente. Su risa me contagio, pues se formó una sonrisa en semblante.

\- Solía tener otra percepción de mí. Pero, después de esto… - Una pequeña esfera escarlata de energía se formó entre sus dedos, empezando a jugar con ella entre sus dedos. - …soy diferente. – Entonces deshizo la esfera. – Todavía soy yo, creo, pero… eso no es lo la gente cree ahora.

Baje la mirada y luego la desvié hacia un lado por unos momentos, buscando algo con que conversar.

\- Sabes que no sé qué esto. De verdad – Procedí a tocar la piedra que tenía en mi frente. – Sé que no es de este planeta. Que le daba poder al cetro de Loki. Te otorgo todas tus habilidades. Pero… su auténtica naturaleza es un misterio. Y sin embargo, es parte de mí.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de ella?

\- Quiero entenderla. Entre más lo hago el control que ejerce es menos. Y algún día ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea yo quien la controle. – Wanda pareció no tener respuesta.

\- No sé qué tenga esto pero sé que no es paprika. Iré a la tienda. Vuelvo en veinte minutos. – Procedió a levantarse. Rápidamente atravesé el mesón y me puse en medio.

\- ¿Y si pedimos pizza como alternativa?

\- Vision ¿No quieres dejarme ir? – Baje la mirada apenado.

\- Es cuestión de seguridad.

\- Puedo cuidarme sola. – Intento seguir su camino, pero la detuve con mi brazo.

\- No la tuya. – Voltee mi vista hacia ella. – El Sr. Stark quiere evitar cualquier otro incidente público. Hasta que los Acuerdos tengan argumentos más sólidos.

\- ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

\- Que el mundo te vea… igual que yo.

* * *

 _POV Sam_

Berlín, Alemania

Vaya que nos habíamos metido en problemas.

Los Acuerdos nos convertían en criminales si no los firmábamos, pero teníamos oportunidad de escondernos antes de que empezaran a buscarnos. Sin embargo, detención pública era algo que no nos daba ese lujo por obvias razones.

Poco después de que nos arrestaran en Rumania, nos transportaron a Berlín, donde, a bordo de un convoy, nos están llevando a donde resguardaran a Barnes y decidirán qué hacer con él. Yo iba en la parte de atrás, con Steve y el príncipe T'Challa delante de mí. Bucky iba en un camión detrás de nosotros.

\- ¿Y te gustan los gatos? – Le pregunte al príncipe.

\- Sam.

\- ¿Qué? Apareció disfrazado de gato, no quieres saber más. – El príncipe iba totalmente callado.

\- Tu traje… ¿es de vibranium? – Pregunto Steve.

\- Black Panther ha sido el protector de Wakanda por generaciones. Un manto que pasa de guerrero a guerrero. Y ahora que tu amigo asesino a mi padre, ahora cargo el manto del rey. Ahora te pregunto… como guerrero y rey… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees mantener a tu amigo a salvo de mí? –Dijo el ahora rey T'Challa. Steve se quedó callado. Al mismo tiempo, la caravana donde íbamos entro en el complejo.

Ya adentro, entregaron a Bucky – el cual se encontraba en una celda – a unos oficiales, mientras nosotros bajamos de una furgoneta que nos dejó dentro del complejo. Steve volteo hacia Bucky. No le di mucha importancia al asunto, pues me preocupaba más que harían con nosotros. Delante de nosotros se encontraba Sharon, acompañada de un señor, aparentemente su superior.

\- ¿Y a el que le pasara? – Pregunto Steve.

\- Lo que mismo a ti. Evaluación psicológica y extradición. – Respondió el superior de Sharon.

\- Él es Everett Ross. Comandante adjunto de la Unidad Especial. – Dijo Sharon.

\- ¿Y un abogado? – Steve parecía menospreciarlo.

\- Un abogado. Que gracioso. Quiero que sus armas sean retenidas. Les firmaremos un recibo. – Los oficiales acataron la orden rápidamente, pasando a nuestro lado con el escudo de Steve y mi propulsor.

\- Espero no ver por la ventana y verlos volando con esa cosa. – Dije. Empezamos a adentrarnos en el complejo.

\- Se les va a proporcionar una oficina en lugar de una celda. Y por favor, quédense allí. – Dijo Everett. Me alivie levemente, pues no nos encerrarían… Por ahora.

\- Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte. – Dijo el rey T'Challa. Natasha se acercaba desde adelante.

\- Que conste que a esto me refería con lo de empeorar.

\- Sigue con vida. – Dijo Steve. Nos llevaron hasta una habitación repleta de oficinas, tanto de espera como de trabajo, con paredes de cristal que permitían la libre visión a través de estas. También había muchos monitores con lotes de información y mapas del mundo. Y de todo lo que nos podíamos encontrar al llegar, con encontramos con Tony. Este estaba en una conversación con algún secretario o ministro.

\- Rumania no está aprobada por los Acuerdos. El coronel Rhodes ya supervisa la limpieza…

\- Trata de no romper nada mientras arreglamos esto. – Dijo Natasha, separándose de nosotros.

\- … ¿Consecuencias? Claro que habrá consecuencias. – Empezó a acercarse a Steve y a mí. - Tome nota de lo que dije, porque ya lo dije. ¿Algo más? Gracias, señor. – Dijo, finalizando la llamada y acabando frente a Steve y yo.

\- ¿'Consecuencias'? – Pregunto Steve.

\- El secretario Ross quiere que los procese. Algo tenía que hacer.

\- No me devolverán mi escudo cierto.

\- Técnicamente es propiedad del gobierno. También las alas. – Dijo Natasha.

\- Que cruel. – Dije.

\- No más que la cárcel. – Dijo Tony.

* * *

… … …

… … …

En algún otro lugar de la ciudad, un empleado de un servicio de entregas llega hasta una instalación eléctrica con un pedido que le encomendaron enviar allí. Para cerciorarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto, reviso una porta papeles donde estaba anotada la dirección, el mandatario y el receptor del envió. De vuelta en el complejo, colocaron la celda de Bucky en una habitación más grande y aislada para proceder a hacerle la evaluación psicológica.

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Bucky estaba por ser evaluado psicológicamente, cosa que no discuto. Con lo que si no estoy de acuerdo es que lo encierren por un delito que, según él, no cometió. Sin realizar una investigación para verificar su implicación en el atentado ni nada. Pero no podía hacer nada, pues ya tenía suficientes problemas y no quería que se empeoraran. Mientras preparaban la habitación de Bucky para realizarle la evaluación psicológica, yo me encontraba observando la preparación desde un monitor.

\- ¿Quieres ver algo cool? – Me preguntaron. Era Tony. Venía con un estuche de bolígrafo entre las manos. – Lo saque de entre los expediente de mi padre. Pensé que era el momento apropiado. –Me senté en la mesa. El coloco su saco en una pequeña mesa al lado de la más grande. – Roosevelt firmo el proyecto de Préstamo y Arriendo con estas en 1941. – Dijo, colocando el estuche frente a mí. – Ofreció apoyo a los Aliados cuando más lo necesitaban.

\- En parte eso empujo a esta nación a la guerra. – Dije.

\- Si no fuera por ellos no estarías aquí. – Dijo. – De verdad trato de… ¿Cómo lo llaman? – Se sentó. – Es una rama de olivo ¿Asi se le dice?

\- ¿Y Pepper? No la he visto.

\- Ella está un poco ocupada.

\- ¿Está embarazada?

\- No. No. Está ocupada con la Fundación Septiembre. – Dijo, haciendo referencia en las becas educativas que está entregando. – También nos tomamos un descanso. No es culpa de nadie.

\- Lo siento, Tony. No tenía idea. – Me disculpe.

\- Luego de casi perderla hace algunos años, asi que desmantele mis trajes. Luego tuvimos que desmantelar a Hydra. Y luego Ultron, mi culpa. Y luego, y luego, y luego. Nunca me detengo. La realidad es que no quería. No quiero perderla. Pensaba que con los Acuerdos podríamos partir la diferencia. – El silencio que siguió fue un poco prolongado. Luego se levantó. – En su defensa, soy un fastidio. Papa era enserio irritable, pero aun asi mama y papa pudieron convivir.

\- ¿Planeas enmendar esto regalándole algo?

\- Tengo algo que le estoy preparando. No está completo, pero ya se lo mostré y se lo daré cuando lo termine.

\- Ya veo. – Dije. Entonces me acorde de Howard. – Me alegra que Howard se casara. Lo conocí cuando era joven y soltero.

\- Enserio. Papa nunca lo menciono. – Note sarcasmo en su voz. – Solo unas cientas de veces quizás. Enserio te odie. – Se colocó su saco.

\- No quise complicar las cosas.

\- Lo sé, porque eres muy educado. – Comenzó a caminar, pasándome por detrás.

\- Si veo que una situación se descontrola, no puedo ignorarla. Aunque a veces quisiera. – Dije.

\- No es cierto. – Natasha tenía razón, soy malo mintiendo. Me reí silenciosamente.

\- No, no quiero. A veces…

\- A veces quiero romperte tus perfectos dientes. Pero no quiero que te vayas. Te necesitamos, Cap. No puede pasar nada irreversible. Si firmas eso, podemos legitimizar las últimas 24 horas. Barnes será enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico en casa y no a una prisión en Wakanda. – Ahora la cosa cambiaba. Bucky no había actuado bajo su propia voluntad antes y si firmaba lo Acuerdos, podrían reparar lo que sea que Hydra le puso en la cabeza. Tome uno de los bolígrafos que estaban en el estuche y lo sostuve entre mis manos, levantándome para pensar bien las opciones que tenía a mi disposición. Tony se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

\- No digo que sea imposible. Pero tendría que haber garantías. – Dije.

\- Claro. Cuando se calmen los medios, podemos modificar los documentos. Haría que Wanda y tu sean reincorporados… - Allí entro mi curiosidad.

\- ¿Wanda? ¿Qué paso con ella?

\- Bien. Esta confinada en el complejo. Visión la acompaña. – Es enserio. De verdad me sacas de quicio a veces Tony.

\- Ah Tony. Cada vez, cada vez que pienso que estás haciendo bien las cosas…

\- Son 40 hectáreas con piscina y una sala de cine. Hay peores formas de proteger a la gente.

\- ¿Protección? ¿Asi es como lo ves? ¿Protección? Casi es una prisión.

\- No es ciudadana de Estados Unidos…

\- Ah vamos Tony.

\- … Y no le dan visas a armas de destrucción masiva.

\- ¡Es una niña!

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Ya Tony me tenía harto, de verdad. – Hago lo que se debe hacer, para que no ocurra algo peor. – Asi es como ves las cosas entonces.

\- Sigue convenciéndote de eso. – Ya había perdido la paciencia, y el bolígrafo todavía estaba en mis manos. – No hay que separarlas Tony. – Coloque el bolígrafo en la mesa frente a él. Procedí a dejar la oficina.

* * *

 _POV Everett_

Ya la habitación donde se encontraba Barnes estaba lista para empezar la evaluación psicológica. Por tanto, procedí a vigilar la evaluación a través de uno de los monitores que trasmitía el hecho.

 _\- 'Hola Sr. Barnes'. –_ Saludo el psiquiatra. – ' _Me enviaron de la ONU para evaluarlo ¿Le molesta si me siento?'_

Barnes estaba inusualmente tranquilo ante el interrogatorio. Empero, si intenta escapar, ya hay un grupo de soldados para evitarlo.

 _\- '¿Su nombre de pila es James?'_ – Pregunto el psiquiatra.

* * *

 _POV Sam_

\- Aquí está el recibo de su equipo. – Dijo una recién llegada Sharon mientras me entregaba el recibo. Note algo mientras lo leía que me disgusto bastante.

\- No es cierto. Traje de ave. – Mi disgusto era palpable.

\- Yo no lo redacte. – Pues ya que. Pude ver que Sharon presiono el botón de un dispositivo que evitaba que viéramos la evaluación que le estaban haciendo a Barnes, haciendo que pudiéramos verla.

 _\- 'No vine aquí a juzgarte.'_ – Dijo el psiquiatra. _– 'Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas'_

Steve se sorprendió levemente por esto, pero decidió verlo para vigilar el progreso de la evaluación. Yo hice lo mismo.

 _\- '¿James sabe dónde está?'_

* * *

 _POV Natasha_

Me di cuenta de que ellos estaban viendo la evaluación, asi que decidí escuchar también para saber que pasaba.

 _\- 'No puedo ayudarlo si no contesta James.'_

* * *

 _POV Steve_

 _\- 'Mi nombre es Bucky.'_ – Dijo. Mi atención estaba completamente centrada en la evaluación. Sin embargo, no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

* * *

… … …

… … …

El repartidor del servicio de entregas presiono el claxon de la furgoneta donde iba, pues ya había estado esperando demasiado. Poco después salió un señor mayor.

\- (Alemán) ¿Hola? – Acto seguido, el repartidor apago el vehículo y se dispuso a salir para poder entregarle él envió.

\- (Alemán) Hey, hay algo que te debo entregar. – Dijo el repartidor, abriendo la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. El señor procedió a revisar el envió.

\- (Alemán) Bien. Firme aquí por favor. – Dijo el repartidor, dándole al señor un dispositivo electrónico para que firmara.

\- (Alemán) ¿Aquí?

\- (Alemán) Si – El señor empezó a firmar.

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Me encontraba analizando la foto que difundió la Unidad Especial. Había algo de esa foto que me tenía un poco confuso.

\- ¿Por qué la Unidad Especial difundió la foto para empezar? – Pregunte.

\- Para involucrar a tantos testigos como se pueda. – Respondió Sharon.

\- Claro. Es una buena forma de sacar a alguien de su escondite. Detonas una bomba, te toman una foto. Y 7 mil millones buscan al Winter Soldier.

\- ¿Dices que alguien lo incrimino para buscarlo? – Pregunto Sharon.

\- Steve, pasamos 2 años buscándolo y no encontramos nada. – El punto de Sam era entendible, pero…

\- No pusimos una bomba en la ONU. Eso llama la atención.

 **(Video 5: ~Bleach OST On the Precipice of Defeat~)**

\- Si pero eso no garantiza que quien lo incrimino lo atrape. Garantizo que nosotros lo hagamos. – Fue entonces que notamos algo raro.

\- Sí. –Algo pasaba que era muy extraño. Mire hacia el monitor, específicamente hacia el psiquiatra, el cual se encontraba anotando en su cuaderno. Su rostro no era visible.

* * *

… … …

… … …

\- Dime Bucky. – Dijo el psiquiatra. – Has pasado por mucho dolor ¿verdad?

\- No voy a decir nada sobre eso.

\- Temes que, si abres la boca, los horrores jamás pasaran. – El psiquiatra enfoco su mirada en la tablet que estaba en la mesa. Tenía un mensaje.

\- Tu tranquilo. – Presiono la pantalla para ver el mensaje.

 _\- 'Estado: entregado ITPD._ – Era la información del envió en la central eléctrica.

\- Solo necesito que hables de uno.

* * *

En la central eléctrica

El señor ya estaba abriendo la caja donde venía lo que le habían enviado. El repartidor cerró la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta. Cuando el señor logro abrir la caja, se encontró con un dispositivo extraño. Esto lo dejo muy confundido.

\- (Alemán) ¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto?

\- (Alemán) Bueno… – El repartidor no alcanzo a contestar, pues el dispositivo soltó un estallido electromagnético que neutralizo la central eléctrica. Los postes eléctricos, los semáforos y demás objetos que funcionaran con electricidad se apagaron.

* * *

Complejo

El complejo donde estaban los muchachos también fue víctima del apagón.

\- ¿Qué están esperando? déjenme ver a Barnes. – Everett estaba movilizando soldados hacia donde Bucky se encontraba.

\- Friday, dime el porqué del apagón. – Dijo Tony.

Steve sabía que algo pasaba. Volteo a ver a Sharon, esperando que le diera la ubicación de Bucky.

\- Subnivel 5. Ala este. – Le dijo.

Rápidamente, Steve y Sam salieron corriendo hacia allí. T'Challa se dio cuenta de esto.

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Zemo_

\- ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? – Pregunto Bucky. Hora de poner en marcha el resto del plan.

\- ¿Por qué no hablamos de tu hogar? No Rumania, y ciertamente no Brooklyn. – Procedí a sacar eso entre las cosas que traía. – Hablo de… tu verdadero hogar. – Dije, quitándome los lentes y con el cuaderno soviético entre mis manos. Bucky lo reconoció al instante y se preocupó. Con ayuda de una linterna, empecé a leer el código.

\- (Ruso) Anhelo.

\- No. – La boca empezó a temblarle.

\- (Ruso) Oxidado.

\- Detente.

\- (Ruso) Diecisiete. – Empecé a cercarme a la celda. El brazo empezó a temblarle, cerrando el puño.

\- Detente. – La furia empezaba a notarse en su voz.

\- (Ruso) Amanecer.

\- ¡AHHHH! – Grito. Libero su brazo del agarre de las correas, para después liberar su otro brazo.

\- (Ruso) Horno. – Se abalanzo a la puerta de la celda con brusquedad. Me aleje para no salir lastimado. – Nueve. – Empezó a golpear el vidrio. – Benigno. – Pude ver como al vidrio se le formaba un rasguño. – Bienvenida. – La puerta comenzó a ceder. – Uno. –Solo un golpe más. – Vagón de carga.

Finalmente la puerta cedió.

Lentamente me coloque delante de él, mientras se levantaba. Su mirada era fría, estaba perdida y trasmitía un aura misteriosa.

\- (Ruso) ¿Soldado?

\- (Ruso) Listo para obedecer. – No había emoción en su voz, solo frialdad.

\- Reporte de misión. Diciembre 16, del '91.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Enserio me salió largo, pero no tanto como el anterior :p.**

 **Pues, como habrán visto, ya las cosas se van a descontrolar, T'Challa ya está enojado con sed de venganza, Zemo ya está manipulando a Bucky, los equipos están al borde de la formación. Hablando de equipos, recién en este capítulo introduje a un miembro de uno de los equipos. Asi es, me refiero de Jeffrey Mace/The Patriot. Para quienes no lo conozcan, él fue el primer personaje en portar el manto de The Patriot en los comics, siendo adaptado en el MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) como el nuevo director de Shield durante la 4** **ta** **temporada de la serie Agents of Shield.**

 **La verdad, jamás pensé que el capítulo me quedara tan largo. Digo esto porque mientras lo escribía, no llegue a terminarlo en su totalidad porque tuve que partirlo por la mitad por lo largo que era (45 páginas de Word hasta ese momento), por lo tanto, la historia queda en 6 capítulos definitivamente** **. Pensar en que originalmente iban a ser solo 4 capítulos me pone un poco emocionado, pues no pensé que me salieran tantas cosas de la cabeza. Además de que para el siguiente capítulo ya se revelaran los miembros de cada equipo, pero si quieren, comenten quienes podrían ser los nuevos miembros.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews y darle follow para estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Que la fuerza los acompañe y el espíritu de la venganza los proteja, hasta la próxima :D.**

* * *

 **Próximo capitulo: División y reclutamiento parte 3.**


	4. División y Reclutamiento Parte 3

**Hola gente, ¿cómo están? Aquí Ghost Rider 28 con un nuevo capítulo. Bueno en este capítulo…**

 **Seguidor: ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Ghost Rider?**

 **¿Qué? Pero si soy yo**

 **Seguidor: No es cierto. Ghost Rider no publica asi de seguido un capitulo**

 **Lo que pasa es que decidí no tardar más y brindarles un capítulo de recompensa, por esperarme durante mi inactividad**

 **Seguidor: ¿Enserio?**

 **Si, no quise que esperaran más por una actualización asi que adelante este capitulo**

 **Seguidor: Bueno, continua**

 **Ok. Bueno, como les decía, este capítulo será lo que todos llamamos la calma antes de la tormenta. ¿Por qué? Porque principalmente me centrare en la búsqueda de los integrantes de los equipos, asi que será tranquilo. Eso es todo lo que les diré. Bueno, empecemos el capítulo :D.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack:**

 **(Video 1: Bleach OST 9: Enemy Unseen)**

 **(Video 2: Tales of the Forgotten - Ground Zero)**

 **(Video 3: Captain America Civil War Soundtrack - 10 Stepping Up by Henry Jackman)**

 **(Video 4: Captain America Civil War Soundtrack - 15 Revealed by Henry Jackman)**

 **(Video 5: Captain America The Winter Soldier OST 06 - The Winter Soldier by Henry Jackman)**

 **(Video 6: Daredevil - Fogwell's Gym (Official Soundtrack))**

 **(Video 7: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Soundtrack - Carvings and End Credits (Season 1 Finale))**

 **(Video 8: Jessica Jones (Original Soundtrack) 02 Then There's the Matter of You)**

 **(Video 9: About Damn Time - Christophe Beck)**

* * *

 **Captain America: Civil War What If…?**

 **Capítulo 4: División y reclutamiento parte 3**

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Conseguimos llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Bucky. Nos encontramos con varios soldados inconscientes. Evidentemente habían sido atacados. Las luces titilaban, brindando una atmosfera tétrica a la situación. Me agache para tomar los signos vitales de uno de ellos.

\- Ayuda. – Escuche. Se trataba del supuesto psiquiatra que estaba con Bucky. Estaba tirado en el suelo, supuestamente herido. – Auxilio.

Fui hacia el con cierta ira.

\- Levántate. – Lo tome bruscamente por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrincone con la pared. – ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ver como cae un imperio.

 **(Video 1: Bleach OST 9: Enemy Unseen)**

Sam recién estaba entrando a la habitación cuando, de repente, Bucky lo ataco. Sam se agacho para evitar el ataque, el cual destrozo una pequeña parte del marco de la puerta. Intento atacarlo, pero Bucky logro dejarlo fuera de combate con dos golpes certeros en el pecho. Luego lo tomo de las mejillas y lo lanzo contra la celda. Rápidamente fui a intentar detenerlo. Bucky intento atacarme con su brazo mecánico, el cual evite agachándome. Le di un puñetazo en la cara, pero siguió su camino. Intento atacarme con su brazo otra vez, el cual evite, seguido de una patada en el abdomen que me tumbo. Velozmente me levante y me protegí de un par de patadas y golpes que intento propinarme, pasando por el salón anexo a la habitación de su celda y llegando hasta el pasillo donde estaba el elevador. Bucky me dio una patada que me hizo impactar contra la puerta del elevador. Intento darme un golpe con su brazo mecánico en la cara, el cual evite moviendo un poco mi cabeza. Intento darme otro directo al pecho. Empero, agarre su brazo e intente alejarlo de mí, pero su brazo fue más fuerte, haciendo que atravesara la puerta del elevador y callera sobre el mismo, el cual estaba pocos pisos más abajo.

Bucky se fue después de esto.

* * *

 _POV Sam_

Lentamente sentí como empecé recuperar el conocimiento.

Todavía seguía aturdido por el golpe que me había dado, y se notaba en mi lenta recuperación del conocimiento. Lo primero que pude ver tras abrir completamente los ojos fue al maldito psiquiatra, el cual estaba asomando la cabeza por la puerta del elevador.

\- Hey. – Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que me encontraba consciente. Instintivamente, salió corriendo, con la clara intención de huir. Como pude me puse de pie para poder seguirlo.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

El impacto contra el elevador fue duro, pues el solo intento de volverme a poner de pie me está costando demasiado.

* * *

… … …

… … …

 **(Video 2: Tales of the Forgotten - Ground Zero)**

La conmoción por la situación era tanta, que los oficiales ya estaban haciendo preparativos para evacuar a los civiles que se encontraban en el área.

\- Evacuen a los civiles. – Decía Everett por un comunicador. – Quiero que rodeen el edificio y naves en el aire.

Justo por detrás de él pasaron Natasha y Tony.

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Tony_

\- Por favor, dime que tienes un traje. – Se notaba en su voz que la situación la tenía ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Claro. Un elegante Tom Ford, con un chaleco de dos botones. Soy un no combatiente en activo. – No lo voy a negar, también había un poco de nerviosismo en mi voz.

\- Síganme. – Nos avisó Sharon.

* * *

 _POV Sam_

El sujeto sí que se escapaba rápido. Siguiéndolo por las escaleras vi para arriba a ver dónde se encontraba. Para mi suerte había asomado la cabeza para ver si lo todavía lo seguía. Estaba un par de pisos más arriba. Tan solo me vio siguió huyendo, conmigo intentando no perderle el rastro.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Ya de pie, me quite la chaqueta que tenía y tome la cuerda del elevador para poder escalar hasta la puerta por donde caí. Tenía que apurarme, pues Bucky podría matar a alguien en ese estado.

* * *

… … …

… … …

Bucky logro llegar hasta el área pública. Un par de guardias se dispusieron a intentar detenerlo. En un rápido movimiento, Bucky esquivo un golpe de uno de los guardias y lo dejo inconsciente de un duro golpe con su brazo, quitándole un bastón policial que tenía. Con el golpeo al guardia que le quedaba. Unos pasos más atrás, oculto detrás de las paredes, estaba Tony espiándolo.

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Tony_

Rápidamente, y la forma más sigilosa posible, pase de una pared a una viga más ancha que yo donde me prepare para atacar.

\- 'Estamos en posición.' – Aviso Natasha.

Presione mi reloj, del cual salió un pequeño reactor Arc. Al mover el reactor por encima de mis dedos se formó un guante sin dedos parecido al de una de mis armaduras. Salí de mi escondite para poder enfrentar a Barnes, el cual estaba por dispararle a uno de los guardias. Lance un pequeño estallido sónico del guante, el cual lo aturdió un poco. Luego lance un flash de luz cuando me vio, inutilizando su visión por unos segundos. Me le acerque para poder pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Intento darme un golpe certero en el abdomen, el cual evite. Luego intento darme otro golpe, que pude desviar. Intento dispararme, pero rápidamente tome su arma y cubrí el cañón con mi guante, recibiendo el disparo a quemarropa. Por suerte, no atravesó el guante. Le quite el arma; una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi semblante a partir de eso. Aproveche para golpearlo con ella en la cabeza, pero logro resistirlo, procediendo a darme un codazo que me aturdió, seguido de un golpe en el abdomen, mandándome contra las mesa que estaban detrás de nosotros.

* * *

 _POV Sharon_

Luego de que Tony quedara fuera de combate, Natasha y yo nos dispusimos a enfrentar a Bucky. Intente darle una patada desde el lateral de la que se cubrió con su brazo normal. Intente propinarle un golpe, pero logro resistirlo y contraataco con su brazo mecánico. Por suerte me agache para evitar el ataque. Nat le propino un rodillazo luego de haber tomado carrera. Seguido de un golpe bajo. Yo le di una patada en el costado de la cara. Intente propinarle otra patada, pero Barnes la intercepto y me lanzo, haciendo que diera una vuelta. Termine cayendo sobre una mesa, la cual del impulso se partió, dejándome fuera de combate.

* * *

 _POV Natasha_

Con una hábil maniobra, me enganche con mis piernas a su cabeza y le di varios codazo directamente en la cabeza, pero aun asi el seguía caminando. El me lanzo sobre una mesa, sufriendo un duro golpe por la acción de mí peso cayendo sobre mí. Acto seguido, me tomo del cuello con la intención de ahorcarme. Su mirada se pozo sobre mí, demostrando una mirada fría e inexpresiva.

\- Al menos intenta reconocerme. – Dije con el poco aliento que tenía.

Luego T'Challa le propino una patada, haciendo que me soltara y pudiera recuperar lentamente el aliento.

* * *

 _POV T'Challa_

Le seguí dando una ronda de patada efectuadas velozmente a Barnes en un intento de poder detenerlo. Barnes intento darme un golpe con su brazo bionico, el cual evite agachándome. Seguidamente, le propine un golpe en la cara. No obstante, Barnes se recuperó rápidamente y me dio un duro golpe con su brazo bionico en el pecho, mandándome al suelo. De un giro hacia atrás logre reincorporarme y pude ver como Barnes, creyendo que ya me había vencido, estaba subiendo las escaleras para poder escapar. Haciendo uso de una ruta alterna, llegue hasta una zona más alta, donde di un salto hacia donde se encontraba Barnes. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos antes de que alguno propinara el siguiente golpe. Procedí a intentar darle una serie de patadas, de las cuales consiguió cubrirse. Intente darle otra más pero la evito agachándose. Nuevamente, intento darme un golpe directo a la cabeza con su brazo bionico, el cual logre evitar. Luego agarre su brazo y lo pase sobre mi cabeza, sometiéndolo. Nuestras palmas quedaron abierta una frente a la otra. Por alguna razón, el brazo de Barnes empezó a reaccionar raro junto al anillo de mi padre. Para evitar que lograra escaparse de mi sumisión, lo lance hacia las escaleras, haciendo que diera una vuelta en el aire y cayéramos los dos. Ya abajo, nos reincorporamos. Intente darle un golpe, pero logro desviarlo y propinarme uno. De un rápido golpe en la cara, logre aturdirlo por unos segundos, tiempo que aproveche para darle una patada que lo hizo volar y golpearse contra la pared, cayendo entre el espacio abierto entre la zona donde estábamos y la pared. Creyendo que estaba vencido, me asome por ese espacio para verlo, pero me encontré con algo peor.

No estaba.

De un salto baje hacia la primera planta, volteando hacia los lados para ver donde se encontraba.

De alguna manera, había logrado escaparse.

* * *

 _POV Sam_

Ya afuera del complejo, no logre ver al sujeto. Todas las personas estaban huyendo por la conmoción, por lo que si estuviera aquí, sería difícil de reconocer entre tanta gente. Sin embargo, había dejado la chaqueta tirada en el suelo como única pista de que si había pasado por aquí.

Se había escapado.

\- Maldición.

* * *

… … …

… … …

 **(Video 3: Captain America Civil War Soundtrack - 10 Stepping Up by Henry Jackman)**

Bucky logro llegar al helipuerto del complejo, donde se encontraba un helicóptero que usaría para escapar. Rompió el candado que bloqueaba la libre apertura de la puerta del helicóptero, entrando cuando ya estaba a disposición. Hizo varios comandos para poder proceder a despegar.

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Pase por la puerta que llevaba al helipuerto, encontrándome con que Bucky estaba por escapar a bordo de un helicóptero.

Debía evitarlo.

Me apresure a tomar el patín de aterrizaje izquierdo antes de que ascendiera – estaba a unos dos metros de altura – lo que provoco que mi peso evitara que subiera más. Bucky intento sacar el helicóptero del radio del helipuerto. Mis pies intentaban clavarse en el suelo para evitar que se fuera, pero aun asi, me estaba llevando con él. Caí en la reja que está al borde del helipuerto, agarrándome de un tubo que estaba muy al borde del mismo. Ahí fue cuando logre detener el helicóptero. Por mucho que Bucky intentara escapara, no podía moverse. Mi mano, que estaba en torno al suelo, la puse en torno al cielo, haciendo fuerza hacia adentro para traer el helicóptero lo más pudiera de regreso hasta el helipuerto.

Ya está. Solo un poco más…

Repentinamente, Bucky intento lanzarme el helicóptero encima, lo cual evite saltando hacia el helipuerto lo más rápido que pude. La nave dio vueltas encima de mí, con las aspas pasándome muy cerca de la cabeza. En un rápido movimiento, evite la cola de la nave a pocos segundos de que me impactara.

Levante un poco el cuerpo con mis brazos. El choque continuo de las aspas levanto una pequeña nube de polvo. Intente ver a través del parabrisas del helicóptero. Repentinamente, Bucky me tomo del cuello con su brazo bionico. El helicóptero estaba tan al borde del helipuerto, que empezó mostrar signos de que se iba a caer. Instintivamente intente agarrarme del helicóptero con lo que tuviera a disposición. Bucky en ningún momento dejo de ahorcarme.

Entonces, el helicóptero cayó. Golpeamos con fuerza el agua del lago que estaba debajo de nosotros. Pude ver con dificultad como el helicóptero cayó en el fondo el lago. Rápidamente fui hasta la cabina y me encontré con un desmayado Bucky. Lo tome por la espalda, pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro para que no cayera. Salir a la superficie lo más rápido que pude y procedí ir hacia un lugar donde ocultarnos.

A partir de este momento ya no serían amables con nosotros, y eso estaba totalmente claro.

* * *

 _POV Zemo_

Había logrado escaparme de Wilson con facilidad. Me oculte lo más lejos que pude del complejo, en una cafetería cualquiera en medio de la ciudad. La gente conversaba a mí alrededor amenamente, como si el apagón no hubiera afectado esta área. Con mi teléfono, estaba escuchando un mensaje de voz que había recibido de parte de Sapphire tiempo atrás.

\- 'Me pregunto otra vez si ibas a estar ahí. Le dije que no estaba segura. – Decía en el mensaje de voz. - Debiste ver su carita, inténtalo sí. – Había un poco de ternura en el momento que dijo eso. – Me voy a la cama. Te amo.' – Fin del mensaje de voz.

Me invadió una pequeña sensación de tristeza y nostalgia. Los recuerdos también empezaron a invadir mi mente. No obstante, se despejaron rápidamente debido a un reportaje que estaban dando n un noticiero alemán.

\- (Alemán) 'James Barnes, sospechoso del atentado a la sede de la ONU en Vienna ha escapado d prisión. También han desaparecido el Capitan Steve Rogers, de los Avengers, y Sam Wilson.' – Decía en el reportaje. Ya era hora de seguir con el plan.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

* * *

Aeropuerto

Compre un boleto de avión con dirección a Moscú, Rusia. Me encontraba en la fila para registrar mi participación en el vuelo.

La culminación de mi plan se acerca rápido…

* * *

… … …

… … …

 _1991_

 **(Video 4: Captain America Civil War Soundtrack - 15 Revealed by Henry Jackman)**

 _En medio de la nada, a muchos kilómetros de algún centro poblado, se encuentra una base secreta soviética. Dentro de la base, hay un grupo de soldados, los cuales se preparan para ejecutar una misión. Sin embargo, no era de ellos esa misión, si no de su activo. Haciendo uso de unas llaves, abrieron un compartimiento secreto que llevaba a una pequeña habitación. Al otro lado de la misma, estaba una puerta cerrada con código. Uno de los soldados procedió a introducir el código – 17826 – para abrir el pequeño compartimiento. Había un libro rojo, con una estrella negra en el centro dentro del compartimiento._

 _En otra habitación, un miembro del equipo científico abrió la cámara criogénica de la persona que iba a ejecutar la misión. Se trataba de una persona caucásica, pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía un uniforme negro, hecho para misiones de asalto y camuflaje, al cual le faltaba la manga izquierda, debido a que el sujeto tenía un brazo bionico de color plateado, con una estrella roja en el centro._

 _Se trataba del ex – sargento del ejército estadounidense, miembro de los llamados Comando Aulladores, Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. Fue llevado hasta una habitación donde se encontraba una máquina que le borraría la memoria._

 _\- ¡AHHHHH! ¡AHHH! – Gritaba el soldado. Cuando las memorias del soldado habían desaparecido, el aparato fue apartado dejo de soltar las descargas eléctricas. – Ah… Ah…_

 _\- (Ruso) Anhelo. Oxidado. Diecisiete. Amanecer. Horno. Nueve. Benigno. Bienvenida. Uno. Vagón de carga. – Dijo el coronel Karpov. Bucky le dirigió la mirada luego de que el coronel recitara el código de control mental. Karpov cerró el libro y lo coloco en una mesa que estaba al lado de Bucky._

 _\- (Ruso) Buenos días soldado._

 _\- (Ruso) Listo para obedecer._

 _\- (Ruso) Tengo una misión para ti. – Dijo el coronel, entregándole a Bucky un expediente con los objetivos a cumplir. – Sanción y extracción. Sin testigos._

* * *

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Era de noche. En medio una carretera solitaria, rodeada por un espeso bosque, pasaba un vehículo solitario. Escondido entre los árboles, en medio de la oscuridad, Bucky, a bordo de una motocicleta, procedió a cumplir su misión. Arranco tan solo el vehículo le paso por el frente. Fue hacia él, colocándose justo al lado del vehículo. Le di un golpe a una de las ventanas con su brazo bionico, seguido de un disparo en un neumático trasero. El conductor perdió el control del auto, impactándose contra un árbol al borde de la carretera. Bucky siguió de largo un poco, pero se devolvió rápidamente. Dejo la moto en medio de la carretera y se acercó al baúl del vehículo para abrirlo. Dentro de él, había repuestos, herramientas, y una maleta de trabajo, cuyo contenido – sueros, aparentemente de supersoldado – era el objetivo de Bucky._

* * *

 _De vuelta en la base soviética_

 _Bucky había llevado con éxito los sueros a la base, entregándoselos al coronel Karpov._

 _\- (Ruso) Buen trabajo soldado._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Bucky_

Uhh… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? No logro recordar nada.

Lentamente recupere el control sobre mí mismo, consiguiéndome con mi brazo bionico atrapado en un extraño dispositivo, una especie de prensa.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, había hecho algo malo.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Los helicópteros se encontraban peinando la zona, con la intención de encontrarnos. Nosotros estábamos escondidos en un taller, el cual estaba completamente vacío.

\- Hey Cap. – Llamo Sam. Eso me indicaba que Bucky había despertado. Fui rápidamente hasta donde Bucky. Efectivamente, estaba consciente.

\- Steve. – Menciono.

\- ¿A que Bucky me dirijo ahora? – Tenia que confirmar que estuviera en sus cabales.

\- Tu mama se llamaba Sarah… … Solías usar periódico en tus zapatos. – Se notaba que el hecho le daba gracia. Eso fue suficiente para saber que estaba de vuelta en si mismo.

\- No lees eso en un museo.

\- ¿Y con eso ya somos amigos? – Replico Sam.

\- ¿Qué hice ahora? – Al parecer no recordaba la escaramuza que tuvo en el complejo.

\- Ya no hables. – Le dije.

\- Diablos, sabía que esto pasaría. Lo que sea que Hydra metió en mi cabeza sigue ahí. Solo menciono esas malditas palabras y…

\- ¿Quién era? – Pregunte.

\- No lo sé.

\- Murió mucha gente. La bomba, la trampa, el doctor hizo todo esto para estar diez minutos contigo. Necesito algo mejor que un 'no lo sé'.

\- Él me dijo que le hablara sobre Siberia… Donde me custodiaban… Pidió la localización exacta.

\- ¿Para qué quería ese dato? – Algo en su cara me hizo pensar que se trataba de algo malo.

\- Porque no soy el único Winter Soldier.

* * *

… … …

… … …

 _1991_

 **(Video 5: Captain America The Winter Soldier OST 06 - The Winter Soldier by Henry Jackman)**

 _Bucky le dio un golpe a una de las ventanas con su brazo bionico, seguido de un disparo en un neumático trasero. El conductor perdió el control del auto, impactándose contra un árbol al borde de la carretera. Bucky siguió de largo un poco, pero se devolvió rápidamente. Dejo la moto en medio de la carretera y se acercó al baúl del vehículo para abrirlo. Dentro de él, había repuestos, herramientas, y una maleta de trabajo, cuyo contenido – sueros, aparentemente de supersoldado – era el objetivo de Bucky._

 _En la base soviética_

 _El suero estaba siendo insertado dentro de un grupo de soldados de Hydra. Luego de que el suero estuviera completamente dentro de su organismo, empezaron a experimentar un grave dolor en sus cuerpos. Fueron llevados a sus recamaras para esperar a que los efectos pasaran._

 _\- ¡AHHH! Me duele. – Dijo uno de ellos mientras era dejado en su recamara. Lo ataron con correas de fuerza para evitar que se lastimara._

 _Más tarde, Karpov se encontraba de guardia, custodiando a los soldados. Uno de ellos gritaba incesablemente mientras el coronel se ocupaba del papeleo pendiente. Repentinamente, dejo de gritar. Extrañado, Karpov fue hasta la celda del soldado._

 _Su cuerpo había cambiado, resultando en uno más fornido._

 _Los llevaron a todos a medir su fuerza contra el Winter Soldier. Mientras uno de ellos peleaba contra Bucky, los demás esperaban su turno para medir su fuerza._

 _Bucky intento darle un golpe con su brazo bionico, del cual el soldado logro cubrirse. Bucky intentó golpearlo con su brazo normal por el lateral, resultando en un ataque fallido, seguido de otro intento con su brazo bionico, el cual fue detenido por el soldado. Los demás miraban con nerviosismo la pelea, sabiendo que su turno de acercaba. El soldado inutilizo el brazo de Bucky dejándolo en una posición que no le sea posible moverlo. Bucky intento librarse, pero el soldado era más fuerte. El soldado le dio un golpe a Bucky en el brazo, seguido de una patada que lo mando a volar, haciendo que impactara con una pared._

 _\- (Ruso) Bien hecho soldado. – Dijo Karpov mientras cruzaba los brazos. Bucky se levantó._

 _Uno de los asistentes médicos estaba por tomarle los signos vitales al soldado para ver como lo había afectado la batalla. Sin embargo, el soldado arremetió contra el médico por alguna extraña razón, lanzando su cabeza contra el suelo. No de los guardias intento detenerlo con la porra, pero el soldado no se movió ni un centímetro, dejando un poco asustado al guardia por lo que le esperaba. Sus compañeros se levantaron. Pasaba algo raro con ellos._

 _\- (Ruso) Soldado, sácame de aquí. – Karpov se posiciono detrás de Bucky, apuntando con un arma a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Los soldados arremetían brutalmente contra todo aquel que se atreviera a desafiarlos. La sangre empezó a emanar de las caras de los atacados, haciendo que unas gotas del líquido escarlata gotearan de los puños de los soldados._

 _Bucky iba rápidamente hacia un lugar seguro donde resguardarse, llevando a Karpov detrás de él. Uno de los guardias intento detenerlo tomándolo por el brazo, pero el lo golpeo en la cara con el mismo, manchando sus metálicos dedos en sangre que le había salpicado, producto del fuerte golpe que propino. Los soldados seguían con su escaramuza, dejando fuera de combate a varios. La sangre que emanaba de las caras de los que habían sido atacados fluía por sus rostros, formando varios hilos de sangre._

 _Bucky se introdujo en una habitación cercana a esa, cerrando la reja tras de sí._

 **(Parar video)**

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Sam_

Ahora se complicaban más las cosas.

\- ¿Quiénes eran? – Pregunto Steve.

\- Su escuadrón letal de mayor elite. Con el mayor número de asesinatos en toda la historia de Hydra. Y eso fue antes del suero.

\- ¿Eran iguales a ti? – Pregunte.

\- Peores.

\- ¿El doctor los controla? – La curiosidad de Steve se notaba que estaba por los cielos.

\- Lo suficiente.

\- Dijo que quería ver como cae un imperio.

\- Con estos hombres lo lograría. Hablan treinta lenguas. Se ocultan a plena luz. Infiltran, asesinan, desestabilizan. Derrocarían a toda una nación en una noche y no te darías cuenta.

Ok, eso era preocupante. Una cosa era detener a sujetos que hicieran eso en varios días, pero otra era detener a unos sujetos que lo harían en menos de una semana. Con un poco de preocupación, me acerque a Steve.

\- Hubiera sido más sencillo hace una semana. – Dije.

\- Si llamo Tony…

\- No, jamás nos creerá.

\- ¿Y si lo hiciera?

\- Tal vez los Acuerdos se lo prohíban. – Steve se quedó sin respuestas. Las opciones eran pocas, y se notaba en su cara que asi era.

\- ¿Estamos solos? – La pregunta me dio una idea.

\- Tal vez no… Conozco a alguien.

\- Pues contactemos a Clint y…

\- Espera un momento, Clint está retirado.

\- Pero es el único que puede buscar al conocido tuyo… y aun unos cuantos que se me acaban de venir a la mente. – Eso levanto levemente mi curiosidad.

\- ¿Y tienes información sobre esas personas?

\- Sí. Cuando Sharon me dio la localización de Bucky, también me dio un poco de información sobre ellos por asi algo asi pasaba. Además, ya llevaba monitoreándolos desde hace algún tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que nos ayudaran?

\- Eso espero.

\- Esta bien. Solo espero que se nos unan.

* * *

 _POV Secretario Ross_

Complejo

La situación no podía estar peor. Con Barnes suelto, y Rogers y Wilson desaparecidos, la situación era muy, pero muy delicada.

\- ¿Entonces, asumo que no tienen idea de donde están? – Pregunte.

\- La tendremos. GSG 9 ya patrulla las fronteras. Vuelos de reconocimiento las 24 horas. Los encuentran, y son nuestros. – Dijo Stark. Al parecer no le quedó claro.

\- ¿Qué acaso no entienden? No es su trabajo encargarse. Es claro que no pueden ser objetivos. Enviare a Operaciones Especiales.

\- ¿Y qué? Planean matar a Steve Rogers cuando comience el tiroteo. – Pregunto Romanoff.

\- Si nos vemos obligados sí. Barnes habría sido eliminado en Rumania de no ser por Rogers. Hay gente muerta, que ahora estarían vivos. Y puede verificar mis cifras.

\- Con todo respeto, no detendrá esto con hombre y balas, Ross. Deje que los capturemos.

\- ¿Y que lo hará diferente de la última vez, eh Stark?

\- Señor secretario, porque esta vez no iré vestido con un traje de seda y un saco. – Dijo. Aun asi, no confió en que logre detener a Rogers. – Deme seis días, garantizado.

\- Tres días… Barnes… Rogers…. Wilson.

* * *

 _POV Tony_

\- Gracias, señor. – Ross se fue.

Dios. La tensión en mi aumento. Con mi mano derecha toque mi hombro para verificar algo que venía sintiendo desde hace poco.

\- Se me durmió el brazo izquierdo. ¿Es normal? – Al parecer es por causa de la presión. Natasha se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro derecho.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Siempre. – El silencio posterior se prolongó entonces. – Tres días. Demonios.

\- Tony nos urge encontrar personal.

\- Sí. Me haría bien un Hulk ahora ¿Y si le avisas? – Una sonrisilla se formó en su rostro.

\- ¿Crees que se pondría de nuestro lado?

\- No.

\- Tengo un par de ideas.

\- Yo también. ¿Dónde están las tuyas?

\- Abajo. ¿Y las tuyas? – Sonreí un poco por la pregunta. Ya sé exactamente a quienes llamar.

* * *

 _POV Fury_

A través del uso de un espía dentro del complejo, pude saber a quienes llamara Stark para la batalla. Sabiendo que Rogers también buscara gente, le avisare para que se aleje lo más posible del combate mientras los buscan. También aprovechare y le diré a Coulson para que pueda localizar a la agente Johnson.

* * *

 _POV Clint_

Granja Barton

Me encontraba en el granero entrenando para poder estar en forma por si me necesitan para el combate otra vez. Ya venía haciendo esto desde hace días, incluso antes del bombardeo a la ONU en Vienna. Repentinamente, recibí una llamada.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Clint?

\- Steve ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor. Sé que estas retirado y todo, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda. – Ya sabía que era por los Acuerdos. Puede que yo haya dicho que no, pero eso no les impedirá imponérmelo la próxima vez. Asi que, si quiero proteger a mi familia, debo luchar al lado del Cap. una vez más.

\- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

\- Necesito que busques a Wanda y a las siguientes personas y vengan a Berlín. Estamos en problemas y necesitamos de tu ayuda y la de los que estén de acuerdo.

\- Entendido.

* * *

 _POV James_

Pueblo de Hive

Me encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente en uno de los bares del pueblo mientras no hacía nada. Era verdaderamente aburrido aquí, sin hacer nada, cambiando de guardia con Alisha y Daisy mientras el Dr. Radcliffe intentaba replicar el experimento inhumano. Sin previo aviso, Daisy entro al bar.

\- James, necesito que vengas.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso ya hay algo divertido que hacer?

\- No, todavía. Hive requiere de nuestra presencia.

\- Maldición. Bueno, ya que.

Ya donde Hive, él se paró frente a nosotros con la misma serenidad de siempre. Parecía que nos iba a decir algo importante. De todas maneras, a mí no me importa. Lo único que quiero es divertirme.

\- Muy bien Daisy, veo que has logrado sacar a James del bar.

\- Sí. No me dejo ni terminar mi bebida.

\- Eso no importa. ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije días atrás cierto?

\- ¿La reunión de Vienna? – Pregunto Daisy.

\- Exacto. Resulta que fue atacada por alguien llamado James Barnes. ¿Creo que tú lo conoces Daisy?

\- Solo he leído sus archivos luego de que Romanoff los liberara en internet.

\- Pues, lograron encerrarlo, pero escapo, y ahora los Acuerdos están más vigentes que nunca. Es nuestro momento de actuar. Vayan hacia New York, pues Stark está buscando gente para luchar contra el Capitan Rogers.

\- ¿Los Avengers están divididos? – Pregunte.

\- Sí. Localicen a Stark y únanse a él, gánense su confianza y hagan que los Acuerdos no me detecten. Asi podre convertir a los humanos en inhumanos y estén a mis órdenes. – Dijo. Eso hacía de nuestra tarea un poco más fácil.

\- Entendido. – Dijo Daisy.

\- Como sea. – Dije.

* * *

 _POV Elena_

New York

Me encontraba en un restaurante en medio de la ciudad, esperando mi próxima misión. Pese a estar peleada con los Shield, ya he tenido peleas más problemáticas que esta, asi que no tenía por qué quejarme, solo fue un pleito pasajero. Las órdenes eran servidas lentamente una por una, pero la espera lo valía. Luego de pagar la comida, salí y fue a la parada de auto bus para poder ir a mi departamento. En medio de la espera, sentí una vibración en mi bolsillo. Saque mi teléfono para ver de qué se trataba. Y vaya que me lleve una sorpresa.

Me necesitan en el Patio de Juegos…

* * *

 _POV Mike_

\- No por favor. Detente. – Suplico el criminal que me enviaron a buscar. Estaba con la cara toda llena de hilos gruesos de sangre que yo le había provocado.

\- Lo siento. – Dije. – Pero tengo órdenes de detenerte… Por cualquier medio. – Acto seguido, le dispare con Taser en la cabeza. Por suerte, la bala no penetro el cráneo del criminal.

Lo entregue en la central de policía cercana inconsciente, debido al disparo que le había propinado.

\- 'Estado de misión: Completada. – Decía en el HUB de mi ojo bionico. – Próximo objetivo: Volver al Patio de Juegos.'

Hmm… Que extraño

¿Qué necesitara Coulson ahora?

* * *

 _POV Bobbi_

Ya hacía meses desde la última misión que habíamos hecho Hunter y yo. Y ya estaba empezando a aburrirme de una vida tranquila. De no ser por los ministros rusos, estaríamos ayudando al equipo a detener a ese tal Hive del que nos habló Jemma, y en el proceso, salvar a Daisy. Sin embargo, no me puedo quejar, eso fue una mala broma que nos jugó el destino y ya. Eso no quiere decir que no esté al pendiente de acontecimientos que Coulson y los demás podrían saber. Sabía lo que había pasado recientemente en Nigeria, sabía lo que paso en Vienna y sabía el incidente de Berlín.

Repentinamente, me llego un mensaje.

\- _'De Coulson: Ven al Patio de Juegos. Tengo algo que decirte.'_

¿Qué habrá pasado para que me necesiten?

* * *

 _POV Desconocido_

Queens

El elevador por fin había llegado hasta el piso donde se encontraba mi casa. Llevaba un reproductor de DVD que me había conseguido en la basura que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Cuando estuve ya frente a mi puerta, saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta, recogiéndolas antes de entrar definitivamente. Mi tía May estaba en el sillón de la sala.

\- Hola May.

\- ¡Hola! – Saludo alegremente mi tía. Deje el DVD en la mesa - ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

\- Estuvo bien. – Dije. – Tía afuera ahí un auto muy extraño.

Oh por Dios…

\- Oh, Sr. Parker. - No puede ser… Tony Stark está en mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? – La emoción me rebosaba. – Hola ¿Cómo está? Yo soy P-P-P-Peter.

\- Tony.

\- ¿Qué hace Ud. aquí?

\- Era hora de que nos conozcamos. Recibiste mis e-mails ¿No? - ¿E-mails? ¿Cuáles e-mails? No importa, pude ver cómo me guiñaba los ojos.

\- Sí. Sí.

\- ¿No?

\- Oiga y ese asunto de…

\- No me dijiste de la beca. – Dijo mi tía. Ya sabía de qué iba la cosa.

\- La beca tía.

\- La Fundación Septiembre. – Dijo el Sr. Stark.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Recuerdas que la solicitaste?

\- Si

\- La aprobé. Y ahora, podemos trabajar juntos.

\- Pero nunca me dijiste nada ¿Eso por qué? ¿Ahora vas a ocultarme secretos? – Si supieras el secreto que tengo…

\- Es que se lo mucho que te gustan las sorpresas asi que… - Me quede sin excusas. – No importa ¿Qué fue lo que solicite?

\- Justo eso vengo a debatir. – Dijo el Sr. Stark.

\- Ok. Hay que debatirlo.

\- Me cuesta creer que se trate de la tía de alguien. - ¿Acaso el Sr. Stark intenta coquetear con mi tía?

\- Sí. Venimos en diferentes modelos supongo.

\- Este pan de nuez es… excepcional. – Como que ya nos estamos desviando del tema.

\- ¿Tengo una pregunta?

\- Sí.

\- Ud. está diciendo que la beca involucra dinero, ¿no es asi?

\- Claro. Está bien financiada. No olvides con quien hablas. – Dijo. – Nos da cinco minutos.

\- Claro.

Fuimos a mi cuarto para discutir de una vez lo que se venía cocinado hace rato. El Sr. Stark entro después de mí, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Una vez adentro, escupió el pan de nuez en el basurero.

\- Comparado con otros panes de nuez, no estaba tan mal – Dijo. – Oh, mira que tenemos aquí ¿Segunda mano? ¿Ejército de salvación? – Dijo, notando las computadoras que había hecho con piezas viejas.

\- De hecho, de la basura.

\- ¿Buceas en la basura?

\- Si lo hacía… En fin yo, creo jamás solicite esa beca.

\- Ah, ah, ah. Primero yo. – Dijo. No tuve de otra más que aceptar.

\- Ok.

\- Solo una pregunta bastante retórica, este eres tú, ¿cierto? – Dijo. De su teléfono se proyectó una pantalla holográfica de un intento de atraco a un coche siendo detenido por mí hace días, obviamente con mi traje puesto. Los nervios empezaron a invadirme e intente excusarme.

\- Eh… no. – Dije en automático. – Oiga, ¿de qué habla?

\- Sí. – Volteo la pantalla hacia él. El Sr. Stark vio el momento en que detuve un vehículo de chocar contra un autobús. - ¡Wow! 1300 kilos a 64 por hora de una atrapada. No es sencillo. Eres muy talentoso. – Me sentí halagado, pero aun asi no debía revelárselo.

\- Consiguió eso en YouTube ¿cierto? Obvio lo obtuvo de ahí, porque eso es falso. Es hecho por computadora. – Dije. Me acerque a mis computadoras para revisar los equipos.

\- Hmm.

\- Es como ese video ¿ya sabe?

\- Sí, sí, sí. ¿Cómo los ovnis de Phoenix?

\- Exacto. – Entonces un estruendoso sonido me saco de mis cabales. El Sr. Stark había descubierto mi escondite para el traje, – el ático de mi cuarto – el cual quedo colgando por segundos frente a él.

\- ¿Que tenemos aquí? - Velozmente me lance hacia el traje y lo escondí como pude en mi guarda ropa, pero ya era tarde.

\- Ahh… Este… - Np supe que decir, pues me había quedado sin habla definitivamente. El Sr. Stark se me acerco.

\- Entonces… eres ese chico arácnido que me encontré antes que lucha contra el crimen. ¿Spider-Boy?

\- No… Soy Spider-Man.

\- Con esa pijama no. – Eso fue un poco ofensivo.

\- Es que no lo es. – Fui hacia mis computadoras con algo de pena.

\- De verdad estaba teniendo un magnifico día, Sr. Stark. – Dije. – No perdí mi tren. Encontré este perfecto reproductor de DVD. Y mi examen de algebra, seguro diez. – Dije, golpeando suavemente con un bolígrafo la mesa.

\- ¿A quién le has dicho? ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

\- Nadie más.

\- ¿Ni siquiera tu inusualmente atractiva tía?

\- No, no, no, no. Si se entera se pondrá muy loca. Y si ella se pone loca yo también. – Y no era una exageración.

\- ¿Sabes que si es cool? Tu telaraña. – Me lanzo uno de los cartuchos donde guardo mis telarañas. Lo pude atrapar sin ningún problema. – Su fuerza de tensión esta fuera de serie. ¿Quién la fabrico?

\- Yo la fabrique. – Lance el cartucho hacia la cesta que estaba en mi guarda ropa.

\- Hmm. Y trepas paredes, ¿y para eso que usas? ¿Guantes adhesivos? – Pregunto mientras revisaba mis guantes.

\- Es una larga historia. Yo…

\- Qué onda. ¿Enserio ves con esto? – Pregunto al ver mi mascara.

\- Sí, sí. Si veo. - Seguidamente, se la puso para probar la visibilidad de los lentes.

\- Estoy ciego.

\- Oiga. – Le quite la máscara. – Ya le dije que si veo. Eso ya se lo dije. ¿Ok? – Guarde la máscara en la cesta junto al resto del traje. – Sucede que cuando lo que sea que paso sucedió, todos mis sentidos volaron al límite. Es muy difícil de asimilar, asi que me ayuda a concentrarme mejor.

\- Te urge hacerle unas mejoras. Sistemáticas, de cabeza a pies, ciento por ciento restaurado. Por eso vine aquí. – Me senté en mi cama para poder hablar amenamente con él. Sin embargo, lo último que dijo todavía rondaba mi mente. - ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- …

\- Ya dime. ¿Qué te saca de esa cama todos los días? ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

\- Creo que… Yo eh… Toda mi vida he sido como soy, y he tenido estos poderes por seis meses. Armo computadoras, leo libros… y si también quiero jugar futbol. Pero si no lo hacía antes menos ahora.

\- Claro, eres diferente.

\- Exacto, pero a nadie le puedo decir la verdad. – El silencio posterior se prolongó. – Cuando alguien puede hacer lo que yo, pero no lo hace. Y luego suceden cosas malas, suceden por culpa de uno. – El Sr. Stark se quedó callado ante esto.

\- Entonces, quieres proteger al indefenso, hacer tu parte, luchar por un mundo mejor y todo eso.

\- Sí, quiero proteger al indefenso. Eso ya se lo dije.

\- Hmm.

\- Es como decía mi difunto tío Ben: un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad. – Dije.

El Sr. Stark se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y se me acerco.

\- Me voy a sentar aquí asi que muévete. – Procedí a apartarme para que el Sr. Stark pudiera sentarse. Él me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Tienes pasaporte?

\- No. Ni siquiera tengo licencia de conducir.

\- ¿Has ido a Alemania?

\- No.

\- Pues lo disfrutaras.

\- Ya dije que no iré a Alemania.

\- ¿Por?

\- Tengo deberes.

\- Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso. - Al parecer no le agradó mucho el comentario. Acto seguido se levantó y avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta.

\- Oiga hablo enserio. No dejare asi de pronto la escuela.

\- Tal vez sea peligroso. Le diré al bombón de tu tía que te llevare de excursión. Acerco su mano a la manija de la puerta. No podía permitirlo. Instintivamente, atrape su mano en telaraña contra la manija. El Sr. Stark se me quedo viendo.

\- No… le diga nada a tía May.

\- Ok… Spider-Man. – Me alegre al saber que no revelara mi secreto a mi tía. – Quítame esto por favor. – Ups, se me olvido eso.

\- Perdón. Iré por…

* * *

… … …

… … …

Instalación de los Avengers

Las cosas en el complejo estuvieron tranquilas últimamente. No había pasado nada nuevo. Visión se encontraba en una sala casi completamente vacía, levitando tranquilamente en silencio en un lugar. De repente, ve a través del ventanal una explosión que se produjo a lo lejos. Arriba, Wanda noto la explosión también. Visión atravesó el suelo para poder estar a la par de ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- No salgas. Iré a ver – Dijo Visión para después atravesar la pared.

… … …

… … …

* * *

 _POV Wanda_

Visión recién salió para ver que había causado la explosión. De la nada, sentí una presencia en la habitación. Haciendo uso de mis poderes, tome un cuchillo y lo coloque a nada de la frente del intruso. Al parecer enterré el cuchillo un poco, pues un hilillo de sangre salió de su frente, al igual que se deslizaba suavemente por el metal del cuchillo, terminando en una pequeña gotera.

\- Lo siento, no toque. – Dijo Clint mientras apartaba el cuchillo de su frente. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

\- Ah… Clint ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunte mientras me acercaba.

\- Decepcionando a mis hijos. – Clint pasó de mí y disparo una flecha a la viga que estaba a su derecha. Luego, con un elegante movimiento giratorio de su brazo sobre su cabeza, tomo otra flecha y la disparo al mesón. Ambas tenían un mecanismo de detención electro-estática. – Íbamos a esquiar en agua. – Se me acerco y tomo mi mano, intentando llevarme afuera. – El Cap. nos necesita, ven.

\- ¡Clint! – Visión entro. Nosotros nos quedamos estáticos. – No deberías estar aquí. – Luego de eso volteamos hacia él.

\- ¿Enserio? Me voy por, ¿cuánto?, cinco minutos y todo se va a la mierda.

\- Debes considerar las consecuencias de tus acciones.

\- Ok, consideradas. – Entonces Visión se acercó lo suficiente para caer en la trampa que le tendió Clint. Las ondas eléctricas detuvieron a Visión justo donde estaba.

\- Tenemos que irnos ahora. – Clint aprovecho para irse. Ya estando cerca de la salida, se dio cuenta que no iba a su lado. – Es por aquí. – Dijo.

\- Ya cause muchos problemas. – Clint volvió hasta donde yo estaba, colocándose frente a mí.

\- Ayúdame Wanda. – No podía responderle, pues estaba un poco apenada. – Oye, quieres deprimirte, ve a la escuela. Quieres hacer algo, pues levántate, y hazlo. – Eso me inspiro un poco. Ahora si estaba dispuesta a ir con él y el Cap. – Diablos.

Visión logro moverse lo suficiente como para que su gema quedara frente a la flecha de la derecha, inutilizándola con un láser. Me aleje para no intervenir en la batalla. Clint le disparo una flecha lo más rápido que pudo, pero Visión se volvió intangible, haciendo que la flecha lo traspasara. Luego le dio un golpe que lo tumbo. Clint se recuperó de un giro, manteniéndose agachado.

\- Debí calentar antes. – Dijo. Saco un pequeño bastón extensible delgado.

Rápidamente se levantó e intento asestarle un par de golpes a Visión, pero este lograba evitarlos volviéndose intangible. Visión logro bloquear un intento de golpe colocando su brazo delante del de Clint. Seguidamente, Visión endureció su cuerpo. Clint se dio cuenta, preocupándose por eso. Intento darle un par de golpes a la cabeza, pero no hicieron daño en lo absoluto. Visión dejo libre a Clint, el cual intento golpearlo con su bastón, resultando en la rotura del mismo. Sin más opciones, Clint intento darle una patada, pero Visión la evito con intangibilidad, sometiendo a Clint. Me preocupe bastante ante eso.

¿Qué debía hacer?

\- Clint, no podrás someterme.

\- Yo sé que no… Pero ella sí. – Ya decidí que hacer. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Invoque una gran esfera entre mis manos, dispuesta a soltar la energía contra Visión.

\- Visión, déjalo ir, es suficiente. Tengo que irme.

\- No te dejare ir. – Extendí más mis brazos. La gema de Visión se tornó roja, producto de mi hechizo. Clint pasó a través de los brazos de Visión, los cuales volví intangibles. Visión empezó a volverse pesado por causa del hechizo.

\- Lo siento. – El empezó a caer de rodillas lentamente. El suelo comenzó a quebrarse por el peso de Visión.

\- Si lo haces… Nunca dejaran de temerte.

\- No puedo controlar su miedo, solo el mío. – Lance la esfera de energía. Visión descendió varios pisos hasta llegar a estar bajo tierra, y aun asi siguió descendiendo. Clint y yo nos quedamos viendo el gran cráter que dejo a través de los pisos.

\- Ven, debemos hacer unas cuantas paradas.

* * *

 _POV Jeffrey_

Complejo

Me encontraba haciendo guardia a las afueras del complejo, y estaba tan absorto en mi trabajo que ni me percate del escape del Winter Soldier. No pude llegar a tiempo para intentar hacerle frente a Barnes.

Sinceramente me siento un poco inútil a veces. La posibilidad para haber ayudado estaba allí y no me percate. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Sin embargo, todavía tengo otras oportunidades. Y no voy a dejarlas pasar tan fácilmente.

Repentinamente, sentí que alguien me colocaba una mano en el hombro

\- Jeffrey. – Era la Sra. Romanoff.

\- ¿Si?

\- Necesito que vengas con nosotros. - ¿Ir?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A buscar a Rogers. – Ahora se me presentaba una oportunidad. No la desperdiciare.

\- ¿Quién más va? – Tenía que saber quién nos ayudaría a buscar al Capitan Rogers y a Wilson. Saber si el equipo seria confiable.

\- Por ahora vamos tú, Tony, Rhodey, Vision y yo. Tony se encargara de buscar a más.

\- Entonces iré. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad para ayudar. – Dije. Empero, un recuerdo me llego de golpe. La fórmula. Mi semblante se tornó nervioso entonces.

\- Jeffrey, ¿qué pasa? - ¿Qué le voy a decir? No tuve tiempo de pensarlo, pues los nervios me traicionaron.

\- Hay un problema. Mis habilidades vienen de un suero que creo el gobierno en un intento de imitar el suero del supersoldado, en un proyecto que se llamó 'el Proyecto Patriot'. Sin embargo, el suero es temporal, y tengo que inyectarme una nueva dosis de suero cada cierto tiempo y ya los efectos de la vez anterior se están acabando. – La Sra. Romanoff se quedó callada ante el hecho. Pareció pensar en una solución durante los segundos que no dijo nada.

\- Tengo una idea.

\- Dígamela.

\- Le puedes dar la fórmula del suero a Stark para que un grupo de científicos que trabajan para él la hagan más duradera. – Claro. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Fácilmente Stark puede pedir que la hagan más duradera, mucho más duradera. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

\- Bien, me uniré a ustedes. Iré a ayudarlos a capturar a Rogers y su equipo.

* * *

 _POV T'Challa_

\- Solo es cuestión de tiempo. – Dijo uno de mis asesores. – Los satélites están ejecutando reconocimiento facial, biométrico y de conducta. – Nos acercamos a uno de mis coches, donde me esperaba la Sra. Romanoff. Ella y una de mis protectoras, miembro de la Dora Milaje – cuerpo de protección del rey wakandiano – se quedaron viendo fijamente.

\- Muévete, o te vamos a mover. – Dijo la Dora Milaje.

\- Sería interesante quedarme a ver eso. – Dije.

\- ¿Enserio crees que podrás encontrar a Barnes? – Pregunto la Sra. Romanoff. No pude evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa presumida.

\- Mis recursos son considerables.

\- Sí. El mundo tardo setenta años intentando encontrar a Barnes. Tal vez tú lo hagas en la mitad del tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están? – Pregunte. Esperaba que al menos supiera algo.

\- Se de alguien que sí.

Hora de pedirle un favor a Hill.

* * *

 _POV Matt_

Hell's Kitchen

 **(Video 6: Daredevil - Fogwell's Gym (Official Soundtrack))**

Ya muy de noche, estaba lloviendo y yo recién llegaba a mi departamento. Pese a saber que la ciudad es muy peligrosa y que soy ciego, eso no me importaba, sabia como defenderme. Fui hasta la sala de estar y me senté en el sillón. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero eso no impedía que hubiera iluminación – al menos por lo que se – debido al gran cartel colorido que estaba frente a mi departamento, la cual pasaba por el ventanal.

De mi bolso saque un par de documentos de un par de casos de personas a los que debía defender en una futura corte.

\- Hmm… Veamos. – Dije, comenzando a revisar los documentos. – Marc Spector, enjuiciado por actitudes violentas. Simón Williams, por uso breve de sustancias narcóticas y Johnny Blaze por manejo en carreras ilegales. – Bastante interesante. – Después veré a quien defender.

Fui hasta una habitación en medio de mi departamento donde estaba un maletín que contenía algo muy importante. Lo abrí para contemplar lo que había dentro.

Mi traje…

Entonces tocaron mi puerta. Rápidamente cerré el maletín para ir a encontrarme con la persona que había tocado. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con alguien inesperado. El vengador Clint Barton.

\- ¿Usted es Matthew Murdock?

\- Si ¿Porque?

\- Necesito que venga conmigo a Alemania.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el gobierno lo buscara si regresa a ser Daredevil. – Los nervios empezaron a invadirme. ¿Cómo sabía que yo soy Daredevil?

\- Creo que se equivocó de persona.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. Daredevil es otra persona, no se quien, pero no soy yo.

\- Entonces que es eso que está ahí. – Voltee para ver lo me señalaba y note que mi traje estaba levitando en medio de la sala, envuelto en un aura rojiza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpee al avenger e intente huir. No sabía que querían hacer conmigo, pero si involucra revelar mi identidad, no los acompañare. Salí del edificio para buscar un lugar donde esconderme, con el Avenger siguiéndome de cerca. La lluvia era fuerte e incesante. En medio de mi carrera, tire varias cosas al suelo, buscando detener el paso del avenger, resultando en intentos fallidos. Me dirigí hacia una de las ventanas del edificio y salte a través de ella, llegando hasta el tejado del edificio contiguo. El avenger no dudo en saltar también, siguiéndome muy de cerca. Me acerque a la orilla del tejado para poder bajar por las escaleras de al lado del edificio. Baje lo más rápido que pude, logrando llegar hasta el suelo.

Sin embargo, habíamos llegado a un callejón sin salida, quedando arrinconado.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

\- Tranquilo, no queremos acerté daño. Solo queremos que nos ayudes.

\- ¿En qué?

\- A evitar que te revelen al mundo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Creo que ya lo sabes, pero los gobiernos han creado un documento, llamado los Acuerdos de Sokovia, que obliga a los superhumanos e inhumanos a regular su actividad mientras son dirigidos por el gobierno.

\- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?

\- Te buscaran e intentaran hacer que firmes los Acuerdos, haciendo que reveles tu identidad en caso de que aceptes.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Te obligaran.

\- Podre defenderme solo.

\- Pero no contra quien sea que envíen a buscarte. – Hay es donde la situación se volvía preocupante. Si envían a alguien que yo no puedo detener, entonces me ver obligado a revelar mi secreto. En cambio, si voy con ellos, podría proteger mi identidad, posiblemente. Solo espero que la situación no se salga de control.

\- Bien, iré con ustedes.

 **(Parar video)**

* * *

 _POV Coulson_

Patio de Juegos

Nos encontrábamos en el hangar del Patio de Juegos esperando a los agentes que llamamos. Estábamos May, Fitz, Jemma, Mack, Hill, Fury y yo.

\- ¿Seguro que vendrán? – Pregunto Mack.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Pero crees que Bobbi vendrá? – Pregunto Jemma.

\- Eso está por verse.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y los muchachos todavía no llegaban.

\- Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Crees que vendrán?

\- Ya te dije que si Mack. – Y justamente habían llegado. Bobbi, Elena y Deathlok se nos acercaron para conversar el motivo de su llamado.

 **(Video 7: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Soundtrack - Carvings and End Credits (Season 1 Finale))**

\- Díganos, ¿para qué nos necesitan? – Pregunto Bobbi.

\- Como sabrán, los Acuerdos de Sokovia están en activo, lo que significa que Hive aprovechara esto para infiltrarse dentro del gobierno mandando a agentes inhumanos. En adición, los Avengers están divididos, lo que le da un poco más de ventaja. La más probable que envié seria Daisy, asi que, para localizar a Hive, necesito que ustedes se infiltren entre los equipos del Capitan Rogers y Stark y, si Daisy esta en alguno, descubran donde se localiza el escondite de Hive. – Dijo Fury.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? – Pregunto Elena. – Si Daisy llega a estar en el equipo que yo este, sabrá que la estamos buscando.

\- Por eso debes estar en el equipo contrario. Si Bobbi o Deathlok están en el equipo de Daisy, será más fácil ganar su confianza. – Dijo Jemma.

\- Ok. Iremos a la ciudad a ver a quien nos encontramos o quien nos recluta. – Dijo Bobbi.

\- Busquen a Stark o a Barton. Son ellos los que están reclutando gente. – Afirme.

\- Entendido. – Dijo Deathlok. Los tres se fueron luego de eso.

\- ¿Estás seguro de este plan Coulson? – Pregunto Hill.

\- Sí. Es la forma más rápida que tenemos de encontrar el escondite de Hive y asi encontrar a Daisy.

 **(Parar video)**

* * *

 _POV Tony_

Debía encontrar gente para mi equipo y rápido. Ya tenía a Peter, T'Challa y Jeffrey, pero necesito más gente…

Me encontraba sobrevolando la zona central de New York.

\- Sr. Stark. – Me llamo Friday. – Detecto a dos de los reclutas que busca en una zona cercana.

\- Señala la zona en el HUB Friday.

\- Entendido Sr. Stark. – Dijo. En el HUB se señaló la ubicación de los reclutas que buscaba. Fui rápidamente hasta ese lugar y aterrice justo delante de ellos. Se trataba de los inhumanos Daisy Johnson y James. Estaban en un callejón. El ambiente era húmedo debido a la lluvia que había pasado, además de ser de noche. Nos quedamos viendo un buen rato antes de que alguien dijera algo.

\- Lo estábamos esperando Sr. Stark. – Dijo la Sra. Johnson.

\- Lo que dijo ella. – Dijo James.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estaban esperando? – La incredulidad me rebasaba. No tuve que decirles por qué ni nada por el estilo.

\- Ya sabemos lo que paso, tanto en Vienna como en Rumania y Berlín. Por eso queremos unirnos a usted y firmar los Acuerdos. – Vaya, eso fue sencillo.

\- Bueno pues, nada. Bienvenidos al equipo. Prepárense, nos vamos a Alemania. – Dije. James tomo una cadena que estaba colgando y se la enrollo alrededor del pecho. Estábamos por irnos pero…

\- Oigan. – Llamo alguien. Los tres nos volteamos haber de quien se trataba. Era una mujer de estatura media, pelo rubio y ojos oscuros. Se trataba de Bobbi Morse. Según leí en los documentos que le di a Steve, era agente de Shield antes de su colapso.

\- ¿Bobbi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí? – Al parecer la Sra. Johnson la conocía.

\- Vine a unirme a ustedes. – Una miembro más. Esto iba de bien a mejor.

\- Bien pues, bienvenida, Sra. Morse. – Dije. – Ustedes vayan hacia la Torre Avengers. Allí les esperara otro miembro del equipo y un avión que los llevara a Alemania.

\- ¿Y tú que harás? – Pregunto James.

\- Iré a buscar a más gente que nos pueda ayudar.

* * *

 _POV Jessica_

Hell's Kitchen

 **(Video 8: Jessica Jones (Original Soundtrack) 02 Then There's the Matter of You)**

Las cosas habían estado tranquilas luego del incidente con Kilgrave, debo admitirlo. Mi negocio se hizo prospero – y famoso también – y no tuve más problemas con ningún otro sobrehumano luego de Luke.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, agarrándome desprevenida. Tome mi teléfono, dándome cuenta que, quien sea que me esté llamando, no era alguien conocido. Tal vez algún caso nuevo en que trabajar.

\- ' _¿Hola?_

 _-_ Jessica Jones al habla. ¿Qué necesita?

\- _Necesito que vaya hasta la esquina de la cuadra donde se encuentra. Allí se encontrara con una furgoneta blanca a la que quiero que suba.'_ – Ese fue el indicador para desconfiar.

\- ¿Quién eres?

 _\- 'Solo soy un avenger que necesita tu ayuda.'_ – Eso me descoloco un poco. ¿Un avenger? ¿Pidiéndome ayuda? ¿Tendría algo que ver con los Acuerdos de Sokovia?

\- ¿Para que los Avengers necesitan mi ayuda?

 _\- 'No. Los Avengers no. El Cap.'_

\- ¿Los Avengers están separados?

 _\- 'Efectivamente. El Cap. se encuentra buscando reclutas para luchar a su lado en contra de los Acuerdos.'_

\- ¿Entonces me quiere arrastras a una especie de guerra civil?

\- _'No. Queremos luchar para que usted y otros puedan seguir operando sin supervisión de nadie, cosa que los Acuerdos quieren, supervisar y regular la actividad superhumana e inhumana.'_ – Con eso me convenció. No quería que nadie además de mi este pendiente de mí.

\- Esta bien. Acepto. – Solo espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión.

 **(Parar video)**

* * *

 _POV Luke_

Prisión Seagate

Vaya que los rumores corrían rápido por las cárceles. Luego de los incidentes en Vienna, Rumania y Berlín, en la cárcel no se dejaba de hablar acerca de las implicaciones que eso tendría. Adicionalmente, también se hablaba de la presunta separación de los Avengers. Algunos presos se alegraron, otros se quedaron atónitos, otros se preocuparon. Sin embargo, a mí no me importo en lo absoluto, yendo a mi celda luego de una pequeña pelea que se había librado en el comedor– cosa que no me importo –. Me recosté tan solo llegar a mi celda, cruzando mis brazos por detrás de mi cabeza para más comodidad.

\- ¡Cage! – Llamo uno de los guardias.

\- ¿Si?

\- Estas absuelto. - ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¿Quién pagó la fianza? – Tenía que saber quién me había sacado de este pequeño reposo que me estaba echando aquí luego de lo de Harlem.

\- El Sr. Stark en persona. - ¿Para qué me habrá sacado?

Ya afuera de la prisión, me encontré con el Sr. Stark.

\- Asi que tú eres Luke Cage. Un gusto conocerte. – Saludo. Me sorprendí un poco, pues que yo sepa, Stark no es muy cordial.

\- El gusto es mío. – Mi sorpresa era muy notable. - ¿Por qué me sacaste?

\- Porque te necesito Cage.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para que puedas luchar por tu barrio con mas que solo tus puños.

\- ¿Está hablando de una especie de escuadrón para defender Harlem?

\- Si, algo asi. – Pese a que la oferta era tentadora, no quiero aceptarla. Ya tengo suficiente con que Misty salga herida mientras yo estoy en las calles, no quería que más gente saliera herida.

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero no puedo aceptarla. No quiero que más gente salga herida.

\- Pues al menos úneteme para asi poder asignarte mediante los Acuerdos a Harlem y no te mandemos a otro lugar. – Me tendió la mano. Ahí la cosa cambiaba. Si me dejan cumplir mi labor como defensor de Harlem en solitario, lo hare sin importar que.

\- Acepto. – Le estreche la mano.

\- Bien. Una sola cosa más. Necesito que vayas a la Torre Avengers. Si dices que vas de mi parte, te llevaran a donde están los otros. ¿Ok? - ¿Otros? ¿Cuáles otros? Bueno, no importa, lo descubriré sobre la marcha.

\- Ok. - Sin embargo, mis dudas ahora se elevaron ¿Qué está haciendo Stark reclutando gente? ¿Creara un nuevo equipó de Avengers?

* * *

 _POV Danny_

New York

El brillo producido por las farolas de New York durante la noche es espléndido si se mira desde lugares altos. Si a eso se le añade la lluvia que está pasando por estos momentos, tenías un momento muy, pero muy espectacular. Ver las gotas deslizarse por el ventanal del edifico central de Rand Enterprises me deleitaba bastante, un gusto que desarrolle durante mi estancia en K'un-Lun. Me hacían sentir una tranquilidad enorme contemplar las gotas mientras se deslizaban. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, pues unas de las secretarias del edificio entro en la oficina.

\- Sr. Rand, tiene una visita. – Dijo. ¿Es raro? A estas horas normalmente solo me visitan Ward y Colleen.

\- Dile que pase por favor.

\- Enseguida. – Ni rápida ni perezosa, la secretaria salió de la oficina para buscar al visitante. Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que la secretaria regreso con el visitante.

\- Aquí está la visita Sr. Rand. – Me sorprendí ligeramente al ver de quien se trataba. – Él es el Sr. Barton señor, miembro de los Avengers. – Él se acercó hasta quedar justo delante de mí. Me levante para estrecharle la mano en señal de saludo.

\- Déjanos solos. Por favor. – Pedí. La secretaria salió rápidamente. – Tome asiento Sr. Barton. – Debía ser educado. Si los Avengers estaban actualmente buscando nuevos miembros para el equipo luego de lo de Vienna, al menos quiero dar una buena impresión. Él se sentó con tranquilidad en la silla delante de mí.

\- Y bien, ¿que lo aquí? – Pregunte.

\- Vine la intención de reclutarlo para formar parte de nuestro equipo.

\- ¿Los Avengers?

\- No. – Espera un segundo, si no están buscando nuevos reclutas, entonces… ¿Por qué esta aquí?

\- ¿Entonces que está haciendo aquí? – Pregunte. La curiosidad me estaba devorando.

\- Tengo entendido que usted posee una gran poder en sus manos ¿No es asi?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Porque el Cap. ha estado buscando información sobre posibles reclutas para los Avengers, entre los cuales estas incluido. – Eso me alegro un poco. Saber que estoy entre los posibles candidatos a nuevos miembros de lo Avengers. – Sin embargo, debido a los reciente sucesos, el equipo de ha visto fracturado, haciendo que nos separáramos en dos grupos. El Capitan Rogers lidera la facción que me mando a buscarte, para que luches para defender el poder que posees.

\- ¿Te refieres… a este? – Active el puño de hierro. El brillo dorado de mi puño inundo la sala como si se tratase de un tesoro, oculto bajo las catacumbas más profundas que pueda haber. La sorpresa del avenger se notaba muy fácilmente.

\- Asi que eso haces. – Dijo. Me sentí un poco halagado de que un avenger se impresionara con algo tan simple – al menos desde mi punto de vista – como esto. - ¿Lo tienes por algún propósito?

\- Sí. Lo tengo para proteger a K'un – Lun de quien quiera entrar con malas intenciones. Adicionalmente, para defender este poder de aquellos que planeen usarlo con fines malvados.

\- ¿Entonces vistes una especie de manto guerrero defensor?

\- Sí. – Respondí. – En K'un – Lun soy el inmortal Iron Fist.

\- Entonces defiende ese poder. Los agentes que estén de acuerdo a con los Acuerdos querrán usar tu poder para uso exclusivo del gobierno, limitando su potencial.

\- Si las cosas son asi, me uniré a ustedes. No dejare que este poder sea limitado. – Dije. El Sr. Barton se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a salir de la oficina.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Ven.

\- Ok. – Entonces salimos de la oficina. Pasando por la recepción aproveche para avisarle a la recepcionista de mi ausencia temporal.

\- Hey, necesito que le digas a Ward que se encargue de la empresa mientras estoy fuera. Por favor.

\- Entendido señor.

Salimos del edificio luego de eso. De camino a una furgoneta donde el avenger, se nos interpusieron un par de personas. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era alto, color de piel oscura, ojos oscuros y calvo. Vestía una especie de uniforme furtivo ligero de color negro, con unos cuantos toques rojos y amarillo oscuro alrededor. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, posiblemente producto de una quemadura. La mujer era baja, morena, cabello negro largo hasta más allá de los hombros y de ojos oscuros. Vestía una camiseta color café, con una chaqueta de un tono más oscuro y jeans.

\- Sr. Barton. – Saludo la mujer.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto Barton.

\- Déjeme presentarnos. – Dijo el hombre. – Yo soy Mike Peterson, fui un sujeto de pruebas en el proyecto Ciempiés y Deathlok. Y ella es Elena Rodríguez, es una inhumana capaz de moverse a grandes velocidades y distancias según la duración de sus latidos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? – Pregunte.

\- Queremos unirnos a ustedes. – Dijo la Sra. Rodríguez.

\- Razones. – Dijo el Sr. Barton.

\- Son razones en su mayoría personales. Pero eso no quiere decir que queramos ser libres, independientes de vigilia.

\- Bueno pues, bienvenidos. – Dijo Barton. Una vez unidos ellos dos, nos subimos todos en la furgoneta. Pude ver que allí estaba la Avenger Wanda Maximoff, la detective privada de la que Jeri me comento, Jessica Jones y alguien a quien no pude reconocer, aparentemente ciego.

\- Bien, una parada más.

* * *

 _POV Tony_

\- Vamos, necesito uno más, solo un miembro más. – Ya estaba empezando a desesperarme. El tiempo que me di el secretario Ross se estaba acabando y todavía no conseguía tener un equipo completo.

Si, tenía muchos miembros, pero todavía me faltaba uno solo por buscar. Tenía que llegar a encontrarlo antes que el equipo de Steve.

\- Friday, ¿dónde está el siguiente recluta?

\- El siguiente recluta se encuentra en San Francisco Sr. Stark.

\- Pues vamos. – Dije. Pero antes de poner toda la potencia en el traje para que me llevara hasta allí, note algo en el HUB.

\- Friday ¿ves lo que yo?

\- Si Sr. Stark. Un Quinjet. El antiguo diseño de Shield.

\- No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero lo seguiré. – Dije. Seguí el Quinjet lo más sigilosamente posible durante unos quince minutos. La nave fue hacia un hangar oculto en una base secreta, a la cual me infiltre sigilosamente.

Habían muchos Quinjets, helicópteros y, lo que más me impresiono, sellos de Shield. Se suponía que Shield había caído ¿cierto? Entonces, porque hay una base, activa, de Shield ¿Hydra ha vuelto?

Entre todos los agentes, había uno que me dejo helado. Alguien que yo creía muerto desde hace cuatro años.

Phil Coulson…

Sin pensarlo me acerque a ellos. Notaron mi presencia, pero no me importo. Coulson al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado como para sorprenderse de verme aquí.

\- Asi que… Después de cuatro años, resulta que estas vivo. – Dije.

\- Si, lo estoy. Debe ser extraño para ti, un muerto en vida. – Y no estaba equivocado.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? – Pregunte. No sabía cómo pudo sobrevivir a una apuñalada directa al corazón.

\- Pues resulta que no sobreviví. – Dijo. – Fui revivido.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- A través de un proceso que Fury estuvo desarrollando desde el descubrimiento de un ser alienígena de una especie llamada Kree. El proyecto se llama 'Proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I.' – Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Y tienen los recursos para repetir el proceso?

\- Los tenemos, pero solo para una persona.

\- Bien, eso es todo lo que necesito.

\- ¿Y a quien quieres revivir?

Una pequeña sonrisa presumida se formó en mi semblante. El Cap. jamás se esperara la sorpresa que le aguarda.

\- Bueno, gracias. Debo irme.

\- Stark espera. – Dijo una de los agentes.

\- Jemma ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Coulson.

\- Vine a darle a Stark el equipamiento de Daisy, para que no salga herida por el uso de sus poderes. – Asi que Johnson utiliza un equipo especializado para sus poderes.

\- Gracias. – Tome el equipo y procedí a irme. En medio del vuelo de vuelta, decidí llamar a Happy.

\- Happy.

\- ' _Si Tony.'_

\- Necesito que lleves a los reclutas a Alemania.

- _'¿Consiguió al último miembro?'_

 _-_ No, pero conseguí algo mejor.

 _\- 'Entendido ¿Algo más?'_

\- Si, avisa a Rhodey, Nat, T'Challa y Jeffrey que se preparen. – Dije. Debían estar listos cuanto antes. – Y llévale la formula a Jeffrey por favor.

* * *

 _POV Scott_

San Francisco

Era de noche, los alrededores estaban tranquilos y el clima era muy húmedo – al punto de dar frio –, pero eso no nos impedía seguir practicando con el nuevo modo del traje.

Recién había acabado de practicar con el nuevo modo casi hasta el cansancio, tirándome al suelo tan solo termine la ronda de práctica.

\- Vamos Scott, es necesario que hagas otro intento para poder ser más ágil con el nuevo modo. – Me dijo Hope.

\- Hope tiene razón Scott. Si quieres hacerte más ágil, tienes que entrenar con el muy seguido. – Dijo Hank.

\- No se los voy a negar, pero es demasiado cansado.

\- Sé que es cansado, pero es una medida necesaria hasta que el traje de Hope esté listo. – Fue entonces que me acorde del traje de Wasp que estaban haciendo.

\- Bien, una más, pero después me iré a descansar, ¿ok? – Dije.

\- Vale, ahora, ponte en posición. – Lo hice. Seguidamente me prepare para presionar el botón…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ya el entrenamiento había terminado, por lo que por fin podía volver a casa. Encogí el traje y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, donde sé que estará seguro. Durante el camino, note algo extraño. Una furgoneta blanca me estaba siguiendo – a una distancia prudente – de forma sospechosa.

No tarde mucho en tomar una decisión…

Comencé a correr para siquiera intentar escapar. El conductor de la furgoneta no tardo nada en darse cuenta y acelero, quedando rápidamente a la par conmigo. Me preocupe un poco por lo que podrían hacer, asi que tome un disco con partículas Pym y se lo lance a una de los neumáticos, dejándolo con solo tres puntos de arranque. Sin embargo, un aura escarlata levanto esa parte del vehículo, haciendo que pudiera seguir con normalidad pero con menos velocidad. A causa de eso, pude adelantarlos. Empero, de la furgoneta salió un joven, de estatura media-alta y pelo rubio un poco enroscado. El resto de sus facciones no lo pude ver, pues estaba tapado por la sombra que producían las luces de la furgoneta. Acelere lo más que pude, metiéndome entre los arbustos para intentar perderlo. Aun asi, el joven seguía detrás de mí, y muy cerca. Continuamos asi hasta que llegamos hasta una zona libre de árboles o arbustos. Me detuve en seco rápidamente, pues este lugar daba con un acantilado. Me voltee para ver si el joven estaba detrás de mí. Y efectivamente, lo estaba.

No tengo otra opción, tendré que pelear.

Me puse en posición para poder pelear con él. Su mirada se tornó fría como el hielo, intimidándome ligeramente. Procedí a darle un golpe por el lateral, pero logro bloquearlo. Intente darle una veloz patada por el frente pero consiguió evitarla moviéndose un poco a la izquierda. Di un giro e intente darle otra patada que diera a su cabeza, pero me tomo del tobillo y me hizo girar, haciéndome caer con fuerza al suelo.

\- Ahh… - Vaya que sabía pelear el jovencito. No pude asestarle ni un golpe.

\- Ven. – Me sorprendí. – Levántate. – ¿Me estaba tendiendo la mano? Con un poco de duda, le tome la mano y me levante, con el haciendo fuerza hacia arriba para eso.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Pregunte. Usualmente los enemigos no apoyan.

\- Porque no soy tu enemigo.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué me perseguían tú y tus compañeros?

\- Porque te necesitamos. – Dijo alguien entre los árboles. – Para que luches con nosotros. – Salió de entre los árboles. No me esperaba esto… - Para que puedas proteger la tecnología que tienes. – Se trataba de Clint Barton, Hawkeye.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante esto. Es que de verdad no me lo creo. No me creo que me hayan buscado a mí y a otros superhumanos para luchar a su lado. Pero todavía tenía una pregunta rondándome la cabeza.

\- Wow… Y ¿cuál es la causa de que estén buscando a nuevos reclutas para luchar a su lado?

\- Creo que sabes acerca de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. – Dijo.

\- Claro.

\- Pues bien, resulta que los superhumanos e inhumanos que estén a favor de esos Acuerdos deben verse obligados a trabajar para el gobierno, los cuales regularan su rango de acción. Si ellos se llegan a dar cuenta de lo que puedes hacer, te pedirán que te les unas y muestres tu identidad, pues tú vas siempre con ese casco extraño pues nadie, excepto unos pocos, sabe quién eres.

\- ¿Y si me niego?

\- Te lo impondrán como sea. Incluso podrían amenazar a tu hija. – Ah no, eso sí que no. Nadie, mientras yo siga con vida, amenazara la vida de Cassie.

\- Entonces si es asi, me uniré a ustedes. Esta tecnología no es para el saber público, y la protegeré como sea. También protegeré a mi hija cueste lo cueste. – Ya no había vuelta atrás. No dejare que le hagan daño a Cassie.

* * *

 _POV Sharon_

Berlín

Lugar desconocido

Steve y yo nos encontramos debajo de un pequeño puente en un lugar en medio de la nada. Ambos salimos de nuestros vehículos para poder hablar sobre lo que estaba en juego.

\- Entiendes el concepto de vehículo furtivo ¿verdad? – Pregunte, pues Steve había venido en un Volkswagen Escarabajo de los años '40.

\- Es de bajo perfil. – Se me acerco para recibir lo que le había pedido.

\- ¿Seguro? Esas cosas tienden a atraer al público. – Ya con Steve a mi lado, procedí a abrir el maletero de mi coche. Dentro de él estaban el escudo de Steve, las alas de Sam y unas cuantas armas con un paquete de balas judas, destinadas a ser usadas por mí, Barnes y los demás que las necesiten.

* * *

… … …

… … …

\- ¿Puedes mover tu asiento? – pregunto Bucky dentro del auto.

\- No. – Contesto Sam.

… … …

… … …

* * *

\- Te debo otra. – Dijo Steve.

\- Lo sumare a la lista. – Dije. Voltee a ver a Sam y a Bucky dentro del vehículo de Steve. Note que Bucky se había movido un poco a la derecha, al parecer porque estaba incómodo.

\- ¿Sabes que trato de matarme cierto?

\- Lo siento. También lo sumare a la lista. – No pude evitar reírme un poco por el comentario. Ambos volteamos hacia las armas que estaban allí.

\- Te buscaran después de esto. – Dijo Steve. Y no estaba para nada equivocado. Había robado material de entre los archivos de la Unidad Especial y me había llevado el equipo de Steve para devolvérselo. Sin duda me buscaran.

\- Lo sé.

\- Gracias Sharon. – Agradeció Steve. Luego hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo que se extendió por unos segundos. Mi mirada se perdió entre sus azules ojos, igual o más radiantes que el cielo. Atrapados por el momento, nos empezamos a acercar. Nuestras respiraciones se combinaron hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto entre sí.

Por ese momento, ese pequeño momento, me sentí en el cielo. Como si nada más existiera o importara. Solo nosotros…

Por la falta de aire, nos tuvimos que separar.

\- Eso fue… - Dije. Las palabras no me querían salir.

\- Tarde.

\- Sí. – De verdad tarde. La química se sentía desde que lo espiaba al otro lado de su departamento y se extendió hasta ahora. – Iré contigo a la batalla. – Dije.

\- ¿Estas segura? Sera peligroso.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte. Podre aportar algo. – Entre en mi vehículo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 _POV Steve_

Luego de que Sharon se metiera en su auto, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Empero, no era porque nos acompañaría a la batalla, sino por la relación que estábamos recién formando. Voltee a ver a los muchachos, y resulta que ellos también estaban sonriendo con orgullo y moviendo su cabeza de forma orgullosa también.

Vaya fisgones.

* * *

Estacionamiento del aeropuerto Leipzig – Halle

Ya en el aeropuerto, dimos un par de vueltas por el estacionamiento mientras buscábamos la furgoneta donde Clint había venido junto a Wanda y los reclutas, con Sharon viniendo detrás de nosotros. Los encontramos en el área b, estacionados en un área solitaria. Nos estacionamos pocos lugares al lado de ellos. Nos bajamos para poder encontrarnos con Clint y Wanda. Detrás de mí venían Sam y Sharon.

\- Cap. – Saludo Clint.

\- De tener opción no hubiera recurrido a ti. – Le estreche la mano.

\- Tranquilo, me estás haciendo un favor. Además, tengo una deuda. – Luego le dirigí la vista a Wanda.

\- Gracias por apoyarme.

\- Ya era tiempo de levantarme. – Dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a Clint.

\- ¿Y los reclutas?

\- Hay uno de ellos que está muy emocionado. Le tendría que dar un café pero estará bien. – Dijo. Seguidamente abrió la puerta lateral de la furgoneta. En el asiento de enfrente estaba una persona acostada en uno de los asientos. Se levantó de golpe, debido al sonido de la puerta. Voltee a ver a Sam con duda.

¿Enserio ese es uno de los reclutas?

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto. Los demás reclutas salieron después de él. Vaya que Clint había logrado convencer a varios de las personas que le dije. Una vez que todos abajaron se quedaron impresionados al verme. No me sorprendía, pues soy un icono estadunidense, además del ex – líder de los Avengers.

\- Ca-Capitan America. – Me extendió la mano el Sr. Lang.

\- Sr. Lang. – Le estreche la mano.

\- Es un honor. – La emoción le desbordaba. - Creo que ya debería soltar su mano, ¿no es asi? – Si, ya debes. – Wow, es increíble. El Capitan America. – Volteo a ver a Wanda y los demás reclutas. – Ah también te reconocí, eres genial. – Wanda sonrió ante el cumplido.

La emoción del Sr. Lang era tanta, que no pudo resistir tocar mis pectorales.

\- Wow. – Me sentí un poco incómodo por esa acción. La sonrisa de Wanda desapareció por eso, y los reclutas se quedaron un poco incomodos también. Pero bueno, todos reaccionan de una forma diferente. – Mira, sé que conocen a otros superhumanos, muchos de ellos aquí presente. Gracias por haber pensado en nosotros. –Dijo. Entonces dirigió su vista a Sam. – Amigo.

\- ¿Cómo estas chiquitín?

\- Si… uhm… Mira, lo que paso la otra vez… - Otra vez, ¿qué otra vez? ¿Acaso Lang se infiltro en el complejo?

\- Fue una gran audición, pero no volverá a repetirse.

Dirigí mi vista a los demás reclutas. Todos parecían estar listos para la batalla.

\- Sr. Rand, Sra. Rodríguez, Sra. Jones, Sr. Murdock, Sr. Peterson. – Los referenciados – menos Murdock – voltearon hacia mí. – Gracias por apoyarme.

\- Es un placer capitán – Pese a no poder verme, el Sr. Murdock volteo hacia mí.

\- Para ti, será. Yo solo estoy aquí porque no quiero ser vigilada por nadie. – Dijo la Sra. Jones. Al parecer es la más reacia del grupo, pues es la que está más alejada de los reclutas. El Sr. Rand estaba de brazos cruzados, mientras el Sr. Peterson y la Sra. Rodríguez estaban completamente callados.

\- ¿Saben a qué nos enfrentaremos? – Pregunte. No quería que nadie se enfrentase a algo que no quisiera.

\- A los que están de acuerdo con los Acuerdos. – Dijo el Sr. Rand.

\- Lo que él dijo. – Lo secundo la Sra. Rodríguez.

\- Afirmativo. – Respondió el Sr. Peterson. El Sr. Lang respondió afirmativamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Estaremos fuera de la ley esta vez, asi que si vienen con nosotros serán gente buscada. – Dije.

 **(Video 9: About Damn Time - Christophe Beck)**

\- Con tal de defender mi identidad, lo hare.

\- Defenderé el puño de hierro sin importar que.

\- No me dejare someter tan fácilmente.

\- No dejare que la tecnología que tengo caiga en malas manos.

\- Mi habilidad inhumana es mía y solo mía.

\- Los secretos del Proyecto Deathlok no son para el saber público.

El sol relució sobre nosotros. La voluntad de los reclutas por luchar en contra de los Acuerdos me impresiono en demasía. Sera un placer luchar a su lado.

\- Ya tenemos que irnos. – Bucky tenía razón, ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde para ir a Siberia. Pero ¿Cómo?

\- Tengo un helicóptero listo. – Clint pensó en todo. Repentinamente, empezaron a sonar las alarmas del estacionamiento.

\- Están evacuando el aeropuerto. – Dijo Bucky.

\- Stark. – La batalla se está aproximando.

\- ¿Stark? – Pregunto Lang. Los demás reclutas se pusieron nerviosos por lo que estaba por venir.

\- Prepárense.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno.**

 **Ya los dos equipos están completamente formados y los miembros han sido revelados completamente. Todo esta listo...**

 **Seguidor: Eh Ghost.**

 **... Iniciar...**

 **Seguidor: Ghost.**

 **... La guerra.**

 **Seguidor: ¡Ghost!**

 **¿¡Que!?**

 **Seguidor: Te falta un miembro del Team Iron Man.**

 **¿Enserio?**

 **Seguidor: Si, te falta.**

 **Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Lo revelare el capitulo que viene. ¿Ok?**

 **Seguidor: Ok**

 **Mientras, si quieren poner en los reviews quien podría ser el miembro que falta, háganlo, tienen total libertad de hacerlo. Que la fuerza los acompañe y el espíritu de la venganza los proteja, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Guerra civil**


	5. Guerra Civil

**Hola gente bonita. ¿Cómo están? Aquí de nuevo con su servidor, Ghost Rider 28. Y hoy les traigo lo que para mí es el mejor episodio que he escrito hasta ahora: ¡La Guerra Civil ha comenzado! Además, también se revelara el integrante misteriosos del Team Iron Man, y les aseguro que los impactara. Esta vez enserio tienen que leer el capítulo mientras escuchan la música, porque enserio, la música aumenta el nivel de epicidad de este capítulo :D. Especialmente las de Shingeki no Kyojin (al menos en mi opinión esas las puse en el momento indicado para las mismas).**

* * *

 **Soundtrack**

 **(Video 1: Most Epic Battle Music: "Skyfall" by Johannes Bornlöf)**

 **(Video 2: Most Wondrous Battle Music: "Flames Of Glory" by Really Slow Motion)**

 **(Video 3: 07 - Avengers: Age of Ultron Soundtrack (Ultron-Twins))**

 **(Video 4: Attack On Titan / Shingeki No Kyojin OST - E.M.A)**

 **(Video 5: Attack on Titans OST - Eren's Berserk Theme)**

 **(Video 6: 05. Counterattack Mankind - High Quality)**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de las series que tengan un traje de combate lo tendrán puesto durante toda la pelea, en su respectiva versión de las series. Sharon Carter también tendrá el traje y los bastones que tanto nos mostraron en los concept arts e imágenes promocionales.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Como ya saben, estos personajes no son míos, son de Marvel Enterteintmen, la película de Marvel Studios y las series referenciadas de Marvel TV/ABC/Netflix.**

* * *

 **Captain America: Civil War What If…?**

 **Capítulo 3: Guerra Civil**

* * *

Steve salió del estacionamiento para abordar el helicóptero de Clint, viendo los alrededores para estar seguro de que no había nadie. Entonces se apresuró a acercarse al helicóptero, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que un dispositivo PEM había caído sobre la nave. Steve miro hacia arriba, viendo que Tony había lanzado el dispositivo. Seguidamente, Tony procedió a aterrizar mientras Rhodey le seguía. Ambos aterrizaron a unos metros de Steve.

\- Wow. Es muy raro encontrarse conocidos en un aeropuerto. ¿Verdad? – Dijo Tony.

\- Definitivamente. – Respondió Rhodey. Tony procedió a quitarse el casco.

\- Escúchame antes Tony. – Dijo Steve. Tony volteo a verlo. – Ese doctor, el psiquiatra. Está detrás de todo esto. – Seguidamente, T'Challa apareció de un salto.

\- Capitan.

\- Su alteza.

\- Bien. Ross me dio setenta y dos horas para encontrarlos. – Dijo Tony mientras rodeaba a Rhodey por detrás. – Eso fue hace sesenta horas ¿Podrías darnos a tu amigo?

\- Están detrás del hombre equivocado.

\- Tienes el juicio nublado. Tu amigo asesino a gente inocente ayer.

\- Y hay cinco supersoldados más como él. No puedo dejar que los encuentre primero. No puedo.

\- Steve… - El mencionado volteo. Natasha estaba detrás de él. – Ya sabes que esta por pasar ¿De verdad quieres salir de esta a golpes? – Steve volteo su vista a Tony. Se notaba que no se iba a detener por nada del mundo.

\- Bien, se me acabo la paciencia. – Dijo Tony, levantando sus manos y colocándolas frente de su boca a modo de altavoz. - ¡Muchachos!

Repentinamente, el suelo bajo los pies de Steve empezó a temblar, desequilibrando ligeramente a Steve. Un bastón blanco golpeo sus piernas, haciendo que Steve cayera de rodillas al suelo. Segundos antes, una cadena envuelta en llamas golpeo el escudo, haciendo que saliera volando. Una persona lo tomo a lo lejos y, seguidamente, una sustancia pegajosa tomo el escudo. El mismo que había lanzado esa sustancia atrapo las manos de Steve con otra ronda de la misma sustancia. Esa persona dio una vuelta mortal hacia atrás en el aire, cayendo sobre un pequeño vehículo de carga del aeropuerto. Los ojos de su máscara se encogieron un poco cuando levanto la cabeza.

Esa persona llevaba un traje de color rojo y azul, con unos cuantos detalles negro que simulaban telarañas; unas extrañas hombreras que le llegaban hasta la cintura, pasando por la parte superior de la espalda. En el centro de su espalda estaba el sello de una araña redonda de color rojo. En su pecho también había una, pero mas pequeña. Los ojos de su máscara tenían el borde de color negro, mientras que la parte interior era blanca.

La causante del temblor debajo de Steve salió de su escondite, revelándose como una chica joven, tez pálida, pelo castaño corto y ojos oscuros. Llevaba puesto un traje muy parecido al de Natasha, con unas líneas amarillas que pasaban por sus costados y sus brazos. También llevaba unos guanteles sin dedos que le llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo en ambas manos, ambos de color plateado, haciendo que relucieran bajo la luz del sol. Se trataba de Daisy Johnson, alias Quake.

La que lanzo el bastón también salió de su escondite. Se trataba de una mujer de tez blanquecina, cabello de color rubio oscuro y ojos oscuros. Llevaba un traje táctico de color gris, con unos pequeños toque de blanco y azul. También llevaba unas cuantas correas en la zona del pecho y el abdomen. Era Bobbi Morse, alias Mockingbird.

El joven de la cadena llameante también se revelo. Era una persona de estatura media-alta, tez blanca, ojos oscuros y su pelo era ligeramente largo, bien peinado y de color castaño. Tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón, con una camiseta blanca debajo de la misma y unos jeans. Se trataba de James, alias Hellfire.

Por último, la persona que tomo el escudo se acercó al grupo. Era alguien alto, tez oscura, ojos oscuros y no tenía cabello. Vestía una camiseta amarilla un poco apretada, haciendo que su cuerpo fornido resaltara. Era Luke Cage.

\- Buen trabajo chicos. – Steve estaba impresionado por lo que había pasado.

\- Gracias. Podría haber aterrizado un poco mejor. Es el nuevo traje. – Dijo Peter. – No es nada, Sr. Stark. Es perfecto. Gracias. – Estaba ligeramente nervioso el joven. Sus compañeros estaban presenciando eso un poco incomodos.

\- Si, no necesitamos comenzar una conversación aquí. – Respondió Tony.

\- Ok. Cap-Capitan. – Steve le dirigió la mirada. – Soy su fan. Spider-Man.

\- Si hablaremos de eso después. Solo…

\- Hola todos.

\- Buen trabajo.

\- Estuviste ocupado. – Dijo Steve.

 **(Video 1: Most Epic Battle Music: "Skyfall" by Johannes Bornlöf)**

\- Y tú fuiste un gran idiota. Arrastraste a Clint. Rescataste a Wanda de un lugar del que estaba segura. Estoy tratando de… - Tony respingó. – Estoy tratando de evitar que separes a los Avengers.

\- Lo hiciste al firmar.

\- Ya me canse. ¡Nos darás a Barnes y vendrás con nosotros, porque somos nosotros o un equipo de Fuerzas especiales que no les interesa ser amables! – Steve pareció no prestarle atención y volteo su vista.

\- Vamos. – Suplico Tony. Steve volteo de regreso a él.

 _\- 'Lo encontramos.'_ – Dijo Sam por el comunicador. A lo lejos Redwing grababa con su cámara el hangar donde está un Quinjet.

\- El Quinjet está en el hangar cinco, pista norte. – Dijo Sam. Él estaba dentro de la terminal, con Bucky, Mike, Danny y Sharon a su lado.

Steve levanto sus manos. Tony se extrañó por eso. En el estacionamiento, Clint lanzo una flecha. A su lado estaban Wanda, Matt, Jessica y Elena.

La flecha impacto la telaraña que tenía Steve en las manos, dejándolas libres. Tony volteo hacia el estacionamiento, colocándose el casco.

\- Tu turno Lang. – Scott, estando encogido, se montó sobre el borde del escudo. Peter logro darse cuenta gracias a su sentido arácnido.

\- Oigan chicos creo que hay… - Scott salto hacia él, creciendo en medio de su vuelo y propinándole una patada, tomando el escudo cuando Peter lo soltó.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que carajos fue eso? – Pregunto Rhodey.

\- Creo que esto es suyo Capitan America. – Dijo Scott entregándole el escudo a Steve.

\- Oh, genial. – Tony se dio la vuelta. – Hay cinco en el estacionamiento. Maximoff está entre ellos. Iré por ella. – Dijo Tony mientras iba hacia donde estaba el grupo. – James, Daisy, vengan conmigo.

\- En camino. – Daisy, haciendo uso de sus poderes, se elevó en el aire, lanzando una ráfaga de ondas sísmicas para impulsarse hacia adelante.

\- Como digas Stark. – James apago las llamas que rodeaban su cadena y la amarro en la bota izquierda de Tony, yendo detrás de él.

\- Rhodey, ¿puedes retener al Cap? – Rhodey se elevó un poco en el aire.

\- Hay otros cinco en la terminal. Wilson y Barnes están entre ellos. – Dijo Rhodey.

\- ¡Barnes es mío! – T'Challa se apresuró a intentar entrar en la terminal. Rhodey iba a entrar también, pero Steve le lanzo el escudo, reteniéndolo donde estaba.

Peter estaba estático en su lugar, ligeramente emocionado de estar luchando al lado o en contra de los Avengers y confundido por lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

\- Hey, Sr Stark, ¿ahora qué hago? – Pregunto Peter inocentemente por el comunicador.

\- Que te dije, quédate atrás y los envuelves.

\- Ok, copiado. – Peter hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia la terminal con su telaraña.

\- Ah, no puede ser. – Tony estaba un poco irritado por lo que había echo Peter. – Luke, Bobbi acompáñenlo. Jeffrey, sal de tu escondite y también acompáñalo.

\- En seguida. – Luke se dispuso a ir hacia la terminal.

\- En camino. – Bobbi fue junto a Luke.

\- Entendido. – Jeffrey salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la terminal.

* * *

Del lado de Steve

Steve fue rápidamente detrás de T'Challa, lanzándole el escudo para detenerlo. Cuando ya lo tuvo cerca, lo tomo del pecho y lo lanzo. T'Challa dio un par de vueltas para después reincorporarse, quedándose arrodillado.

\- Muévase Capitan. – Steve hizo caso omiso. – No lo diré una segunda vez.

Steve hizo caso omiso nuevamente. Rápidamente, coloco su escudo delante suyo, defendiéndose de una veloz ronda de patadas que dio T'Challa luego de un salto.

* * *

Del lado de Natasha

Scott y Natasha estaban frente a frente. Sin embargo, ninguno de dispuso a dar un golpe todavía.

\- Mira, yo realmente no quiero lastimarte.

\- Yo no me preocuparía por eso. – Una sonrisilla se formó en los labios de Natasha.

Seguidamente, le dio un rodillazo bajo a Scott. Él se encorvo ligeramente debido al dolor, cosa que Natasha aprovecho y lo inmovilizo pasando el brazo de Scott por encima de su espalda. Luego lo tomo del pequeño estuche de oxígeno en la espalda de Scott y lo arrastro hasta quedar a su lado. Con su mano libre, Scott presiono el botón y se encogió, quedando sobre la muñeca de Natasha. Tumbo a Natasha luego de hacerla dar un giro en el aire, para luego pasar el brazo de Natasha alrededor de su espalda. Natasha electrifico sus muñequeras, haciendo que Scott saliera volando e impactara contra un vehículo del aeropuerto, dejando una pequeña abolladura por el impacto.

* * *

Del lado de Sam y compañía

Peter se trepo en el ventanal de la terminal, logrando ver por dónde iba Sam y los demás compañeros del Cap. Todos iban corriendo hacia una salida de la terminal.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Pregunto Bucky.

\- Parece una araña. – Dijo Mike.

\- Ahora todos quieren atención. – Dijo Sam.

\- ¡Hey! – Grito alguien. Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Eran Luke, Bobbi y Jeffrey que los estaban persiguiendo.

Peter se apresuró a saltar del ventanal y pegar sus telarañas en el toldo, columpiándose con fuerza hacia el ventanal e irrumpiendo en la terminal de una patada. Al llegar a donde estaban los compañeros del Cap., le propino una patada a Sam, mandándolo a volar unos metros. Luego tumbo a Danny y a Mike de una arrastrada, tiro el arma de Sharon con su telaraña para luego reincorporarse, deteniendo un golpe que Bucky estaba por propinarle con su brazo bionico. Este se quedó estupefacto de que alguien pudiera detener su brazo con tanta facilidad.

\- Wow, ¿tienes un brazo de metal? Eso es genial amigo. – Detrás de ellos, Sam se lanzó sobre Peter, abriendo sus alas para poder llevárselo a combatir en el aire. Bucky les siguió. En medio del vuelo, Peter intentaba cubrir la boca de Sam mientras en broma decía:

\- ¡Tienes derecho a guardar silencio!

Sam se vio obligado a soltarlo. Sin embargo, Peter lo siguió hábilmente mientras se columpiaba con sus telarañas.

Sharon tomo su arma mientras que Danny y Mike se reincorporaban. Para su mala suerte, Jeffrey, Bobbi y Luke los habían alcanzado.

* * *

Del lado de Tony

Tony estaba cerca de Clint y compañía, con James columpiándose de su bota con su cadena y Daisy detrás de él. Tony comenzó a lanzar pequeños misiles a los vehículos que estaban en la pista, causando que los compañeros del Cap. se agacharan para no salir heridos en alguna de las explosiones, con Clint protegiendo a Wanda.

* * *

Del lado de Steve

Steve se protegió con su escudo de un zarpazo que intento asestarle T'Challa, seguido de otros zarpazos laterales que intento darle, con sus garras apenas rozando su rostro, causando que sangrara un poco. Luego T'Challa dio un salto, haciendo que sus brazos cayeran sobre el escudo del Cap. con fuerza. Tomo el borde del escudo con sus manos, logrando bajarlo un poco.

A lo lejos, Rhodey sacaba de un compartimiento una especie de mazo cargado con energía.

\- Lo siento Cap. Esto no te matara pero tampoco será un caricia.

T'Challa logro asestarle un patada a Steve, tumbándolo. Natasha a lo lejos le disparo a Steve, pero este se defendió con su escudo. Cuando lo bajo, Rhodey iba a golpearlo con su mazo directo en la cabeza, por lo que Steve tuvo que cubrirse nuevamente. El golpe que le propino el mazo al escudo dejo un pequeño estallido de energía.

* * *

Del lado de Tony

Tony logro alcanzar a los muchachos, apuntándolos con su rayo repulsor. James se descolgó de la bota de Stark, cayendo frente a ellos. Daisy llego después, cayendo al lado de James.

\- Oh por fin algo de diversión. – James prendió su cadena en fuego. Daisy los apunto con su mano, lista para lanzar una onda sísmica al más cercano.

\- Wanda, creo que lastimaste los sentimientos de Visión. – Dijo Tony.

\- Y tú me encerraste en mi cuarto.

\- Primero: es una exageración. Segundo: lo hice para protegerte. – Wanda lo miro de forma despectiva. – Hey Clint.

\- ¿Qué tal? – Clint tenía tres flechas tensadas en el arco.

\- Clint el retiro no te sienta viejo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburriste de jugar al golf? – Pregunto Tony.

\- Había 18 hoyos. Acerté 18. Supongo que no puedo fallar. – Disparo las flechas. Matt le lanzo uno de sus bastones hacia Daisy, mientras que Elena intento dispararle a James.

Tony disparo hacia dos de las flechas, haciendo un pequeño movimiento hacia la izquierda para después dispararle a la última flecha. Daisy lanzo una onda hacia el bastón enviándolo de vuelta a su propietario. James dio un cadenazo, golpeando la mano de Elena y haciendo que soltara el arma.

\- Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez Clint.

\- Hizo que miraran. – Se formó una sonrisa presumida en el semblante de Clint.

De repente, un coche cayó al lado de Tony, alertando a Daisy y James. Wanda seguía lanzando coche desde la parte alta del estacionamiento. Tony retuvo tantos como pudo disparándoles rayos, mientras que Daisy le lanzaba ondas a algunos vehículos que pudieran aplastarla. James por su parte se dedicó a quitarse de la zona del derrumbe. Tony esquivo algunos que estaban por aplastarlo, pues ahora eran muchos. Daisy escapo del derrumbe. Tony no pudo evitar más coches, cayéndole uno encima, seguido de otro más.

\- Múltiples contusiones detectadas, Sr. Stark – Dijo Friday.

\- Si, yo también las detecto.

* * *

Del lado de Peter

Peter estaba muy cerca de Sam, esquivando cada viga o valla que estuviera en medio. Luego se detuvo en una viga. Sam aprovecho e intento dispararle unos misiles pequeños que salieron de sus brazaletes. Peter logro evitarlos, trasladándose a la siguiente viga.

\- Oh no. – Los ojos de la máscara de Peter se agrandaron, señalando que Peter se alertó. Volteo para ver de qué se trataba, agachándose rápidamente, pues estaba por recibir el impacto de una valla que le habían lanzado. Bucky se ocultó para evitar ser visto, asomándose un poco para ver si le había dado.

\- ¡Oye viejo! ¡Creo que perdiste esto! – Bucky se tuvo que ocultar otra vez, pues por poco recibe el impacto de la valla que había lanzado.

Peter puso toda su atención en él, cosa que Sam aprovecho para darle una patada en la espalda a Peter. El logro columpiarse con su telaraña del techo, saliendo del arrastre al que le sometía su oponente, para luego tapar uno de los propulsores a Sam. Las alas de este se guardaron en la mochila, haciendo que el cayera. Se levantó rápidamente para evitar ser atacado por Peter, pero el atrapo las manos de Sam en telaraña sobre el barandal. Peter se trepo de un poste que estaba cerca.

\- ¿Esas alas son de fibra de carbono? – Pregunto Peter con interés.

\- ¿Esta cosa salió de ti? – Sam estaba un poco abrumado e impresionado por lo que había demostrado el joven. Tal como el día que conoció a Scott.

\- Eso explica el radio de flexibilidad – rigidad de las alas, lo cual, tengo que decirlo, es impresionante.

\- No sé si has estado en una batalla antes pero no se suele hablar mucho en ellas.

\- Ok, lo siento, mi error. – Peter salto del poste y pego una telaraña del techo, dirigiéndose a Sam. Bucky se puso en medio, recibiendo la patada de lleno, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el piso inferior. Peter atrapo las manos de Sam con telaraña nuevamente y atrapo el brazo bionico de Bucky también con telaraña al suelo.

\- Chicos, miren, me gustaría seguir con esto pero solo tengo un trabajo que hacer y quiero impresionar al Sr. Stark, asi que… - Sam estaba dándole vueltas a su brazalete. – De verdad lo siento. – Peter intento lanzar telaraña, pero un cable atrapo sus dedos. Luego, Redwing se llevó colgando a Peter hacia afuera, dejándolo caer al suelo.

\- ¿No podías haber hecho eso antes? – Pregunto Bucky.

\- Te odio.

* * *

Del lado de Luke

 **(Video 2: Most Wondrous Battle Music: "Flames Of Glory" by Really Slow Motion)**

Luke se encontraba golpeando a Danny muy fuertemente. Este siempre se levantaba luego de cada golpe, intentando golpearlo nuevamente, pero siempre resultaba en lo mismo, nada. Danny había vuelto a ser tumbado de un golpe por parte de Luke. Se quedó agachado de espaldas a Luke durante un tiempo.

\- Oye, ya ríndete. No podrás hacerme daño. – Fue entonces que Luke tono algo raro. De pronto, el puño de Danny comenzó a emanar un brillo dorado muy intenso. Luke se quedó ligeramente impresionado. Danny se levantó, dándose la vuelta para mostrar un rostro frio e inexpresivo.

\- No me digas que me rinda. – La voz de Danny era intimidante. – El inmortal Iron Fist jamás se rinde ante nada. – Se puso en posición.

Luke se puso en posición también, una bastante simple comparada con la posición de combate de Danny. Intento arremeter un par de golpes, pero Danny fácilmente lograba esquivarlos. Siguieron asi hasta que Luke redujera la velocidad con la que intentaba golpearlo, cosa que Danny aprovecho para poder asestarle un golpe con su puño de hierro en la mejilla izquierda. Sorpresivamente para Luke, el golpe le había hecho daño, tumbándolo luego del golpe. La expresión de Luke entonces cambio de una despreocupada a una preocupada, pues pensaba que lo único que lograba hacerle daño eran las Judas Bullects. Sin embargo, a pesar de intentar defenderse, cada golpe que recibía del puño era muy doloroso. Danny había logrado asestarle un golpe en la cara a Luke con su puño de hierro, dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia.

Danny se dispuso a salir de la terminal.

* * *

Del lado de Sharon

Sharon y Bobbi peleaban lo mejor que podían, pero ninguna de las dos lograba vencer a la otra. Los puños, las patadas, los rodillazos; todo volaba en esa batalla que parecía no tener fin por lo igualadas que estaban.

Bobbi le lanzo uno de sus bastones a Sharon, logrando golpearla en el rostro. Ella tenía unos cuantos caminos de sangre debido a los golpes que le había dado el bastón. De igual manera, el bastón tenía unas pequeñas manchas que correspondían a la sangre de Sharon.

Sharon aprovecho para ocultarse detrás de un poste, cosa que Bobbi intento interceptarla lanzando otra vez su bastón. Una vez allí, Sharon logro ver una ventana de oportunidad. Un punto ciego en el ataque de Bobbi.

\- Bien, debo aprovechar ese punto ciego. Pero… ¿cómo? – Sharon vio a su alrededor para poder idear un plan para aprovechar el punto ciego de Bobbi. Fue entonces que lo encontró. – Bien. Ahora, a ver qué tal el plan.

Sharon salió de su escondite con su arma en mano. Bobbi no tardo en notarlo y le lanzo un bastón. Sharon logro evitarlo, pero en vez de seguir de largo, aprovecho y le disparo al otro bastón de Bobbi, haciendo que cayera lejos de su alcance. Sharon aprovecho que el bastón que le lanzaron no había vuelto todavía para acercarse a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Bobbi.

Bobbi la recibió con una patada de la que Sharon logro cubrirse, para después propinarle un golpe en el estómago que dejo a Bobbi sin aliento. Ella aprovecho para tumbarla d un arrastre. Una vez que Bobbi estaba en el suelo, Sharon intento darle un golpe, pero Bobbi se movió un poco a su derecha para evitar el golpe. No obstante, Bobbi no se esperaba que Sharon hubiera prevenido ese movimiento y, de forma ágil, diera un salto mortal que le propino una patada con el talón en la cabeza, quedando fuera de combate.

Sharon se dispuso a salir de la terminal luego de la pelea.

* * *

Del lado de Mike

Mike y Jeffrey también estaban en una batalla muy pareja a puño limpio. Los dos se golpeaban tan fuerte como podían, pero aun asi no parecía haber nadie que estuviera sobre el otro.

Jeffrey le dio un golpe en el abdomen de Mike que lo mando a volar un par de metros. Cuando cayó, Mike se reincorporo lo más rápido que pudo e intento dispararle un misil, pero Jeffrey pudo evitarlo. Sin perder tiempo, Mike se le acercó y le golpeo un golpe en el abdomen que tumbo a Jeffrey. Mike le dio una patada que lo mando a volar, haciendo que el impactara con la pared; le lanzo un pequeño misil no letal y lo fulmino de un golpe en la cara, dejándolo aturdido.

Mike se apresuró a la salida de la terminal luego de eso.

* * *

Del lado de James

James se apresuró a atacar a quien sea de los compañeros del Cap. luego de que le tiraran los coches encima a Stark. Ataco a Matt, cosa que ahora lamentaba, pues él era mucho mejor que el en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Para su suerte, él tenía dos ventajas: su cadena y sus pequeñas bombas. Cuando tenía oportunidad le lanzaba una bomba, pero Matt siempre lograba esquivarla. Contra lo que si no podía combatir muy fácilmente era cuando James usaba su cadena en llamas. Pese a que Matt lograba esquivar la cadena con facilidad, no podía establecer un contacto directo con James por el frenético movimiento de su cadena ardiente. Matt se vio en la obligación de atacar a distancia, lanzando cuando podía uno de sus bastones. El bastón golpeo a James en la mano con la que sostenía la cadena, haciendo que la soltara. Aprovecho eso para acercarse a James y propinarle un golpe en el estomago, seguido de un golpe en la cara.

 **(Video 3: 07 - Avengers: Age of Ultron Soundtrack (Ultron-Twins))**

A lo lejos, Jessica y Elena hacían lo que podían contra una poderosa Daisy que lanzaba ondas sísmicas a diestra y siniestra, desequilibrando a cualquiera de las dos. Elena se vio en la obligación de correr. Todo a su alrededor se volvió estático, cosa que aprovecho para darle un par de golpe a Daisy antes de volver a su punto de inicio.

Jessica le miro un poco extrañada y sorprendida de lo que podía hacer.

\- ¿No podías haberlo hecho antes? – Pregunto Jessica un poco molesta.

\- Me contuve. No me parecía del todo justo.

\- ¿Y a eso le llamas injusto? Aun siendo dos de nosotras no podíamos acercarnos hasta que hiciste lo que sea que hayas hecho.

\- Si pero…

\- Sin peros, dime ¿Por qué coño no…

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que Daisy ya se había levantado. Ella aprovecho la discusión de ellas para poder avisar a Tony.

\- Stark, hay una velocista en el equipo del Cap.

\- _'Ok, ya te mando apoyo.'_ – Dicho eso, Daisy se levantó.

\- ¡Oigan! – Jessica y Elena dejaron de discutir. – Nunca deben bajar la guardia. – Seguidamente, Daisy les lanzo una onda sísmica que las mando a volar. Ambas cayeron unos metros más allá.

\- Vamos Elena, usa tu poder. – Jessica estaba un poco preocupada.

\- Ya voy. – Elena se levantó y se dispuso a correr. Todo ser torno en cámara lenta a su alrededor. Iba hacia Daisy para arremeter contra ella, sin embargo, algo lo evito.

Un golpe.

Un golpe veloz, fuerte y eficaz que detuvo a Elena en su lugar por segundos. Ella se reincorporo e intento usar los segundos que le quedaban para llegar hasta Daisy. Esta vez alcanzo a ver a quien le había atacado. El arremetió contra Elena, tumbándola en su lugar nuevamente. El tiempo de Elena se acabó y tuvo que volver al punto de partida. Jessica se quedó estupefacta por lo que vio. Alguien tan rápido como Elena le había impedido el paso hacia Daisy.

\- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto preocupada Jessica.

\- Sí.

De pronto, una estela azul apareció al lado de Daisy, revelando a quien había atacado a Elena.

Era una persona alta de tez pálida, ojos ligeramente azules y cabello blanco. Vestía un uniforme azul con unos cuantos detalles blancos en forma de rayos. Daisy sonrió un poco al tenerlo al lado.

\- Bien hecho, Pietro.

\- Solo estoy empezando.

Ahora las cosas se complicaban para Elena y Jessica. Ahora Elena tendría que luchar contra el velocista plateado, dejando a Jessica sola contra Daisy. Todos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos hasta que Elena y Pietro comenzaron a correr. Jessica se acercó lo más que pudo a Daisy, ocultándose detrás de uno de los vehículos caídos.

 **(Parar video)**

Elena, por su parte, corría a más no poder con Pietro siguiéndola muy de cerca. Ella logro asestarlo un par de golpes durante sus carreras antes de volver al punto de partida y reanudar su carrera, recibiendo unos cuantos golpes de Pietro también, el cual estaba yendo y viniendo debido a las cortas carreras de Elena en su tiempo disponible.

A Jessica se le ideo un plan para detener a Daisy el tiempo suficiente para poder ir con el resto de su equipo. Haciendo uso de su superfuerza, tomo un vehículo y se lo lanzo a Daisy. Ella lo mantuvo en el aire con sus poderes, dejándola indefensa. Jessica aprovecho para escabullirse entre los vehículos y acercarse a Daisy lo suficiente para golpearla en el estómago, dejándola sin aliento, seguido de una patada que la mando a volar debido al uso de su superfuerza. Jessica aprovecho esto para ir hacia donde está el resto de su equipo.

Elena seguía corriendo contra Pietro. Ellos iban y venían en una carrera que parecía no tener fin. La estela de Pietro dejaba muchos zic-zac, curvas, formas geométricas abstractas y demás debido a estar yendo y viniendo. A Elena entonces se le ocurrió un plan para ir hacia donde estaba su grupo. Rápidamente volvió al punto de inicio, con Pietro siguiéndole de cerca. Ya allí, ella tumbo a Pietro de una arrastrada, seguido de un rodillazo que dejo aturdido a Pietro en medio de una carrera.

* * *

Del lado de Natasha

Matt se había encontrado con Natasha, enfrascándose en una pelea que estaría ligeramente pareja. Natasha daba patadas de una forma muy hábil y acrobática, cosa que Matt lograba evitar con facilidad. Luego, Natasha intento darle un golpe con uno de sus bastones. Matt dio un salto combinado con un giro para evitar el golpe, haciendo que el bastón le pasara por debajo. Ya en el suelo, Matt dio otro salto, pero esta vez giro hacia atrás, propinándole una patada a Natasha en la clavícula. No obstante, Nat puso sus manos en l suelo, llevándose sus piernas un poco más abajo y, ejerciendo fuerza en sus brazos, se reincorporo de un salto. Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

\- Eres bueno. Eres realmente bueno. – Dijo Natasha, reconociendo la habilidad que tenía Matt. – Pero no mejor que yo.

\- Eso lo veremos. – Una sádica sonrisa se formó en la cara de Matt, demostrando que estaba disfrutando la batalla.

Sin perder tiempo, Natasha dio una patada. Matt le tomo la pierna, haciéndola girar, cosa de la que Natasha pudo recuperarse en medio del aire, cayendo de pie; dio una arrastrada que tumbo a Matt, pero este puso una mano en el suelo, haciendo un movimiento que lo hizo girar, bajando sus piernas para darle un par de patadas en la cara a Natasha, para luego volver a ponerse de pie. Natasha se levantó como pudo y le dio una patada a Matt, para luego engancharse sobre él y darle una serie de codazos, terminando por voltearse y arquear un poco la espalda, llevándose a Matt consigo la suelo. Matt quedo muy aturdido luego de eso.

* * *

Del lado de Luke

Luke se había reincorporado luego de la golpiza que le había propinado Danny momentos antes y se dedicó a ir afuera para poder apoyar a su equipo. En medio de su camino se encontró con Mike.

\- Apártate. Tengo que ir con mi equipo. – Pidió Mike de una forma no muy amigable.

\- Lo mismo digo. Apártate. – Luke estaba estático en su lugar. Estaba ligeramente furioso por la golpiza que había recibido, demostrándolo mientras se colocaba en posición.

Mike no reaccionaba ante nada, quedándose parado donde estaba con una expresión muy fría, sin emociones. Luke lanzo un derechazo, cosa que Mike evito agachándose. Luke aprovechó el momento para darle una patada que dejo un poco aturdido a Mike, mandándolo a volar. Mike impacto con uno de los vehículos del aeropuerto. Como pudo se levantó, apunto con su mano a Luke, el cual venia raudamente hacia él. De su antebrazo se abrió un compartimiento de donde salieron un par de misiles. Mike los disparó, dando de lleno con Luke. Una pequeña nube de humo se formó alrededor. Mike se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino.

\- ¡Hey! – Escucho, girando levemente su cabeza para poder confirmar su sospecha. - ¡Todavía estoy de pie! ¡Hijo de perra!

Para su mala suerte, Luke aun podía moverse, sorprendiendo a Mike. Luke no tenía ni un rasguño, pero sus ropajes estaban un poco desgarrados. Él iba a toda velocidad contra Mike, el cual estaba estático en su lugar debido a la sorpresa. Luke logro darle un duro golpe que dejo a Mike muy aturdido.

Luke continúo su camino luego de eso.

* * *

Del lado de Jeffrey

Jeffrey, acompañado de Bobbi, salió de la terminal apresuradamente. En medio de su camino se encontraron con Scott.

\- ¿Iban a algún lado?

\- Eso no te incumbe. – Dijo Bobbi.

\- Oh, yo creo que sí. – Dijo Scott para luego encogerse. Jeffrey y Bobbi se pusieron alerta, mirando a su alrededor para evitar algún ataque sorpresa.

De repente, Jeffrey recibió un golpe en la mejilla que por poco lo tumba. Bobbi volteo a ver que había pasado, pero recibió un golpe en el estómago que la impacto su espalda con la pared. Scott volvió a su tamaño normal, dándole un golpe a Bobbi en la cara. Las gotas de sangre salieron de la boca de Bobbi por el golpe que recibió. Sin embargo, Jeffrey tomo a Scott y lo lanzo al suelo, pero el logro encogerse antes de tocar el suelo, montándose en una hormiga carpintera voladora. De pronto, un montón de hormigas bala empezaron a treparse en Jeffrey y Bobbi, picándoles incesantemente. En medio de las picaduras, Bobbi logro ver la hormiga voladora donde estaba Scott y, como pudo, le lanzo un bastón. Eso hizo que Scott presionara sin querer el botón para agrandarse, quedando al descubierto. Bobbi aprovecho y le dio un golpe certero con su bastón en la cabeza, dejándolo muy aturdido.

Jeffrey y Bobbi aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir hacia donde estaban los demás.

Scott lentamente se recuperaba mientras daba vueltas en el suelo. Una vez en buenas condiciones, se levantó y vio que Bobbi y Jeffrey ya estaban lejos de donde él estaba.

\- Maldición. – Dijo Scott. El vio hacia cualquier otro lado en busca de sus compañeros, notando que Steve estaba peleando con Rhodey, Natasha y T'Challa.

Scott vio hacia los lados en buscar de algo que pudiera usar para ayudar al Cap., viendo un camión a pocos metros de él. Haciendo uso de uno de sus discos, lo encogió y lo tomo para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba el Cap.

* * *

Del lado de Natasha

Natasha se había separado de la pelea con el Cap. y se fue a buscar a alguien más quien detener. En medio de su búsqueda se encontró con Sharon.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que estas del lado de los Acuerdos. – Dijo Natasha. Se notaba que estaba un poco impresionada por lo que estaba haciendo Sharon. Sin embargo, ya había visto miles de veces antes la traición de un agente federal.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Sharon se puso en posición. – Tú les dijiste al gobierno que se fueran al carajo hace dos años, y mírate ahora, apoyando al mismo gobierno y a otros más que habías insultado en antaño.

\- No podemos permitirnos que nos separen. Ya habíamos cometido errores que harían que las personas nos tuvieran miedo. – Natasha también se puso en posición. – Pero eso no importa ahora. Me encomendaron arrestar a Steve y cualquiera que estuviera de su lado, y eso voy a hacer.

Las dos estaban dispuestas ahora a pelear. Poco a poco iban acercándose más y más la una a la otra. Sharon dio el primer golpe, intentado dar una patada a Natasha el lateral, pero ella logro evitarlo. Seguidamente, Sharon intento darle un golpe en el estómago, dándole de lleno y dejando a Natasha sin aire. Natasha no se quedó atrás y le propino una patada, para luego engancharse a Sharon, arqueando un poco la espalda para hacer que Sharon terminara cayendo al suelo. Sharon se levantó rápidamente y Tumbo a Nat de una arrastrada, terminando por darle una patada en la clavícula a Nat. Natasha se levantó de un salto y aprovecho para girar un poco su cuerpo y darle una patada directo a la cara. Natasha saco sus bastones y le dio unos cuantos golpes con ellos en el estómago y la cara a Sharon, haciéndola sangrar un poco. Sharon no se quedó atrás y también saco sus bastones, los cuales estaba unidos por una cuerda. Sharon logro evitar un ataque de Natasha enredando la cuerda de sus bastones en alrededor del brazo de Natasha, para luego girar sobre sus pies y enredar a Natasha y fulminarla con una patada en la espalda. Natasha dio un salto combinado con un giro en medio del aire para asi llevarse a Sharon consigo, haciéndola caer al suelo con brusquedad. Seguidamente le dio un golpe en la cara, dejando a Sharon fuera de combate.

* * *

Del lado de Daisy

Daisy había logrado impulsarse con sus poderes luego de que Jessica la mandara a volar contra el estacionamiento. Ella cayó a pocos metros de donde estaban peleando todos los demás. De pronto, James cayó cerca de ella.

\- James ¿Estas bien? – Daisy se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Crees que estoy bien. – Dijo irritado James. – Ven y ayúdame con este sujeto. – Apunto hacia el sujeto con quien estaba peleando. Se trataba de Danny, el cual tenía su puño de hierro activo.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa con su puño? – Pregunto Daisy.

\- No lo sé. Pero lo que si se, es que no es inhumano y que es muy poderoso. – Respondió James

\- Con eso me basta. – Daisy apunto a Danny con su mano y disparo una onda directo hacia él. Sin embargo, basto con un golpe al aire para que la onda se disipara en un aura amarillenta.

De pronto, Danny fue hacia ellos corriendo, llegando de un salto donde realizo una serie de patadas que Daisy pudo esquivar por poco. James si salió herido por el ataque. Daisy intento darle un par de golpes, pero Danny siempre predecía por donde iban a ir, logrando esquivarlos. Danny le propino un golpe en el estómago a Daisy. Ella se retorció un poco. Danny estaba por darle un golpe con su puño de hierro pero…

\- Oh no. Eso sí que no. – James logro tomar el puño de Danny con su cadena en llamas. Luego le lanzo unas bombas pequeñas, las cuales evito con facilidad, pero las explosiones de las mismas aturdieron a Danny. Daisy aprovecho y le lanzo una onda que impacto directo en el estómago de Danny, mandándolo a volar.

Danny quedo muy aturdido, casi desmayado. James y Daisy se dispusieron a ir hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

Del lado de Pietro

Pietro se encontraba corriendo por los alrededores del aeropuerto. Todo a su alrededor iba a cámara lenta mientras corría. En medio de su carrera vio a un rezagado del equipo del Cap. Se trataba de Jessica, quien iba lo más rápido que podía hacia donde estaba el resto de su equipo a ayudarlos. Pietro dio una vuelta por toda la pista del aeropuerto, esquivando los vehículos y demás que estaban en medio de su camino. Su estela dejaba rastro de donde iba, cosa que Jessica pudo ver, reconociendo de inmediato hacia donde iba. Jessica dio un salto aprovechando que le faltaba mucho para llegar hasta donde estaban los demás, saliendo impulsada hacia ese lugar. Pietro observaba a cámara lenta la acción, por lo que aprovecho y se dirigió hacia donde presumiblemente podría caer Jessica. Ya teniéndola a pocos metros del suelo, le dio un golpe que, desde la perspectiva de Jessica, fue repentino. Jessica salió volando hacia donde estaban los demás, impactando con uno de los vehículos del aeropuerto. Un pequeño camino de sangre salió de su labio inferior, corriendo por su barbilla hasta caer al suelo. Pietro se acercó a ella, deteniéndose a pocos metros de ella.

\- Esa no la viste venir. – Dijo Pietro de forma burlona.

\- Muy gracioso eh. Ya veremos cuando te de una maldita paliza. – Jessica salió corriendo en su dirección. Pietro no le dio mucha importancia y se movió un poco cuando ella intento golpearlo.

\- Vamos, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? – Pietro estaba provocándola.

\- ¡No juegues conmigo! – Jessica intento darle otro golpe, pero Pietro se movió, esquivándolo con facilidad. Jessica siguió asi, intentando asestarle un golpe o una patada, pero Pietro siempre lograba escaparse.

\- Bien, dejémonos de juegos. – Aburrido, Pietro decidió ponerle fin al combate. La tomo y se la llevo corriendo hacia uno de los vehículos que estaban en el aeropuerto, deteniéndose a unos metros de él, soltando a Jessica. Jessica siguió de largo, impactando fuertemente con el vehículo.

\- Quédate allí. – Dijo Pietro, yéndose luego de eso.

* * *

Del lado de Elena

Elena estaba cerca de donde Steve estaba peleando contra Rhodey y T'Challa. Iba rápidamente a ayudarlo, pero Natasha y Bobbi se interpusieron. Bobbi le guiño el ojo a Elena sin que Natasha se diera cuenta, indicándole que siguiera actuando como si fueran enemigas.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a Steve. – Dijo Elena.

\- Y nosotros tenemos que detenerlo, asi que no te dejaremos ir a ayudarlo. – Natasha fue la primera en ir contra Elena. Ella rápidamente se puso detrás de Natasha usando sus poderes, propinándole un golpe.

Bobbi fue a intentar atacarla también, pero resulto en lo mismo. Ella cayó cerca de Natasha, la cual se había dado cuenta de un punto ciego en la habilidad de Elena.

\- Bobbi. – Susurro Natasha. La mencionada le prestó atención. – Tengo un plan para vencerla.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- Bien, esto es lo que haremos. – Dijo Natasha, contándole todo el plan. Luego ambas se levantaron con sus bastones a la mano.

\- Bien, si ya dejaron de balbucear… - Elena no pudo terminar, pues Bobbi le había lanzado uno de sus bastones, esquivándolo con sus poderes. Lo que ella no esperaba, era que Bobbi le había lanzado el otro bastón hacia el punto donde empezó a correr, recibiendo de lleno el golpe.

Natasha aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a ella y dar una serie de giro alrededor del cuerpo de Elena, terminando en un movimiento que la tumbo, dejándola casi inconsciente. Natasha y Bobbi aprovecharon eso para poder irse.

* * *

Del lado de Peter

Peter se había encontrado con Clint y Wanda luego de haberse recuperado del golpe que se había dado cuando Redwing lo dejo caer. Clint intentaba lanzarle flechas, pero Peter siempre se libraba de ella, al mismo tiempo que Wanda le lanzaba pedazos de tierra con sus poderes. Peter se quedó un poco impresionado por lo que podía hacer Wanda.

\- Wow. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Eres inhumana? – Pregunto Peter mientras esquivaba las flechas de Clint.

\- No, no soy inhumana. – Respondió Wanda. Ella siguió arrancando porciones de tierra y lanzándoselos a Peter. Para su mala suerte, Bucky y Sam lograron soltarse de su telaraña.

\- Oh no. – Sam, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a volar. Como estaba en un exterior, Sam logro tomarlo de los pies y llevárselo muy alto, luego lo dejo caer. Peter volteo para ver cómo podría salvarse de esa caída.

Sin embargo, una roca envuelta en un aura escarlata iba directo hacia él, golpeándolo duramente. La roca empezó a caer luego de eso. Peter se asomó para ver que más podría venir, encontrándose con que una flecha y una granada pegajosa iban directo a la roca donde estaba. Peter logro tomar la flecha con su telaraña, reenviándola al suelo, causando una explosión donde estaba Bucky, Clint y Wanda, de la cal se salvaron. Sin embargo, la granada consiguió pegarse a la roca, explotando inmediatamente. Peter ahora caía rápidamente hacia el suelo sin un apoyo sólido. Como pudo lanzo telaraña sobre el techo de la terminal, creando un pequeño colchón de telaraña entre el techo y uno de los aviones que estaba allí, cayendo sobre el colchón. Peter se llevó las manos a la cabeza y exclamo:

\- El mejor… día… ¡de mi vida!

* * *

Del lado de Steve

Rhodey se acercó al Cap. para golpearlo con su mazo, pero Steve lo evito dándole una patada luego de un giro lateral, haciendo que Rhodey cayera bruscamente al suelo, rompiendo su mazo. T'Challa intento dar un zarpazo, pero Steve logro evitarlo y le propino una patada que lo mando a volar. Rhodey se levantó, viendo como su mazo se había roto.

\- Genial. – Rhodey tiro el mazo.

Detrás de Steve venia Scott para ayudarlo.

\- Hey, Cap., manos arriba. – Steve se percató que Scott le había lanzado algo, lo cual atrapo. Cuando vio que era, se quedó un poco confundido, pues le había dado un camión miniatura. – Lánzalo a esto. – Scott le mostro al Cap. uno de sus discos para agrandar las cosas. Luego lo lanzo hacia donde estaban sus oponentes. – Ahora.

Steve lanzo la camioneta miniatura, la cual se agrando cuando impacto con el disco. Natasha se apartó antes de que se agrandara. Iba directo hacia Rhodey.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – Dijo. T'Challa se apartó de un salto antes de que el camión cayera, causando que explotara y se llevara a Rhodey por el medio.

Steve y Scott se habían cubierto para evitar salir heridos por la explosión a pesar de estar lejos de ella.

\- Rayos, pensé que era un camión de agua. – Dijo Scott. Steve lo miro extrañado. – Ah… Lo siento. – Ambos se fueron luego de eso.

Tony llego hasta el lugar, aterrizando a unos metros de donde estaba Natasha. Rhodey también se reincorporo luego de ser atropellado.

\- Ok. Ahora si estoy enojado.

Tony ayudo a Natasha a levantarse.

\- ¿Esto era parte de tu plan? – Pregunto Natasha.

\- Bueno, mi plan era ir suave con ellos. ¿Quieres cambiarlo?

 _\- 'Es lo que más conviene Stark, o si no se nos escaparan.'_ – Dijo Luke por el comunicador.

 _\- 'Luke tiene razón. Debemos ir mas fuerte contra ellos.'_ – Secundo Daisy.

* * *

Del lado de Clint

Clint y Wanda rodearon corriendo una de las cajas que estaban en medio del aeropuerto, logrando tener una vista clara del hangar donde estaba el Quinjet.

\- Ahí esta nuestro transporte. – Dijo Clint apuntando a la nave.

Un poco delante de ellos estaba Steve.

\- Vamos. – Steve levanto la mano para señalarle a sus compañeros que corran lo más que puedan hacia el Quinjet.

Scott, Sam, Bucky, Danny, Matt, Jessica, Elena, Mike y Sharon se acercaron a sus compañeros en medio de su carrera. Todos llegaron hasta un área amplia y despejada del aeropuerto. Sin embargo, un rayo láser los detuvo. Steve vio hacia arriba, encontrándose con que Visión había sido el causante.

\- ¡Capitan Rogers! – Exclamo Visión. - ¡Sé que cree firmemente que usted está haciendo lo correcto, pero por el bien colectivo…! - Tony y Natasha llegaron hasta donde estaba Visión, unos metros más allá de donde estaba el equipo del Capitan. - ¡…Usted debe rendirse ahora!

Rhodey llego luego, con T'Challa sujeto a su bota derecha. Luego llegaron Luke, Bobbi y Jeffrey por la izquierda, seguidos de Daisy y James por la derecha. Rhodey aterrizo al lado de Natasha, seguido de Peter que se balanceo con una telaraña hasta allí. Por ultimo llego Pietro. Wanda vio con asombro como habían revivido a su hermano.

 **(Video 4:** **Attack On Titan / Shingeki No Kyojin OST - E.M.A)**

El orden de izquierda a derecha quedo en: Jeffrey – Bobbi – Luke – Rhodey – Natasha – Peter – Visión – Tony – T'Challa – Daisy – James – Pietro.

El equipo de Steve, de derecha a izquierda quedo en: Mike – Sharon – Danny – Sam – Scott – Clint – Wanda – Steve – Bucky – Jessica – Matt –Elena.

\- No… - Wanda no podía creerse que habían revivido a su hermano.

\- Infeliz. – Steve estaba furioso por lo que había hecho Tony.

Ambos equipos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar. Nadie daba el primer movimiento.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Cap.? – Pregunto Sam.

\- Pelear. – Eso fue suficiente para que todo el equipo empezara a avanzar.

\- Esto tendrá un gran final. – Dijo Natasha. El equipo de Stark también empezó a avanzar.

Ambos equipos iban a caminata, acercándose lentamente. Steve y su equipo empezaron a subir la velocidad.

\- No se detienen. – Peter estaba entre emocionado y nervioso. El y el equipo de Stark también empezaron a subir la velocidad.

\- Nosotros tampoco. – Dijo Tony.

Ambos equipos ya estaban corriendo.

Tony, Rhodey y Visión se elevaron en el aire. Daisy dio un gran salto usando sus poderes. James encendió su cadena.

Sam abrió las alas para empezar a elevarse en vuelo. Wanda se impulsó en el aire con sus poderes. Danny activo el puño de hierro. Clint se detuvo en el camino para tomar unas flechas. Steve desaceleraba mientras se preparaba para defenderse con su escudo. La distancia se reducía rápidamente.

 _\- Dime algo Steve. – Pidió Tony. - ¿Crees que el equipo alguna vez se separe?_

 _\- Claro que se separa algún día. Sin embargo, aunque estemos separados, nos tendremos que unir de nuevo para hacer frente a alguna amenaza mayor. Eso te lo puedo asegurar._

 _\- Bien, creeré en tu palabra. – Tony y Steve se dieron un apretón de manos._

Los equipos chocaron.

Tony se lanzó sobre Steve dándole un golpe del que Steve logro cubrirse, para después darle un golpe en el casco.

Scott se encogió para evitar un ataque de Natasha, haciendo que ella golpeara al aire, logrando patear a Scott en medio del aire.

Wanda amortiguo su caída con una ráfaga de sus poderes mientras que Peter intentaba enredarla con telaraña, al tiempo que Wanda levanto una ola de tierra con sus poderes que Peter evito.

Visión giro un poco su cuerpo para evitar cualquier ataque, sin preverse que Clint le lanzaría dos flechas eléctricas las cuales le dieron.

T'Challa se lanzó sobre Bucky, tumbándolo.

Sam y Rhodey chocaron en medio del aire, empujándose para después iniciar una persecución.

Jessica dio un salto cuando tuvo a Daisy a pocos metros encima suyo, dándole un golpe que Daisy contraataco con una onda.

Bobbi le lanzo un bastón a Sharon, la cual lo tomo con la cuerda de sus bastones y se lo devolvió, buscando pegarle.

James intento darle un cadenazo a Matt, el cual esquivo el cadenazo deslizándose en el suelo para luego tumbar a James de una arrastrada.

Jeffrey intento patear a Mike, el cual se movió un poco hacia la izquierda para evitar la patada y propinarle un golpe en el estómago.

Danny intento darle un golpe con su puño de hierro a Luke, el cual consiguió cubrirse con sus brazos para después darle una patada en la canilla, tumbando a su oponente.

Elena y Pietro empezaron a correr, dejando a su paso una estela que iba y venía por toda el área del choque.

James atacaba a diestra y siniestra con su cadena, cosa que Matt lograba evitar muy fácilmente dando múltiples saltos con giros laterales, lanzándole uno de sus bastones para que pudiera acercarse a pelear a puño limpio. Jessica se defendía como podía de los rápidos ataques de Daisy, logrando golpearla cuando la oportunidad estaba presente, para luego ser tumbada por una onda que le lanzo Daisy. Pietro y Elena corrían alrededor dándose golpes y patadas antes de volver al punto de partida de su batalla de velocidad, con todo a su alrededor moviéndose en cámara lenta y con Pietro dejando una estela que delataba por donde estaban, pasando por el lado de todos los miembros de ambos equipos. T'Challa intentaba encontrar la oportunidad para darle un zarpazo a Bucky, pero él le dio un golpe en el pecho con su brazo bionico. Steve le dio un golpe en el casco a Tony, para después protegerse de un rodillazo que le iba a dar; luego se protegió de un golpe que iba directo a su cara, dando una vuelta para intentar darle un codazo a Tony, el cual pudo protegerse, pero recibió un golpe directo a la cara con el escudo, aturdiéndolo un poco y haciéndolo retroceder, recibiendo un flechazo cerca del reactor que exploto. Detrás de ellos Scott y Natasha luchaban incansablemente, con Natasha sometiendo a Scott con una llave, obligando a Scott a encogerse para después darle un duro golpe en la mejilla a Natasha. Sharon amarraba los bastones de Bobbi cada vez que esta intentaba atacarla con ellos, aprovechando para lanzarle golpes y patada de los que ella lograba defenderse y contraatacaba tumbándola de un arrastre. Mike y Jeffrey se golpeaban sin cesar, dejándose sin aliento luego de un golpe mutuo en el estómago. Danny se cubría de un golpe que estaba por recibir por parte de Luke, siendo tirado al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, pero se levantó de un salto y golpeo Luke con el puño de hierro, haciendo que retrocediera aturdido y recibiera otro golpe en el estómago. Sam y Rhodey volaban alrededor del grupo, con Sam disparando misiles o usando sus rifles para atacar a Rhodey mientras Rhodey le dispara con rayos repulsores o con su ametralladora del hombro, al tiempo que lo perseguía. Daisy se dispuso a atacar a Matt con sus ondas, mandándolo lejos mientras que James daba cadenazos al aire intentando golpear a Sam. Jessica dio un salto para intenta atacar a Visión, pero este se volvió intangible antes de que ella lo tocara; sin embargo, Jessica salto hacia el a sus espalda, logrando darle un golpe

Natasha tiro a Scott al suelo mientras que Peter se columpiaba y Pietro pasaba por su lado mientras peleaba con Elena. Peter intento pararse sobre uno de los vehículos que Wanda le lanzo, pero no logro colocar bien el pie y dio una vuelta. Para su suerte, Wanda le lanzo otro vehículo que le sirvió de base para saltar mientras que Wanda le seguía lanzando coche y Clint le disparo una flecha a Luke, la cual exploto en su cara pero no le hizo ningún rasguño. Scott se acercó a pelear junto a Mike con Jeffrey, propinándole un golpe en el estómago estando encogido. Visión sometió a Jessica, endureciéndose para evitar que saliera de su agarre, pero Jessica lo golpeo usando superfuerza e hizo que Visión lo soltara. Matt le lanzaba sus bastones a Tony intentando hacerle algún daño, pero siempre eran evitados, con Tony intentando dispararle con sus rayos repulsores. James le dio un cadenazo a Danny en el puño, llamando su atención. T'Challa dio un giro luego de un golpe que le dio Bucky, reincorporándose lentamente cuando vio que lo tenía de frente, intentado darle un zarpazo directo al pecho, pero Bucky le dio un golpe con su brazo normal en el pecho seguido de un izquierdazo directo a la cabeza, lo cual tumbo a T'Challa, pero hizo fuerza con sus manos en el suelo, dando un salto que lo hizo reincorporarse. Sharon se acercó a pelean contra Luke y James, evitando un movimiento giratorio de la cadena de James para después ir a patearlo, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara de parte James y un intento de golpe con la cadena, la cual Sharon logro evitar a duras penas. Matt luchaba arduamente contra Bobbi, recibiendo un golpe directo a la cara que lo dejo un poco aturdido, pero contraataco con una patada lateral seguida de un giro de 360° que acabo con otra patada en la cara de Bobbi. Wanda se protegió de un láser que Visión intento dispararle creando un escudo de energía, para luego intentar lanzarle varios vehículos o pedazos de rocas arrancadas del suelo envueltas en una aura escarlata que Visión logro evitar volviéndose intangible. Pietro tumbo a Elena de una arrastrada, pero ella logro levantarse y propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago, regresando a su punto de partida con Pietro siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Natasha intento darle un golpe a Clint, pero este logro evitarlo dando un giro sobre sus pies e intento golpearla con su arco, cosa que Natasha evito moviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Clint intento atacar desde arriba a Natasha con su arco, haciendo que ella se defendiera con su bastón del golpe; lo hizo girar el arco sobre su hombro, intentando agarrarlo del hombro izquierdo y darle un rodillazo, pero Clint le tomo la mano y la pasa sobre el hombro de Natasha, para luego tumbarla, intentando atacarla con su arco, pero ella se defendió con sus bastones. Natasha enredo sus piernas en el brazo de Clint, lo tumbo de un giro, haciendo que soltara su arco. Natasha se reincorporo para intentar darle un patada directo a la cara. Sin embargo, un aura escarlata rodeo la pierna de Natasha. Ella vio a Wanda a unos metros de ellos, la cual realizo un movimiento de manos que la lanzo hacia uno de los coches que estaban cerca, impactándose fuertemente contra él. Wanda le asintió a Clint con la cabeza, el cual le devolvió el gesto.

* * *

Del lado de Bucky y T'Challa

Bucky tomo del cuello a T'Challa con su brazo bionico, cosa que T'Challa también hizo. Bucky intento llevarlo un poco más allá de donde estaban, pero T'Challa le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, deteniéndolo allí. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

\- Yo no mate a tu padre. – Dijo Bucky.

\- ¿Porque huiste entonces? – T'Challa comenzó a hacer fuerza para quitarse el brazo de Bucky de encima. Bucky se soltó e intento darle un golpe, pero T'Challa lo tomo de la muñeca, dio un giro con él y le estiro el brazo, para luego soltárselo y dar un salto lateral inclinado terminando en una patada que mando a Bucky a volar, impactando con un par de cajas que estaban a unos metros de ellos.

Bucky se levantó un poco, pero T'Challa ya estaba a punto de darle el golpe final. Las garras de T'Challa apenas se enterraron un poco en el cuello de Bucky, haciendo que sangrara. El brazo de T'Challa fue cubierto por un aura escarlata producto de Wanda. T'Challa volteo su mirada hacia ella, la cual lo lanzo hacia una pasarela de acceso a aviones.

Peter venia columpiándose por allí. Steve le lanzo su escudo, haciendo que la telaraña se rompiera y Peter cayera, dando una vuelta sobre una pequeña pasarela que estaba en el aeropuerto. El escudo de Steve volvió a él, colocándose en el brazo izquierdo.

\- Esa cosa no obece las leyes de la física. – Dijo Peter.

\- Niño, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes.

\- Que raro. El Sr. Stark dijo que lo dirías. Wow. – Peter le lanzo telaraña a Steve, haciendo que el se cubriera con el escudo. Peter aprovecho para lanzarle telaraña a las piernas, haciéndolo arrastrarse por el suelo. Peter lanzo telaraña a la pasarela de acceso que estaba cerca y se deslizo hacia Steve, dándole una patada, haciendo que Steve impactara con uno de los vehículos de trabajo del aeropuerto, soltado su escudo. Peter cayó debajo de la pasarela de acceso. – También dijo que atacara tus piernas. – Steve fue hacia su escudo, pero Peter atrapo sus manos con telaraña.

Ambos hacían fuerza para distintas direcciones. Steve entonces se volteo, movió sus manos hacia adentro y dio un salto giratorio, lo que hizo que Peter saliera volando y rompiendo la telaraña.

* * *

Del lado de Danny y Luke

Danny atacaba a Luke sin dejarle oportunidad de contraatacar. A pesar de tener el puño de hierro en un solo puño, no impedía que diera golpes de forma rápida. Luke buscaba puntos ciegos entre tantos golpes que le permitieran atacarlo, pero no podía encontrar uno. Luke se defendió de un golpe que lanzo Danny, siendo arrastrado un poco por la fuerza del golpe, impactando contra el pie de una de las pasarelas de acceso. Se levantó lentamente, observando que a su lado había una caja de madera que cargaba partes grandes de aviones. Danny se acercaba rápidamente. Luke no dudo en tomar la caja y lanzársela. Danny dio un gran salto y golpeo la caja con el puño de hierro, destruyéndola. Al caer al suelo, busco con la mirada a Luke, pero no lo encontró.

\- ¿Pero qué? – Danny estaba confundido. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan grande desaparecer de esa manera? Danny empezó a buscar desesperadamente a su oponente. Luke estaba escondido detrás de un par de cajas, espiando a Danny con detenimiento.

\- (¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?) – Se preguntaba Luke en sus pensamientos. – ('El pelea mucho mejor que yo. Posiblemente hasta mejor que el Capitan America. Y ese puño no hace más que empeorar las cosas para cualquiera que lo deje en la obligación de usarlo, incluyéndome. La única forma de que lo derrote seria… ') – Luke abrió los ojos como platos cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Danny seguía buscando a Luke por todos lados. Luke se escabullo sigilosamente entre cajas hasta estar a pocos metros de Danny.

\- ¡Oye! – Danny volteo. - ¿Me buscabas? ¡Aquí estoy! – Luke se puso en posición, listo para ejecutar su plan.

Danny empezó a correr hacia él. Luke se quedó dónde estaba. Se acercaba rápidamente. Danny levanto el puño derecho, listo para lanzar un golpe. Luke empezó a dar pequeños saltos para irse acercando a Danny mientras levantaba el puño derecho para dar un golpe. Ya estando a centímetros el uno del otro, ambos movieron su brazo hacia atrás para después impulsarlo con toda su fuerza hacia adelante, haciendo que los golpes impactaran con mucha fuerza. El impacto causo una pequeña onda de choque que estremeció todo lo que tenían alrededor. Luke aprovecho para pasar por debajo del brazo de Danny y lo tomo, llevándolo hasta un par de cajas donde lo tumbo con fuerza; procedió a intentar darle un par de golpes, pero Danny los esquivaba con unos pequeños movimientos de cabeza. Luego enredo sus piernas en la cabeza de Luke y, de un movimiento giratorio, tumbo a Luke.

\- ('Maldición, salió mal.') – Pensó Luke.

* * *

Del lado de James y Jessica

Jessica esquivaba a duras penas la cadena de James. El giraba su cadena violentamente, dejando una pequeña estela de fuego de corta duración que amenaza con quemar a quien se le atravesara. Jessica saltaba, se agachaba y se movía hacia los lados para poder evitar el ardiente toque de la cadena.

\- Vaya. Tienes bastante suerte de poder evitar mi cadena preciosa. – Dijo James. – Pero no duraras mucho asi.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – Jessica se distrajo por un momento, siendo impactada por la cadena en un costado. Jessica cayó al suelo, retorciéndose por el dolor provocado por la quemadura.

James tomo una parte de su cadena con la mano izquierda, empezando a girar la porción que sobre salía; un pequeño anillo de fuego se formó debido a la velocidad de las vueltas.

\- Lo siento preciosa. – James tenía una sonrisita atemorizante en su rostro. – Pero los criminales no merecen estar en las calles.

Jessica veía con preocupación como James se iba acercando lentamente, con una sonrisa sádica entre sus labios que expresaba sus ansias de matar. Ella se arrastraba por el suelo, lanzándole cualquier objeto que pudiera detenerlo por un momento, pero James siempre lo quemaba pasando su cadena enfrente de él. Jessica quedo arrinconada sin nada que usar para intentar detener a James y suspirando con dolor por la quemadura que le fue infringida.

\- Fue un placer luchar contigo preciosa. – Dijo James de forma burlona. Hizo un movimiento hacia atrás con su cadena, impulsándola hacia adelante para golpear a Jessica.

Jessica, sin embargo, se negó a perder. Como pudo arremetió contra el de un salto, evitando que la golpeara con la cadena. Jessica lanzo a James al suelo en medio del aire.

* * *

Del lado de Bobbi y Clint

Clint intento lanzarle flechas a Bobbi, pero ella las desviaba con sus bastones fácilmente. Ya estando a centímetros, Clint dio una patada lateral de la que Bobbi se defendió. Luego Bobbi lanzo un golpe que le dio a Clint de lleno en el rostro, dejándolo un poco aturdido; Bobbi lo tumbo de un arrastre, para luego intentar darle un golpe con un bastón. Clint logro evitarlo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, para luego dispararle a Bobbi una flecha muy cerca de sus pies. La flecha exploto en un haz de luz que la aturdió por unos segundos, cosa que Clint aprovecho para escabullirse.

* * *

Del lado de Daisy y Scott

Scott estaba encogido intentando atacar a Daisy, la cual le lanzaba ondas que le pasaban muy cerca a Scott. El tenia a un ejército de hormigas carpinteras detrás, junto a otro monto de hormigas balas yendo hacia Daisy.

\- ¡Adelante amigas! ¡Ataquen! – Dijo Scott, señalándole a las hormigas que ataquen a Daisy.

Daisy lanzaba ondas a todas las hormigas que podía, pero eso no evito que algunas se le treparan encima, comenzando a morderla. Daisy comenzó a retorcerse del dolor. Ella no tuvo más opción que someterse a sí misma con ondas sísmicas. Las hormigas comenzaron a caer muertas debido a las grandes vibraciones a las que eran sometidas. Scott aprovecho para escabullirse.

* * *

Del lado de Mike y Rhodey

Mike le intentaba asestar un misil a Rhodey, el cual se encontraba elevado en el aire, logrando esquivar el misil muy fácilmente. Rhodey empezó a disparar con sus ametralladoras, obligando a Mike a ocultarse detrás de cualquier cosa que le brindara protección. Rhodey se aproximó hacia el rápidamente. Una vez estuvo frente a Mike, no se esperó que este le disparara con un arma.

\- ¿Sabes que las balas no pueden hacerle daño a esta armadura verdad? – Pregunto Rhodey.

\- Balas normales tal vez. – Mike sonrió por lo bajo. – Pero si las Judas Bullects.

De pronto, la bala que estaba incrustada en el pecho de la armadura empezó a lanzar chispas, para luego detonar en una pequeña explosión que daño levemente los sistemas de la armadura de Rhodey.

* * *

Del lado de Visión y Wanda

Wanda le lanzaba todo tipo de cosas a Visión, pero este solo pasaba a través de ellas como si nada.

\- Wanda, no quiero pelear contigo. – Visión intentaba calmarla.

\- Debiste pensar en eso antes de firmar los Acuerdos. – Wanda no para de lanzarle cosas.

\- Yo solo quiero que no causemos más daño. Evitar que te tengan más miedo.

\- Eso ahora es imposible. Solo me usarían como un arma si me uno a ellos. – Wanda se hartó y hechizo a Visión, volviendo su gema escarlata nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Visión le lanzo un láser desde su gema a Wanda, evitando que hiciera el mismo truco. Wanda se cubrió con un escudo de energía del láser, cayendo al suelo debido a la fuerza del mismo.

* * *

Del lado de Matt y T'Challa

T'Challa dio un salto combinado con un giro hacia atrás, terminado en una patada que le dio a Matt en la clavícula. Matt la recibió, quedando suspendió en el aire, donde aprovecho para dar una vuelta y caer de pie; dio una arrastrada que tumbo a T'Challa, donde intento darle un golpe con uno de sus bastones. T'Challa lo evito moviendo levemente la cabeza; apoyo los brazos del suelo y arqueo la espalda un poco hacia atrás, logrando asestarle otra patada a Matt en la clavícula. Matt se levantó lentamente. Su rostro estaba adornado con caminos de sangre provocados por los golpes que había recibido. Su casco estaba ligeramente agrietado. Como pudo se puso en posición para continuar el combate. Matt arremetió rápidamente contra T'Challa, dándole muchos golpes y patadas que T'Challa esquivaba igual de rápido.

* * *

Del lado de Sharon y Jeffrey

Sharon golpeaba rápidamente a Jeffrey. Golpes, patadas, codazos, rodillazos; todo impactaba con Jeffrey. Sharon intento darle una patada por el lateral, pero Jeffrey le tomo la pierna. Jeffrey empezó a dar vueltas, elevando a Sharon, para luego soltarla. Sharon impacto con fuerza una pasarela.

\- Ah… Diablos, es muy fuerte. – Sharon se levantó como pudo. Tomo una granada cegadora de su cinturón y la lanzo a Jeffrey.

Jeffrey no noto cuando la granada cayó cerca hasta que exploto y lo dejo ciego temporalmente.

* * *

Del lado de Bucky y Natasha

Bucky intento darle un golpe a Natasha con su brazo bionico, cosa que evito agachándose. Natasha aprovecho enrollo sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Bucky y lo tumbo luego de dar un giro. Intento darle un golpe con un bastón, pero Bucky movió un poco el cuerpo para evitar el golpe. Bucky le dio un golpe a Natasha en el estómago, dejándola sin aliento. Bucky la tomo de las piernas y la tiro sobre un par de cajas con fuerza. Natasha volvió a enrollar sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Bucky y giro hacia atrás, llevándoselo consigo.

* * *

Del lado de Pietro y Elena

Los dos corrían alrededor del aeropuerto, volviendo una y otra vez al mismo punto donde iniciaban, comenzando otra carrera. Elena golpeaba a Pietro en medio de la carrera, con el defendiéndose de los golpes y contraatacando con patadas y codazos. Pietro se separó de donde estaba corriendo, yendo en dirección de Danny que estaba por golpear a Luke. Elena se dio cuenta de esto e intento seguirlo, pero tuvo que volver a donde empezó y reiniciar su carrera en un intento de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, Pietro ya había llegado a donde Danny, moviendo su puño hasta dejarlo en una posición que hizo que Danny se golpeara a sí mismo. Elena entonces decidió jugar lo mismo, yendo hacia Bobbi que se encontraba peleando con Jessica. Ella le quito a Bobbi los bastones, evitando que golpeara a Jessica. Fue hacia donde estaba Pietro y con ellos lo golpeo, volviendo a su lugar de inicio. Pietro le quito rápido los bastones y se los devolvió a Bobbi, iniciando otra pelea de velocidad con Elena.

* * *

Del lado de Sam y Tony

Sam pasó por debajo de una pasarela mientras le disparaba a Tony. Este le disparo un rayo que exploto justo en frente de él, iniciando una pequeña persecución.

\- Clint, ¿me lo puedes quitar de encima? – Pidió.

\- ¿Va seguro Scott? – Clint ya tenía una flecha lista para dispárasela a Tony, con Scott apoyado en la punta de la flecha.

\- Sí. Adelante, estoy bien hombre flecha. Vamos, vamos.

Sam y Tony pasaron por el frente. Clint disparo la flecha cuando tuvo a Tony a tiro. La flecha se separó en seis partes que rodearon a Tony y empezaron a hacer círculos en el aire. Tony les disparo a algunas. Scott aprovecho para saltar antes de que Tony destruyera la parte donde estaba. Scott dio un giro cuando aterrizo, seguido de un salto con giro lateral antes de deslizarse en una apertura dentro de la armadura de Tony.

* * *

Del lado de Peter y Steve

Peter le lanzo telaraña a Steve, el cual se cubrió con su escudo. Steve tomo la telaraña y jalo a Peter hacia él, recibiéndolo con un duro golpe en la cara con el escudo. Peter se levantó y se montó en la parte alta de la pasarela.

\- ¿Stark te dijo algo más?

\- Que estas equivocado. Que crees que tienes razón. Y que eso te hace peligroso. – Peter salto hacia atrás y se columpio, lanzándole un poco de telaraña a Steve. Este la esquivo y le propino una patada a Peter, impactándolo con la pierna de la pasarela.

\- Creo que tiene razón. – Steve lanzo el escudo hacia la pierna de la pasarela, haciéndola caer sobre Peter. El escudo volvió a Steve y se lo puso en el brazo izquierdo. – Tienes corazón niño. ¿De dónde eres? – Pregunto Steve con interés.

\- Queens. – Peter se esforzaba lo más que podía para evitar que la pasarela lo aplastara.

\- Brooklyn. – Steve dejo a Peter en esa situación.

* * *

Del lado de Wanda

Pietro consiguió detener a Elena el tiempo suficiente para atacar a otro oponente. Y la primera que ataco le lanzo una esfera de energía escarlata que lo detuvo en su lugar.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto Wanda. - ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?

\- Ni siquiera sé quién eres y esperas que te conteste. – Eso impresiono y deprimió bastante a Wanda. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro.

\- No sé qué te haya hecho Stark. Pero que recuerdes quien eres en verdad, asi sea por las malas. – Wanda movió ligeramente los brazos, lanzando a su hermano contra Rhodey.

Wanda no tardo en sentir que un ataque iba directo hacia ella. Volteo y lanzo una ráfaga de energía escarlata, impactando con una ráfaga de ondas que Daisy le estaba lanzando.

\- Aww… Pobre. – Daisy puso más fuerza en su ataque. Wanda no se quedó atrás – Perdió a su hermano hace un año. – La fuerza se incrementó. – Y luego descubre que lo revivieron y ni siquiera recuerda quien es su hermana.

\- Cállate. – La voz de Wanda estaba entre cortada

\- Debería de estarte doliendo bastante. Y deberías de estar sintiendo un odio profundo contra Stark, ¿no es asi? Saber que revivió a tu hermano de una forma descarada y lo puso en tu contra.

\- Cállate.

\- Y peor aún, lo hizo en un momento donde todos te consideran una amenaza y solo te quieren retener. Qué pena. – La onda de Daisy ya estaba a centímetros de Wanda. – ¡Acepta de una vez tu destino como una desgracia constante y ríndete!

\- Dije… Que te… ¡Callaras! – La ráfaga de energía de Wanda de pronto comenzó a aumentar su tamaño y poder. Las lágrimas de Wanda se elevaban en el aire por la fuerza de la ráfaga de energía.

Daisy puso tanta fuerza como pudo en la ráfaga de ondas, pero no lograba igualar a Wanda. La energía escarlata la alcanzo y la mando a volar contra la terminal.

* * *

Del lado de James

James logro llamar la atención de Danny, dejando que Luke pudiera salir de la batalla. James movía su cadena incesantemente, buscando asestarle un golpe, pero Danny se escapaba con facilidad. El logro acercarse lo suficiente para iniciar una batalla a puños con Danny, la cual no pudo sostener por mucho antes de empezar a ser invadido por una oleada de golpes, patadas, codazos y rodillazos veloces que iban y venia.

\- Lo siento joven, pero tengo una reputación que cuidar, asi que… - James tomo una bomba de su cinturón y se la lanzo a Danny. La bomba cayó cerca de sus pies, detonándose en una pequeña explosión que produjo una nube de humo que inhabilito la visión de Danny.

James empezó a darle cadenazos uno tras otro, quemando severamente a Danny. La camiseta de este empezó a romperse en ciertas zonas del pecho, dejando al descubierto un poco su marca de dragón. La cadena de James giraba en un halo de fuego que quemo a Danny ligeramente.

* * *

Del lado de Jeffrey

Jeffrey despertó luego de un duro golpe que le había dado Sharon momentos antes. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se dispuso a atacar al oponente más cercano: Elena. Jeffrey intento asestarle un golpe, pero Elena fue más rápida – literalmente – y lo lanzo contra una caja. Al ver que intentar atacar a Elena siempre va a terminal en fracaso, fue hacia cualquier otro. Entonces vio a Jessica. Él se le interpuso en su camino.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Quién más me va a interrumpir!? – Jessica ya estaba harta de eso. – Quítate del medio por las buenas o te moveré por las malas.

\- Lo siento señorita pero no puedo dejarla continuar.

\- Entonces será a las malas. – Jessica se colocó en posición.

\- No quiero pelear con usted señorita. Yo tengo superfu… - Jeffrey no pudo terminar, pues recibió un golpe en la mejilla de parte de Jessica. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tumbo.

\- Adivina que. Yo también tengo superfuerza. – Jessica intento darle un golpe.

Jeffrey se movió un poco para evitar el golpe, haciendo que el puño de Jessica atravesara el suelo.

* * *

Del lado de Luke

Luke le lanzo un golpe a Mike, el cual salió volando por la fuerza del golpe. En medio del aire le apunto al brazo derecho Luke con un arma y luego disparo. El disparo logro hacerle daño. Luke se agarró el brazo. La sangre comenzó a emanar por la herida.

\- ('Maldición. Tienen Judas Bullects.') – Luke se alertó por una lluvia de balas que Mike le estaba disparando. Las chispas comenzaron a salir de los lugares en donde impactaron. – Oh mierda.

Las maquinas empezaron a explotar. Luke recibió toda la explosión.

* * *

Del lado de Daisy

Daisy salió de la terminal impulsándose con sus poderes, cayendo a unos metros de Sharon. Esta se alertó por la presencia de Daisy, intentando dispararle con su arma, pero Daisy tiro el arma con sus poderes. Sharon procedió a sacar sus bastones y ponerse en posición.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Me enfrentaras con eso?

\- No me subestimes.

\- Bien. En ese caso, luchare a mi máximo. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú también para no aburrirme? Por favor. – Daisy se puso en posición.

Sharon dio el primer golpe. Daisy se defendió con sus brazos, para luego darle un rodillazo a Sharon en el estómago. Seguidamente la tomo por la espalda y la lanzo hacia una de las escaleras para entrar en aviones. Estando en el suelo, Sharon le lanzo un bastón a Daisy, logrando golpearla en la cara; aprovecho ese momento para acercarse y darle un golpe la cara, para luego arrastrar su pie, haciendo que ella cayera. Daisy le lanzo una onda estando en el suelo, lanzándola contra una caja que estaba detrás.

* * *

Del lado de Elena

Elena corrió hasta un vehículo de carga del avión y dio un salto, el cual le bastó para alcanzar a Rhodey y darle un par de golpes. Cuando cayó al suelo volvió a su lugar de inicio, volviendo todo a moverse normalmente. Rhodey sintió los efectos de los golpes que le había dado Elena.

\- No sé qué hiciste pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

\- Lo siento, pero no lo dejare de hacer.

Rhodey le apunto con su ametralladora del hombro, comenzando a disparar. Elena comenzó a correr, viendo en cámara lenta como las balas iban hacia donde estaba. Ella volvió a saltar, pero esta vez se llevó a Rhodey consigo al suelo. Luego volvió a su lugar de inicio y esquivando lo más rápido que pudo las balas que Rhodey ya le había disparado. Rhodey dejo de disparar al notar que estaba en el suelo, seguido de caer inesperadamente al suelo, siendo Elena quien lo había hecho caer.

* * *

Del lado de Steve

Steve esquivo un golpe de parte de Natasha para luego dar un salto con giro terminando en una patada que la tiro un par de metros. Natasha se reincorporo de un giro.

\- ¿Por qué no solo te rindes Steve? Sabes que esto puede empeorar todavía más.

\- Porque el doctor va a despertar a cinco supersoldados que fueron compañeros de Bucky. Y son peores que él.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de poner excusas? – Natasha disparo. Steve se cubrió rápidamente para evitar los disparos.

Natasha aprovecho para acercarse y darle una patada en la canilla, tumbando a Steve. Luego intento darle otra patada directo en la cara, pero Steve le tomo la pierna y la lanzo al suelo. Natasha apoyo sus manos en el suelo por encima de su cabeza, llevándose sus pies hacia su cabeza y dando un salto hacia atrás, logrando reincorporarse. Steve ya estaba de pie. El lanzo un golpe con su escudo, pero Natasha se escabullo por debajo de su brazo y lo tumbo arrastrando sus pies.

* * *

Del lado de Bobbi

Bobbi cayó al suelo luego de que Matt le arrastrara los pies. Matt no tardo en intentar arremeter contra ella lanzándole un golpe con el bastón, el cual esquivo por poco. Se levantó y le dio un golpe a Matt, el cual se recompuso rápidamente y dio una vuelta hacia atrás, logrando asestarle una patada a Bobbi. Ella le lanzo uno de sus bastones a Matt, pero este logro desviarlo fácilmente. Matt se lanzó contra Bobbi y empezó a golpearla con sus bastones por los costados, seguido de una patada en el estómago que la dejo sin aliento. Bobbi retrocedió un poco mientras tosía sangre. Se pasó la mano por la boca, viéndose la palma para contemplar el líquido carmesí que manchaba su guante.

* * *

Del lado de Pietro

Pietro buscaba por donde atacar a Wanda, la cual se cubrió completamente con un escudo de energía escarlata. El azul de la estela de Pietro se combinó con el rojo escarlata del escudo de Wanda mientras corría alrededor del mismo, formando un pequeño vórtice de color purpura.

\- ¡Pietro! ¡Escúchame! – Suplico Wanda. – ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Lo que sea que te haya hecho Stark te cambio!

\- ¡Mientes! – Pietro ya estaba harto de escucharla. - ¡Tú y yo no somos hermanos! ¡Tú eres una criminal, al igual que tus compañeros!

Pietro recibió un duro golpe de parte de Wanda. Una imagen borrosa apareció en su cabeza; una imagen de una pequeña niña siendo protegida por su hermano de otros niños. Pietro se confundió enormemente por lo que había pasado por su cabeza.

* * *

Del lado de Visión

Bucky intentaba golpear a Visión de todas las formas posibles. Los golpes, las patadas, los rodillazos; ninguno daba con un Visión tangible. Visión paso a través de Bucky y lo sometió rápidamente.

\- Sr. Barnes, sé que usted no quiere que esto no pase a mayores. – Dijo Visión con tranquilidad. – Asi que, por favor, asuma la culpa de lo sucedido en Vienna y entréguese.

\- Yo no estuve en Vienna. – Bucky logro soltar su brazo bionico y le dio un codazo a Visión.

\- Es inútil, Sr. Barnes. Estando asi jamás podrá librarse de mi agarre. – Eso no le impidió a Bucky seguir intentando.

Visión se elevó en el aire, llevándose a Bucky con él, soltándolo en medio del aire. Steve lo ayudo a levantarse.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto.

\- Si, gracias.

\- Ven, debemos ayudar a los demás.

* * *

Del lado de Tony

Clint disparo una flecha que Tony logro evitar disparándole un rayo repulsor a la flecha. Clint se deslizo por el suelo, tensando otra flecha y disparándosela a Tony. Este intento destruirla disparándole un rayo repulsor, pero el guante de donde iba a disparar sufrió un fallo.

\- ¿Friday? – Tony pidió ayuda a su IA mientras agitaba el guante.

\- Tenemos algunos sistemas de armas inactivas señor. – Dijo Friday.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que tendrás que llevarlo al taller. – Dijo Scott dentro de la armadura mientras desconectaba un cable.

\- ¿Quién está hablando? – Tony estaba confundido.

\- Es tu consciencia. – Scott respondió en juego. – No hemos hablado mucho estos días.

Tony revisaba cada rincón de su armadura buscando algún desperfecto o a alguien saboteándola, llegando al borde de la preocupación.

\- ¿Friday?

\- Desplegando sistema de supresión de incendios.

Entre los sistemas de la armadura, Scott volteo para ver la nube – desde su perspectiva – de gas refrigerante que se acercaba.

\- Oh no. – Scott comenzó a correr, saltando entre los mecanismos de la armadura apresuradamente. Luego se dejó caer.

Una flecha explosiva impacto con Tony luego de que Scott saliera de la armadura.

* * *

Del lado de los Sharon

Sharon salió volando por una onda que Daisy le había lanzado, impactando con una de las maquinarias que estaba por todo el aeropuerto. Ella intento acercársele para darle un golpe en el estómago, arrastrando sus piernas en medio de la distracción. Sharon intento propinarle un golpe con uno de sus bastones, pero Daisy logro evitarlo moviendo un poco su cuerpo, seguido de enredar sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Sharon y moverse un poco hacia la izquierda, tirándola al suelo. Sharon no pudo defenderse de la patada que le propino Daisy antes de poder estar de pie. Con dificultad, Sharon se levantó. Había varios caminos de sangre por su rostro; sus labios estaban rotos y también sangraban. Daisy estaba menos herida que Sharon, pero también tenía varios caminos de sangre corriendo por su rostro. Ambas jadeaban fuertemente.

\- Ah… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te rindes? – Dijo Daisy entre jadeos.

Sharon recogió sus bastones del suelo. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre ellos al agacharse para recogerlos.

\- Solo estoy empezando.

Sharon se acercó corriendo a Daisy. Ella le lanzo un par de ondas, pero Sharon logro esquivarlas y lanzarle un bastón en la cara a Daisy. Esta se llevó las manos a la cara, distrayéndose un momento. Sharon aprovecho el momento de distracción para darle un rodillazo en el estómago. Daisy se retorció mientras salía sangre por su boca, manchando el suelo bajo sus pies con el líquido carmesí.

* * *

Del lado de Jeffrey

Jeffrey se cubrió de un golpe que le iba a asestar Jessica, para luego tumbarla luego de arrastrarle el pie. Jessica cayó con brusquedad al suelo, para luego notar que un golpe iba directo a su cara, girando sobre el suelo para evitar el golpe. Jessica se levantó con apuro, dándole un golpe a Jeffrey que lo mando a volar contra una pasarela de acceso. Jeffrey salió de allí con un poco de dificultad.

\- ¡Ah diablos! – Jessica ya estaba irritada de eso. - ¿¡Cuando carajos te vas a quedas vencido!?

\- Cuando tú y tus amigos criminales sean capturados. – Jeffrey empezó a correr hacia ella.

Jessica tomo uno de los vehículos de trabajo del aeropuerto y se lo lanzo a Jeffrey, pero este logro esquivarlo. Uno de los vehículos le cayó en frente a Jeffrey, cargándolo sobre sus hombros y lanzándolo de vuelta a Jessica. Ella también lanzo un vehículo de trabajo, haciendo que ambos vehículos chocaran en el aire.

* * *

Del lado de Danny

La ola de fuego de la cadena de James golpeaba a Danny ferozmente, quemándolo. Sin embargo, al tener el puño de hierro activo podía sanarse de forma acelerada de las quemaduras que le producía la cadena. Danny se cubría y curaba como podía dentro de la ola de fuego. La mitad superior de su marca de dragón ya estaba expuesta. Peter y T'Challa observaban, esperando pacientemente que Danny hiciera algo para poder atacarlo.

Repentinamente vio como una pequeña bomba se acercaba. Danny la golpeo con su puño de hierro, haciendo que la bomba explotara al entrar en contacto con su puño.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – James ya no toleraba eso. - ¡Ríndete de una maldita vez!

La intensidad del fuego que rodeaba la cadena aumento. Danny cayó de rodillas al suelo; el calor y las quemaduras lo sofocaban.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Ríndete! ¡Ríndete como la maldita basura criminal que eres!

Danny entonces abrió los ojos.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que este poder no cayó en las manos equivocadas? – Pregunto Danny._

 _\- No lo sé. – Le respondió uno de los monjes de K'un – Lun. – Lo que si se, es que si el poder del puño de hierro recayó sobre ti, es porque eres el indicado para portarlo. – Danny activo el puño de hierro, observándolo detenidamente. – Solo se paciente, y lograras dominarlo en su totalidad. Aun a pesar de la adversidad, lograras salir ileso gracias a la luz que el puño de hierro te proporciona Rand._

* * *

\- Yo… Soy el inmortal Iron Fist. – Danny se levantó. Su puño comenzó a brillar inmensamente. – Protector de K'un – Lun. Y yo jamás me rindo. – Danny se puso en posición.

Las quemaduras ahora eran imperceptibles para él. La luz de su puño pasaba a través de la cadena en llamas. De repente, Danny lanzo un golpe al aire, el cual impacto con el extremo libre de la cadena. Esta salió impulsada en el aire, cayendo a la par de James, el cual la recogió y la encendió rápidamente. Danny se puso en posición para poder continuar con la batalla.

* * *

Del lado de Pietro

Pietro había vuelto a iniciar una pelea de velocidad con Elena, yendo y volviendo alrededor del aeropuerto. Él le dio una patada a Elena, tumbándola en medio de la carrera y volviendo rápidamente para terminarla con un rodillazo en la cara que la aturdió ligeramente. Elena se levantó y volvió a su punto de inicio, volviendo a correr hacia Pietro para recibirlo con un golpe en la cara y dejarlo tumbado en el suelo arrastrándole los pies.

\- Oh ahora veras perra. – Pietro no estaba para esos juegos

El empezó a seguirla, atacándola y recibiendo golpes sin parar.

* * *

Del lado de Mike

Luke buscaba donde esconderse de la lluvia de Judas Bullects que le disparaba Mike incesantemente. Muchos vehículos de trabajo del aeropuerto explotaban continuamente por las balas que se incrustaban en ellos. Luke logro ocultarse detrás de una pared de concreto.

\- Mierda.- Luke se tomó el brazo por un disparo que había recibido. – Tengo que evitar que siga disparando o no voy a poder pasar de él. Vamos Cage, piensa, piensa. – Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Mike había parado de disparar y esperaba a que Luke se atreviera a salir de su escondite. De prono vio a Luke corriendo fuera de su escondite. Mike empezó a disparar. Los disparos pasaban muy cerca de Luke, el cual se ocultó detrás de un vehículo de trabajo. El cargo el vehículo y lo lanzo hacia Mike. Este le disparó un misil e hizo que el vehículo explotara en medio del aire. Sin embargo, Luke se había acercado lo suficiente como para taclearlo, mandándolo a volar contra una escalera de aeropuerto.

* * *

Del lado de Matt

Matt cayó al suelo luego de una arrastrada de Bobbi. El no perdió el tiempo y giro por el suelo, haciendo caer a Bobbi, logrando levantarse haciendo fuerza con sus brazos en el suelo en medio de su giro. Bobbi intento levantarse, pero Matt le lanzo una patada que dio directo en su rostro. Bobbi se levantó, tambaleándose un poco producto de la fatiga. Matt también se tambaleaba a causa de eso.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – Pregunto Bobbi entre jadeos.

\- No… Ah… Querrás provocar al demonio. – Advirtió Matt.

\- Ah… Claro que lo hare. Por algo me llaman Mockingbird.

Matt se acercó, moviendo su brazo hacia atrás para golpear con su bastón. Bobbi no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo. Los bastones impactaron, causando un eco metálico en medio de la batalla.

* * *

Del lado de Steve

Steve se ocultó detrás de una escalera del aeropuerto, con Bucky ocultándose detrás de un vehículo de trabajo del aeropuerto.

\- Debemos irnos. – Dijo Bucky. – Ese tipo ya debe estar en Siberia.

\- Hay que eliminar a los voladores. – Steve tenía el ojo puesto en Tony, Rhodey y Visión. – Yo voy por Visión, tu ve por el jet.

\- ¡No! – Sam interrumpió. – _'¡Tu ve por el jet! ¡Llévate a Matt, Danny, Mike, Sharon y Clint!' –_ Dijo por el comunicador. Sam paso por delante de Clint, el cual esquivo de un salto un rayo repulsor que le disparo Rhodey. – El resto de nosotros vamos a evitar que los sigan.

\- Por mucho que odie admitirlo. – Clint puso una flecha en su arco. – _'Si queremos ganar esta, algunos de nosotros deberemos perder.'_

 _\- '¿¡Que!? –_ Jessica no se lo creía. – _'Oh no, no, no, no, no. No vine aquí para dejarme encarcelar.'_

 _\- 'Steve ira por nosotros Jessica' –_ Wanda intentaba calmarla.

\- _'Nosotros solo tenemos que evitar que los detengan.'_ – Dijo Elena. – _'Cuando esto termine Steve ira por nosotros.'_

 _\- 'Esta no es la verdadera batalla Steve' –_ Dijo Sam.

 **(Video 5: Attack on Titans OST - Eren's Berserk Theme)**

\- Ok Sam. – Steve se resignó. - ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Necesitamos una distracción. Algo grande.

\- Yo tengo algo grande. – Scott se levantó en medio de la escalera de aeropuerto estando encogido, comenzando a correr hacia la orilla. – Pero no puedo aguantarlo mucho tiempo.

 _\- 'A mi señal, corran como locos._ Y si me parto por la mitad… - Scott volteo para ver por dónde iban Sam y Rhodey. Bucky se confundió un poco. - _…'No vuelvan por mí.'_

\- ¿Se partirá por la mitad? – Pregunto.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Scott? – Steve estaba preocupado.

\- Por supuesto. Lo hago todo el tiempo – Scott estaba seguro a medias. – Quiero decir, varias veces, en un laboratorio. _'Casi siempre me desmayaba.'_ – Steve se preocupó aún más.

\- Soy el jefe. Soy el jefe. Soy el jefe. – Scott estaba sumamente nervioso. - ¡Soy el jefe! – Salto.

Por debajo paso Sam rápidamente, seguido de Rhodey, logrando caer en su pierna. Scott reviso la pantalla en su guantelete que indicaba los niveles de Partículas Pym en el traje. Scott los subió al máximo, haciendo que la pantalla se tornara azul. Scott levanto la mirada, cerrando los ojos por la preocupación. El botón estaba listo para ser presionado.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _\- Recuerda Scott. – Dijo Hank. – Este modo no acortara la distancia que hay entre tus átomos, la extenderá. Te dará aún más fuerza que estando encogido_

 _\- Sin embargo, te llevara hasta tu límite físico, asi que tendrás que prepararte. Prueba el modo ahora y haremos otros entrenamientos cuando podamos. – Dijo Hope._

 _\- Ok. Aquí vamos._

 _Scott se preparó para presionar el botón. La preocupación lo consumía. Estaba expectante por ver el resultado, de ver que salía de eso. Entonces…_

* * *

Presiono el botón.

Repentinamente, Scott se agrando, llegando a alcanzar una altura de quince metros. Rhodey intentó escapar, pero Scott logro tomarlo de las piernas como si fuera un juguete. Todos a su alrededor se impresionaron. Scott estaba igualmente impresionado, pues lo había logrado sin desmayarse.

\- Ok, el enano de pronto es grande. Muy grande. – Dijo Rhodey.

Steve y Bucky salieron de su escondite. Ambos estaban notoriamente impresionados.

\- Supongo que esa es la señal. – Dijo Steve.

\- Bien hecho chiquitín. – Elogio Sam.

Scott movió lentamente su brazo mientras que Tony veía impresionado.

\- Bájalo ahora. – Sam le dio una patada repentinamente.

Scott lanzo a Rhodey. Visión veía atentamente el hecho. Peter y James se apresuraron a intentar detenerlo, pero ambos salieron volando por la fuerza con la que iba. Ambos se sostuvieron de un camión, logrando hacer la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo. Rhodey se encamino hacia Scott piso un autobús y lo lanzo contra T'Challa, llevándose un montón de vehículos de trabajo. Este se cubrió con sus brazos para recibir el impacto, pero Visión se interpuso, partiendo el autobús a la mitad. Los escombros se deslizaban furiosamente, amenazando con llevarse a cualquiera por el medio. Pietro quito a Bobbi y a Natasha del medio, mientras que Elena se llevó a Sharon, Mike y a Matt.

\- Busquen a Danny y váyanse con el Cap. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. – Sharon, Matt y Mike asintieron.

Jessica detuvo uno de los vehículos; Luke detuvo una de los vehículos mientras que Daisy hacia lo mismo con los demás usando sus poderes; Jeffrey también detuvo uno de los vehículos; Danny golpeo uno con su puño de hierro, haciendo que se destruyera en un aura amarillenta de chi. Wanda detuvo el ultimo sosteniéndolo con sus poderes.

T'Challa vio a lo lejos a Steve y a Bucky corriendo hacia el Quinjet, empezando a perseguirlos. Matt, Sharon, Mike y Danny iban detrás de ellos. Bobbi y Luke también empezaron a perseguirlos.

Scott arranco un ala de un avión. Tony peleaba con Sam en medio del aire, pero este se soltó y se acercó a Scott. Daisy dio un salto con sus poderes. Scott lanzo el ala; Tony y Daisy lograron esquivarla antes de que explotara. Daisy le lanzo una ráfaga de ondas a Scott, pero este solo se reía.

\- Jajajaja, ya basta, me haces cosquillas. Jajaja. – Scott alcanzo a darle una patada, mandándola a contra un avión.

Tony seguía persiguiendo a Sam, elevándose en el aire para poder seguirlo.

\- Haber, alguien de nuestro lado con una extraordinaria y fantástica habilidad que quiera revelarnos. Se aceptan sugerencias.

Sam iba de bajada, guardando sus alas para caer en picada hacia Tony. Repentinamente, Redwing salió de su lugar, golpeando a Tony en la cara. Sam volvió a abrir sus alas.

* * *

Del lado de T'Challa y compañía

T'Challa, Luke y Bobbi seguían en persecución para poder alcanzar a Bucky y a Steve; con Sharon, Danny, Mike y Matt detrás. T'Challa se montó sobre un par de cajas, pero se detuvo al ver que tenía a Scott enfrente. Luke, Jeffrey y Bobbi también se detuvieron. Matt, Sharon, Mike y Danny se escabulleron, quedando a la par con Bucky y Steve.

\- Quieren llegan a ellos. Pues tendrán que pasar sobre mí.

Scott le dio una patada a las cajas donde estaba T'Challa, obligándolo a huir. T'Challa salto para evitar el colosal pie que estaba por golpearlo. Las cajas volaron producto de la patada de Scott, haciendo que Jeffrey y Bobbi se cubrieran. Luke se lanzó hacia adelante. Scott iba directo a agarrar a T'Challa, pero una bala impacto con su hombro. Scott levanto la mirada para ver quien había disparado. Rhodey se acercaba disparando con Peter columpiándose de su bota. Rhodey le paso por encima a Scott. Peter aprovecho y se colgó del brazo de Scott, dando un par de vueltas alrededor del brazo antes de golpear a Scott en la cara, haciéndolo aplastar una camioneta, la cual exploto por el peso ejercido sobre ella.

T'Challa, Jeffrey, Luke y Bobbi se encontraron con Jessica, Wanda y Clint.

Tan solo exploto la camioneta, Clint le disparo una flecha a T'Challa, pero el esquivo la lecha moviendo un poco la cabeza. Clint intento dispararle otra vez, pero T'Challa volvió a esquivarla. Clint saco otra flecha para después disparársela a T'Challa, el cual la esquivo dando un salto con giro lateral.

Bobbi y Luke se lanzaron contra Wanda, la cual le lanzo pedazos de roca y vehículos que estaban cerca. Bobbi los esquivaba como podía, pero Luke iba directo hacia Wanda; golpeando los objetos que ella le lanzaba, logrando destruirlos en medio del aire. Wanda lo tomo con sus poderes y los lanzo contra Bobbi antes de que ella pudiera golpearla con sus bastones.

Jessica lanzo un golpe, dando de lleno en la cara de Jeffrey; este contraataco con una patada en el costado que mando a Jessica contra una de las ruedas del tren de aterrizaje del avión. Ella salto hacia él, arremetiendo con un golpe directo a la cara, seguido de un golpe en el estómago que dejo a Jeffrey sin aliento.

* * *

Del lado de Natasha

Ella se montó sobre uno de los cargueros de maletas del aeropuerto, logrando tener una vista clara de la destrucción que la batalla había provocado. Ella no podía creerse que habían causado eso. Scott intentaba librarse de Rhodey, Peter y Daisy. Clint peleaba intensamente contra T'Challa. Wanda se encargaba de retener arduamente a Bobbi y a Luke. Jessica y Jeffrey se asestaron un golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo. James intentaba asestarle un cadenazo ardiente a Elena, la cual corría en círculos alrededor de el al mismo tiempo que peleaba con Pietro a gran velocidad. Sam volaba alrededor, siendo perseguido por Tony; de vez en cuando le disparaba con sus rifles o le disparaba misiles. Las explosiones estaban bastante presente, retumbando en los oídos de todos en medio de su pelea, pero no le prestaron atención. El conflicto había llegado más lejos de los que pensó.

\- Oh dios. – Natasha no se lo podía creer.

Natasha volteo hacia el hangar donde estaba el Quinjet, notando que Steve, Bucky, Matt, Sharon, Mike y Danny iban de camino. Ella se encamino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hangar.

* * *

Del lado de Scott y compañía

Scott estaba luchando contra Peter, Rhodey y Daisy. Las explosiones rodeaban la cabeza de Scott, además de las vibraciones de Daisy intentando aturdirlo.

Clint tomo dos flechas y dio un giro sobre sus pies, colocando la rodilla derecha en el suelo y apuntando con su arco en horizontal. T'Challa cayo luego del giro y tomo las dos flechas, las cuales le explotaron en la cara, pero no le hicieron ningún daño. T'Challa se puso en posición, sacando sus garras como amenaza.

\- No nos hemos presentado todavía. – Clint bajo su arco de golpe, haciendo que se transformara en un Bo. Hizo una maniobra con el antes de dejarlo horizontal en su mano – Soy Clint.

\- No me importa.

Clint arremetió contra él. T'Challa logro evitar el primer ataque. Clint dio un giro y cambio de mano, intentando darle un golpe en la cabeza a T'Challa, pero este se defendió colocando su brazo en medio. Clint dio otro giro, intentando golpear a T'Challa en las piernas, pero el dio un salto con giro lateral, logrando esquivar el golpe. Esquivo otro intento de golpe moviendo un poco la cabeza luego de caer, procediendo a dar una patada. Clint logro defenderse.

Wanda había recibido un golpe en el estómago de parte de Bobbi, lanzándola contra el suelo con sus poderes. Ella volteo rápidamente y agarro a Luke, el cual estaba por atacarla; lo alzo en el aire y lo dejo caer cerca de Bobbi, logrando librarse de ellos.

Jessica le dio un duro golpe a Jeffrey en la espalda, lanzándolo contra uno de los vehículos de trabajo. Él se levantó con dificultad, pero cuando ya estaba de pie, tomo el vehículo y se lo lanzo a Jessica, la cual echo a correr. El vehículo cayó a pocos metros de ella, causando una explosión que la aturdió un poco.

Rhodey y Daisy intentaba aturdir a Scott lanzándole ráfagas continuas de ondas, pero le hacían nada a Scott. Él se cansó y le dio un golpe a Rhodey, haciéndolo caer sobre un pequeño vehículo; seguido de una patada que le dio a Daisy. Mandándola contra una pasarela de acceso. Rhodey se levantó y saco todo su arsenal de armas. Scott tomo un carguero de maletas e intento lanzárselo a Rhodey, pero este desplego una lluvia de balas y misiles sobre el carguero, destruyéndolo completamente. Peter logro colgarse en la espalda de Scott. Rhodey evito que Scott lo aplastara y se encamino a ir hacia Steve, Bucky, Sharon, Matt, Mike y Danny. Scott intento detenerlo, pero solo logro desequilibrarlo en medio de su vuelo. Sin embargo, un vehículo envuelto en un aura escarlata le cayó encima, lanzándolo contra el avión que tenía detrás. Wanda siguió lanzándole vehículos, los cuales Rhodey lograba esquivar con facilidad.

Peter se montó en el casco de Scott, poniéndose frente a uno de los lentes para tapar la visión de Scott.

\- Quítate. – Peter salto, lanzándole telaraña al brazo de Scott para poder columpiarse, pero salió volando por un movimiento de Scott.

Visión se endureció y se hizo bolita, golpeado fuertemente a Scott en el pecho. Este se tambaleo y se apoyó del avión que estaba detrás de él. Visión noto que el Cap y al esto de sus compañeros estaban de camino al hangar donde estaba el Quinjet.

Clint había logrado someter a T'Challa, pero este rompió el Bo de Clint con sus garras, procediendo a darle un codazo en la cara y tumbándolo con una patada, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el hangar. Clint se levantó y saco un pequeño objeto de uno de sus bolsillos; este se alargó hasta convertirse en un arco. Para su suerte, Elena estaba desocupada.

\- Elena, me das un aventón. – Pidió Clint.

\- Claro. Agárrate bien. – Elena comenzó a correr, dejando a Clint con el Cap. y compañía.

Visión se hizo intangible y paso a través de Scott, el cual había intentado agarrarlo.

\- ¡Algo voló dentro de mí!

Visión salió por su espalda. Procedió a dispararle un rayo a la torre de control del aeropuerto, cortándolo a la mitad.

La torre comenzó a caer; unos cuantos escombros también caían. De pronto, un aura escarlata aguanto los escombros. Steve volteo para ver que Wanda estaba sosteniendo como podía la torre. Steve y los demás siguieron su camino. Rhodey llego hasta donde estaba Wanda y le disparo una onda sonora tan fuerte que la aturdió.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Wanda dejo de sostener la torre. Esta empezó a caer normalmente. Steve y los demás se apresuraron a pasar por debajo de ella, logrando llegar al hangar antes de que cayera. Todos siguieron su camino, pero se detuvieron repentinamente. Natasha estaba frente a ellos. Clint tenso una flecha en su arco.

\- No te vas a detener. – Pregunto. Steve negó con la cabeza.

\- Sabes que no puedo. – Natasha se resignó.

\- De verdad lo voy a lamentar. – Natasha apunto sus muñequeras hacia los muchachos.

Steve se preocupó un poco. No sabía si de verdad le dispararía a él y a los demás. Natasha disparo. El disparo paso por el medio de todo ellos y le dio a T'Challa, deteniéndolo con un dispositivo que soltó una onda eléctrica por su cuerpo. Steve y los demás vieron impresionados a Natasha.

\- Vayan.

Steve asintió a con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se dirigió al Quinjet junto con su equipo. Natasha le disparo otro más a T'Challa.

* * *

Afuera del hangar

Tony continuaba persiguiendo a Sam mientras que Scott intentaba asestarle una palmada a Peter, con Daisy intentando aturdirlo con ondas leves; de igual forma, Jessica y Elena hacían lo que podían contra Jeffrey, Luke, Bobbi, Pietro y James. Wanda se levantaba a lo lejos con dificultad luego del impacto sónico de hace un momento. Rhodey se aproximaba a la zona del combate.

Peter estaba encima del avión esquivando golpes de Scott. Peter dio un salto para evitar la mano de Scott.

\- ¡Hey, chicos! ¿¡Han visto esa película vieja!? – Peter se arrastró por el techo del avión para evitar otro manotazo. Lanzo telaraña para empezar a columpiarse. - ¿¡Empire Strikes Back!?

 _\- '¿Pero qué…? ¿Cuántos años tiene ese niño Tony?'_ – Rhodey se preguntaba como Tony había podido reclutar a un niño.

\- ¡No lo sé, sí. No le hice la prueba del carbón!

Peter se columpiaba por debajo del ala del avión, comenzando a columpiarse alrededor de Scott, haciendo que él se tambaleara porque estaba amarrando sus pies.

\- ¿¡Saben esa parte!? ¿¡En el planeta nevado!? ¿¡Con la maquinas gigantes!?

Rhodey tomo uno de los vehículos de trabajo e intento lanzárselo a Scott, pero no le hizo nada.

\- Tal vez el chico tenga razón. – Dijo Tony.

\- Entendido Tony. Arriba, arriba.

Rhodey y Tony tomaron impulso. Scott se tambaleaba por la presión que le ejercía la telaraña en las piernas. Tony y Rhodey se prepararon para darle el golpe de gracia.

Sin embargo, Scott sonrió por debajo del casco.

Estando a pocos metros de que Tony y Rhodey le asestasen el golpe, Scott se encogió hasta ser imperceptible. Peter cayó al suelo hábilmente debido a que no tenía donde apoyar su telaraña.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? – Rhodey no se lo podía creer. - ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé. – Tony estaba inseguro de la ubicación de Scott. –Peter, ¿logras sentir algún ataque sorpresa con tu sentido arácnido?

 _\- 'No Sr. Stark. No logro sentir nada.'_

\- Bien. Avísanos cuando sientas algo.

\- Entendido.

De pronto, Tony y Rhodey recibieron un impacto de laser que Sam les había disparado. Peter salió volando por un golpe que le dio Elena, impactando con el tren de aterrizaje del avión.

* * *

Del lado de Wanda

 **(Video 6: 05.** **Counterattack Mankind - High Quality) (Min 3:04 en adelante)**

Wanda se reincorporo difícilmente. Un zumbido constante retumbaba en sus oídos, producto del impacto sónico que había recibido. Ella se encamino rápidamente hacia donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros. Logro ver que Jessica estaba a punto de ser atacada por Bobbi por la espalda.

\- ¡Jessica! – Jessica volteo hacia Wanda. - ¡Agáchate!

Jessica se agacho, haciendo que Bobbi le pasara por encima. Wanda la agarro con sus poderes y se la lanzo encima a James. Wanda se acercó a Jessica.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Jessica. – Necesito que me des una mano. Sam se está encargando de Stark y su amigo. Tú ve por el de la cadena de fuego, el chico arácnido, la chica de las ondas vibratorias y la chica de los bastones. Yo me encargo de Luke y del hombre que lo acompaña.

\- ¿Y Elena? – Pregunto Wanda. De pronto noto una estela azulada que iba y venía en una batalla de velocidad, logrando reconocer que Elena estaba peleando con su hermano.

\- ¿Scott dónde está? – Jessica le miro con curiosidad.

\- No lo sé.

\- Maldita sea. Bueno, no importa, centrémonos en lo que tenemos que hacer.

Ambas se resignaron; se pusieron espalda con espalda para poder luchar con sus respectivos oponentes.

* * *

Del lado de Sam

Sam esquivo un rayo repulsor y un misil que le dispararon Tony y Rhodey respectivamente, volteándose un poco para dispararles un láser desde su muñequera. Tony y Rhodey esquivaron con facilidad el disparo y siguieron con la persecución.

\- ¿Algún plan para alcanzarlo? – Pregunto Tony.

\- Tengo una idea que podría funcionar. – Dijo Rhodey. – Debemos hacer lo siguiente…

Sam volteo para ver si todavía lo venían siguiendo; se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que Rhodey se marchaba de la persecución. Sam siguió la persecución esquivando rayos repulsores fugazmente. Volteo para dispararle un misil a Tony, el cual recibió todos los impactos. Al volver a poner su vista al frente noto que Rhodey estaba por impactar de frente con él. Sam intento frenar, pero no pudo evitar recibir el impacto de Rhodey. Sam lo empujo y se dejó caer al desactivar las alas; giro levemente el cuerpo para quedar en la dirección contraria y volvió a abrir las alas antes de tocar el suelo. Tony y Rhodey también siguieron con la persecución.

* * *

Del lado de Elena y compañía

Elena iba y venía mientras corría junto a Pietro en una batalla de velocidad donde los golpes iban igual de rápidos que los que los lanzaban.

Elena le dio un golpe a Pietro que lo aturdió ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de correr. Intento darle otro golpe, pero Pietro pudo evitarlo y la tumbo al suelo. Elena volvió mientras que Pietro la perseguía; aprovecho que Pietro iba directo hacia ella y le dio un golpe en la cara, dejándolo aturdido. Elena volteo hacia donde estaban sus compañeras, notando que Wanda estaba luchando contra Daisy y Peter. Sin embargo, Bobbi y James aprovecharon la distracción para intentar atacarla lanzándole un bastón y un cadenazo respectivamente. Elena fue lo más rápido y desvió los ataques, colocando el bastón de Bobbi en frente de ella y la cadena de James justo en su estómago. Luego volvió a su lugar de partida. Bobbi recibió duramente el golpe con sorpresa, mientras que James se encorvo por el golpe que había recibido de su propia cadena.

* * *

Del lado de Jessica

Jessica recibió un golpe de parte de Jeffrey. Luke venía a arremeter contra ella, pero Jessica tomo una gran cantidad de cajas y se las lanzo, logando ralentizarlo. Jessica se levantó, quedando frente a frente con Jeffrey. Jessica sonrió de forma burlona.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? – A Jeffrey no le parecía gracioso la situación.

\- Mira arriba de mí.

Jeffrey miro en esa dirección. Repentinamente, Sam pasó por encima de Jessica, logrando agarrar por los brazos a Jeffrey. Sam giro en espiral en el aire, tomando el suficiente impulso para lanzar a Jeffrey contra Luke.

* * *

Del lado de Wanda

Wanda lanzo a Daisy contra James, logrando aturdirlo un poco. La lanzaba varios pedazos de roca a Peter, el cual los esquivaba con mucha habilidad. Daisy y James se levantaron con dificultad, encaminándose hacia Wanda. Daisy le lanzo una ráfaga de ondas, la cual Wanda repelió con una ráfaga de energía. Wanda fácilmente fue ganando terreno.

\- Oh no. Esta vez no. – Daisy puso más fuerza en su ráfaga. Ambas quedaron casi a la par.

Wanda luchaba por ganar terreno, pero Daisy estaba a la par de sus poderes. Si tan solo tuviera ese sentimiento errático que la hacía perder el control, tal como había pasado cuando su hermano murió o cuando Daisy la provoco momentos atrás. Repentinamente, Daisy empezó a sentir los efectos de una ola de golpes que le había lanzado Elena sin que se diera cuenta, pues ella estaba usando sus poderes. Wanda aprovecho esos momento para lograr ganar terreno, logrando atraparla. Wanda la tiro contra Luke, el cual estaba por atacar a Jessica. Sin embargo, Luke no se movió ni un centímetro, haciendo que Daisy cayera al suelo tan solo impacto con Luke.

De repente, Tony se acercó a Wanda mientras estaba distraída. La apunto con su mano, dispuesto a dispararle un rayo repulsor. Wanda se dio cuenta, pero ya era muy tarde. Tony iba a dispararle. Los segundos se hicieron minutos para Wanda. Tony estaba por disparar cuando…

\- ¡AAAAHHHH!

Tony se retorció. No porque Wanda había interceptado y redirigido el ataque. No porque Jessica arremetió contra el de un salto. No porque Elena lo ataco de improviso. Fue por alguien de su propio equipo. Alguien que no quería que nadie lastimara severamente a Wanda.

Visión.

La mano de Visión había atravesado el pecho de Tony estando intangible. Las chispas volaban del traje, producto del daño recibido. Todos alrededor, sobre todo miembros del equipo de Stark, quedaron impresionados. Visión saco su mano del pecho de Tony. No había heridas, solo daños en los circuitos del traje que Friday podría reparar con dificultad. Para fulminar, Scott reapareció de golpe, agrandándose para arremeter con una patada a Tony. Daisy aprovecho el momento de distracción de Wanda y la ataco, logrando dejarla fuera de combate. Jessica sufrió el mismo destino, pues había demasiados oponentes que combatir. Peter y Daisy se dispusieron a atacar a Scott.

Elena ataco de improviso, logrando asestarle un golpe a Bobbi, James y Jeffrey y tumbo a Luke mientras que Pietro la perseguía. Bobbi lanzaba sus bastones en un intento de acertarle un golpe a Elena; James giraba su cadena buscando darle un golpe también. Elena esquivaba los ataques con facilidad mientras luchaba con Pietro en medio de su batalla a alta velocidad. Pietro le arrastro un pie a Elena, haciendo que tropezara. Ella volvió a su punto de inicio, pero no esperaba que alguien la esperara allí. Bobbi le lanzo su bastón directo a la cabeza, dejándola fuera d combate por el duro golpe.

Jeffrey, James, Luke y Bobbi pusieron su atención en Scott. Peter se trepaba por los brazos de Scott para distraerlo mientras que Daisy le lanzaba varias ondas seguidas para intentar aturdirlo. Luke y Jeffrey tomaron un vehículo grande de trabajo y se lo lanzaron a Scott en las piernas, logrando desequilibrarlo un poco. Daisy aprovecho eso para lanzarle una onda en una pierna lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sentir dolor. Visión lo golpeo3duramente en la cabeza, logrando aturdirlo. Daisy no desaprovecho y le lanzo un estallido sísmico con sus poderes, haciendo que Scott cayera vencido sobre el ala del avión. Scott levanto la mano derecha y presiono el botón para volver a su tamaño normal, procediendo a quitarse el casco presionando un botón al costado del mismo. Estaba notablemente cansado.

* * *

Del lado de Natasha

Steve le disparo el último escombro que quedaba, logrando derrumbarlo. Mientras, Natasha le disparo otro dispositivo eléctrico a T'Challa, pero este se recuperó rápidamente y salto sobre uno de los escombros caídos para agarrarse a uno de los neumáticos del tren de aterrizaje del Quinjet. Sin embargo, se tuvo que soltar antes de que el compartimiento del neumático se cerrara y le aplastase la mano. Steve y sus compañeros salieron del hangar. T'Challa se reincorporo, dedicándole una mirada despectiva a Natasha.

\- Dije que ayudaría a encontrarlo, no a atraparlo. – Se excusó. – Es diferente.

* * *

Del lado de Steve

Steve preparaba los sistemas para hacer un viaje largo hacia Siberia. Todos los miembros del equipo de Stark se dieron cuenta.

\- ¡Se están escapando! – Alerto Jeffrey.

Rhodey se apresuró a seguirlos. Peter se colgó de la bota de Rhodey para ir con él. Tony también empezó a seguirlos.

* * *

Del lado de Wanda

Visión se acercó a Wanda para sostenerla sobre su regazo.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Visión.

\- Yo también.

\- Es como dije. – Visión tomo una pausa. – Catástrofe.

* * *

Del lado de Steve

Steve seguía haciendo los preparativos para el viaje mientras se encontraban en el aire. Volteo para ver si lo seguían, notando que tenía a Rhodey, Tony y Peter siguiéndolos. Ni lento ni perezoso, Steve puso toda la potencia en los propulsores para poder escapar.

Sam se unió a la persecución.

\- Visión, tengo un enemigo a mis seis. – Dijo Rhodey.

Del propulsor de Sam se abrió un compartimiento que contenía pequeños misiles. El los disparo, haciendo que explotaran muy cerca de Rhodey.

\- Visión, ¿me escuchas? Dispara a su propulsor, oblígalo a planear.

Visión puso su mirada en el propulsor de Sam para después dispararle un láser. Sam vio que el disparo de energía iba directo hacia él, asi que desactivo las alas, logrando que el disparo le pasara por encima. El disparo impacto en el pecho de la armadura de Rhodey, privándolo de energía. Peter salió disparado por el repentino freno, pero se agarró lo más rápido que pudo del Quinjet con telaraña, apresurándose a colgarse en el techo del Quinjet. Tony se dio cuenta de la situación de Rhodey, el cual caía rápidamente al suelo.

\- ¡Rhodey! – Tony se encamino hacia él. Sam también se apresuró a intentar salvarlo.

\- Tony, estoy volando sin energía.

La distancia entre Rhodey y el suelo se hacía cada vez menor. Tony y Sam iban lo más rápido que podían a salarlo. Rhodey cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto.

\- ¡Rhodes!

El silencio se vio interrumpido por el impacto de algo contra el suelo.

Rhodey había caído.

Sam redujo la velocidad para poder aterrizar de forma segura, mientras que Tony siguió su camino hacia Rhodey. Ya en tierra, Tony se quitó el casco y se apresuró a revisar el estado de Rhodey, quitándole el visor. Rhodey estaba aparentemente inconsciente, con un camino de sangre bajando por su nariz.

\- Signos vitales. – Pidió Tony. Friday se quedó en un profundo silencio luego de analizar los signos vitales de Rhodey. - ¡Maldita sea, Friday! ¡Dime los signos vitales!

\- Lo siento, Sr. Stark… El coronel Rhodes… está muerto.

Tony no podía creérselo. Su mejor amigo y compañero de combate estaba muerto. Y no podía hacer nada para revertirlo, pues se había gastado lo último que tenía Coulson para revivir a Pietro. Sam aterrizo a los pocos segundos. El también quedó paralizado por la muerte de su compañero Avenger.

\- Lo siento.

Furioso y a la vez triste, Tony no le hizo caso y le disparo un rayo repulsor, dejándolo inconsciente. Vision se acercó al lugar. Su expresión era de estupefacción.

Tony miro con furia el Quinjet en que iban Steve y sus compañeros, deseoso de desatar su venganza sobre ellos.

* * *

 **Mate a Rhodey :O.**

 **Reviví a Pietro :O.**

 **No me lo puedo creer. Soy un monstruo :O**

 **Nah, no es cierto, solo quise ver el mundo arder :D. Y eso señores, ha sido mi versión de la batalla del aeropuerto. Espero que lo hayan leído con la música reproduciéndose** **, si es asi, ¿es más épico cierto?**

 **Seguidor: Ghost, ¿y Pepper donde esta? ¿Dónde está su armadura Rescue? Nosotros queríamos verla en acción. ¿Por algo la mostraste en el capítulo 2 no es asi?**

 **Tienes razón mi querido amigo, pero no la metí en la pelea porque sería algo sumamente peligroso para Pepper, además de que no tiene práctica en el uso de su armadura. Obviamente Tony no querria que ella saliera lastimada o peor por su inexperiencia.**

 **Seguidor: ¿Entonces veremos la armadura en acción en el futuro?**

 **Eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero no en esta historia.**

 **Bueno señoras y señores, eso es todo por esta capitulo, de verdad que me costó idear las escenas de los personajes de la series (y más aún me costó modificar las escenas normales para que los de las series estuvieran presentes, más la aparición de Pietro), pero vaya que salió mejor de lo que esperaba.**

 **Bueno, ya saben que el siguiente capítulo es el último de todo este viaje, asi que quiero hacer algo especial. ¿Conocen a DarkTemplar28? Si no, les explico: él es uno de los tantos escritores aquí en el cual ha hecho muy buenas historias acerca de Pokemon, Fairy Tail y otras series que ya no me acuerdo :P. Pues en una de sus historias (que esta inconclusa por los momento), el invitaba a sus lectores a preguntarles a los personajes de un capitulo en cuestión sobre sus experiencias en medio de la historia. Algo como una especie de 'detrás de cámaras'. Pues, seguiré su dinámica y les invitare a ustedes a preguntarles a los personajes de este capítulo sobre la experiencia. Si me quieren hacer preguntas a mí, son más que bienvenidos. Si quieren hacer lo mismo en el siguiente capítulo, hare un especial de preguntas y respuestas luego del capítulo final.**

 **De paso, les adelanto el día de estreno del final de esta historia: 18 de septiembre (tentativa)**

 **Pueden dejar en los reviews que tal el capítulo y sus preguntas. Que la fuerza los acompañe y el espíritu de la venganza los proteja, nos vemos ;D.**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Ruptura**


	6. Aviso de Hiatus

**Atención muchachos, Captain America: Civil War What If queda en hiatus indefinidamente. La razón, me ataco la santa flojera y no quiero escribir el último capítulo por ahora ya que los capítulos de esta historia son muy largos. Además de eso, las clases en mi país iniciaron hace dos semanas, así que se me dificultara el subir rápido el capítulo cuando ya me decida a completarlo. Espero que puedan entender esta decisión.**

 **Sin embargo, no tienen de que preocuparse, pues el capítulo si lo subiré seguro, no voy a dejar esta historia a medias. Y para que no me olviden, les tengo una sorpresa prepara para este mes o el siguiente, dependiendo de cuando sienta que sea adecuado subirla, así que estén atentos.**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe y el espíritu de la venganza los proteja, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
